Venganza y Amor
by XtinaOdss
Summary: Una youkai debe enfrentar a su padre y su destino, pero no contara con la presencia de un joven de ojos ambar.Se puede encontar amor en medio de una venganza? SesshKagome. Dejen Reviews! mi primer fic! CAPITULO 20 UP! Padre vs Hija. Un final...?
1. Cap 1 Al fin llegue

**Venganza y Amor**

_En paréntesis, notas de la autora. __Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes que componen esta serie no me pertenecen, sino que son de __Rumiko Takahashi._

**Cap. 1 – Al fin llegué**

Caminaba con determinación, haciendo sonar sus pasos por el camino…

Vestía un traje estilo chino _(de esos que en las piernas tienen rajas y sin mangas)_ y con pantalones debajo, y unos zapatos también de estilo chino _(como las bailarinas, jeje)_. Toda su ropa era de color negro, como la noche que era en ese momento. El pelo, largo hasta la cintura o más, iba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando al descubierto todo su rostro, muy bello.

La piel era blanca, parecía porcelana, unos labios carnosos de color rojo suave, que era el color natural, y los ojos… como hablar de aquellos ojos color marrón oscuro, dando lugar a la duda con la luz, pues tenían destellos rojizos, al igual que su pelo azabache a la luz del sol daba reflejos rojizos. De semblante serio, la joven portaba un par de espadas a ambos lados de la cadera.

"Creo que es hora de acelerar el paso" pensó ella, y de pronto, desapareció de la carretera por la que iba, para aparecer en tan solo unos segundos, en las afueras de una gran ciudad

Tokio, al fin llegué- dijo ella para sí misma. Iba a comenzar a andar cuando de pronto una sombra de acerco a ella por la espalda y la atacó, pero ella pudo esquivar fácilmente el ataque y dando la vuelta, le hizo frente a la sombra, que resulto ser un joven de pelo largo recogido en una trenza, que llevaba una Katana de gran tamaño y que debía pesar bastante, pero él la manejaba como si fuera de madera, sin dificultad ninguna.

Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Higurashi Kagome - dijo el joven con bastante calma.

Lo mismo digo, Bankotsu – respondió ella también en calma.

Has cambiado, ahora luces hermosa, más bella que antaño – dijo él.

Tus halagos ya no funcionan conmigo Bankotsu, no desde hace mucho tiempo -

¿Entonces¿Vienes a darle una respuesta a tu padre¿Te unirás a nosotros? – pregunto Bankotsu.

Prefiero arder 1000 veces en el infierno antes que unirme a él – dijo Kagome con frialdad.

Vaya… veo que los años te han cambiado… ¿qué ha pasado con aquella niña dulce que sonreía con todo? – preguntó con burla.

Esa niña murió el día que mi padre abandono a mi madre. Ella lo dio todo por él, y él solo supo hacerla sufrir como nunca, pues ¿qué mérito tendría él como youkai al engañar a una sacerdotisa? La abandonó cuando le dio la gana – dijo con frialdad Kagome.

Mmm… vale que estés enfadada con él, pero yo no te hice nada para que estés ahora tan fría conmigo. ¿O es que ya no recuerdas los días conmigo? – pregunto acercándose sigilosamente a ella.

Esos días también murieron al enterarme que estabas del lado de mi padre, ahora no tienes derecho sobre mí, y si te acercas mas, juro que te matare – dijo Kagome alejándose y desenvainando una de sus espadas.

Vaya, que interesante, veo que portas a Shauka _(no significa nada, a menos que yo sepa)_, cuánto tiempo te costo dominarla, porque cuando nos fuimos no tenias ni idea de pelea, jajaja, eras una niña mimada por su madre- se burlo él.

Eso es lo que todos pensáis – dijo ella, y el rostro de Bankotsu se paralizo – Poseo a Shauka desde hace mas de 100 años Bankotsu, y por esa época, todavía ni te conocía – le dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara - ¿o es que pensabas que yo no era instruida?

Pero si tú nunca te defendías cuando se metían contigo, eras débil y lo sigues siendo. Nunca serás rival para mi Katana, Banryuu – la amenazo.

¿Quieres probar? – dijo ella.

Ven si te atreves... amor –

Y entonces ella desapareció de la vista de él, para aparecer luego montada en la espalda de este, con su espada rozando la garganta del joven.

No vuelvas a llamarme amor, Bankotsu, te recuerdo no tienes ese derecho desde hace mucho tiempo. No sabes las ansias con las que he esperado el día de mi venganza. Dile a mi padre, que sobre la tumba de mi madre jure venganza, y que no descansare hasta que su corazón deje de latir – dijo ella soltándolo.

Ella se alejo unos pasos, dándole la espalda a su contrincante, que se tocaba la garganta perplejo, pues un hilo de sangre corría por ella. La ira corría por él como sangre y cuando ella se alejo unos pasos, el fue corriendo para ella e intento clavarle la espada, pero solo consiguió hacerle un corte en un brazo, ya que ella lo esquivo.

¿Acaso piensas que te dejare marchar? Tu padre me envió para matarte y eso hare. ¡No permitiré que entres en la ciudad y hagas lo que te venga en gana! – grito él lleno de furia.

No eres quien para detenerme…ya no – dijo ella en un susurro.

De pronto, el cuerpo de ella empezó a temblar, y su nivel espiritual creció hasta límites que Bankotsu no creyó posible y se cayó al suelo de la impresión. Una luz le cegó, y cuando abrió los ojos, ella no estaba allí, se había ido y el pagaría su fallo ante su señor.

----

Vaya, así que Kagome y está aquí¿no? –

Así es mi señor, llego justo anoche, siento no poder acabar con ella como me pidió –

No te preocupes Bankotsu, al poco de volver tú descubrí que la necesito viva para revivir cierta joya que su madre protegía, así que me alegro que no la hayas matado…es mas, será más interesante ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas a partir de ahora… -

Bien mi señor, ahora con su permiso, me retiro –

Si, si, vete Bankotsu, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar a partir de ahora –

Cuando el joven salió de la habitación, pudo oír a su señor riendo como nunca lo había escuchado, tan siniestro, malicioso… sintió unos escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y se fue a su casa, q no era otra que la puerta de enfrente a su estancia.

Hey Bankotsu, que bueno que llegaste¿cómo fue la cosa? –

Bien Renkotsu, menos mal que no la mate, ya que el señor la quiere viva al final –

Bueno así mejor, porque de todas formas¿pensabas matar a la que fue tu novia? –

Ya vale Mukotsu, les dije muy claramente que nunca sentí nada por ella, simplemente hacia lo que el señor me mandaba – dijo airado.

Bueno, bueno, no nos alarmemos. ¿Qué tal si salimos por ahí y nos olvidamos un poco? El jefe dijo que cuando tú volvieras ya no tendríamos más que hacer y nos podríamos ir a la calle si así lo queríamos – pregunto Renkotsu.

Mmm… vale, creo que será buena idea despejarme un poco – dijo Bankotsu.

Ellos 3 y cuatro hombres más salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron a la calle, a disfrutar de la compañía de mujeres, ya que hacía tiempo que no salían los 7 juntos. Los 7, o como a ellos les gustaba que los llamaran, Los **Shichi'nintai…**

Miraba la ciudad desde un edificio del centro, mientras posaba su mirada en cada luz que veía.

Juro, por la tumba de mi madre, que no parare hasta verte muerto…Naraku…

**----**


	2. Cap 2 Presentimiento

**Cap. 2 – Presentimiento.**

Un hombre de ojos ambarinos miraba por la ventana de su oficina. El día había sido muy cansino y no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse allí, pero tenía una cita con un socio del hospital, y al ser el director sustituto mientras su padre volvía de un viaje, no podía irse a su casa.

Una llamada le saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Sí?-

Señor Taisho, el Señor Taikun está en la sala de espera¿le hago pasar?-

Si Kanna, hazlo pasar. "Cuanto antes terminemos mejor", pensó para sí mismo.

Entonces un hombre entro. Tenía el pelo largo, y los ojos un poco raros, como rojizos. Una sonrisa algo extraña adueñaba su cara y esto hizo que el joven se sintiera un poco incomodo.

Bueno señor Taikun, me alegro de verle, usted dirá a que debo su visita – dijo el joven.

Bueno, bueno, llámeme Naraku por favor, me hace sentir viejo –

Está bien, Naraku, a que debo su visita -

Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba encontrarme con su padre, ya que pensaba que ya estaría de vuelta, pero veo que todavía sigue en su viaje –

Así es Naraku, mañana regresa a la ciudad. Pero si quiere yo puedo comunicarle que usted estuvo aquí y que quería hablar con él –

Eso estaría muy bien, pero de todas formas me gustaría hablar de otra cosa que no tiene que ser con él –

Usted dirá –

Y comenzaron a discutir asuntos relacionados con el hospital, las subvenciones, el trato a pacientes, etc.…

De pronto…

Pensamiento de Sesshomaru "¿qué es esta sensación?, puedo sentir una gran liberación de energía espiritual que viene de las afueras, pero… ¡esta energía la emana una sola persona!, es increíble, nunca vi tanta energía junta… parece que hay alguien as junto a esa persona… ¡es una lucha! Me acercare en cuanto termine con el señor Taikun, que haber si termina ya, que es más pesado…"

Pensamiento de Naraku " vaya, que cantidad de energía… y puedo percibir a Bankotsu en ese lugar…por lo que quiere decir que la otra persona es Kagome… vaya, vaya, jamás pensé que pudiera ser capaz de liberar esa energía, no hay duda de que es hija de su madre… creo que terminare con esto y volveré a la casa, que tendré que comentarle un par de cosas a Bankotsu…después del descubrimiento de esta tarde, no puedo permitir que Kagome muera sin haberla utilizado antes…será mejor que me vaya yendo, la energía empieza a disiparse"

Bueno señor Taisho, creo que esto es todo por hoy, comuníquele a su pader que quiero hablar con él¿podrá? –

Claro, como guste Naraku –

Bien, pues que pase buena noche –

Lo mismo digo Naraku –

El hombre salió y dejo allí al joven, y se disponía a salir cuando alguien entro precipitadamente en su despacho.

¡Sesshomaru¿Sentiste esa energía? –

Si, Inuyasha, sí que la sentí. Y baja la voz, no hace falta que se entere todo el hospital – respondió este.

Perdón, pero es que no me he podido contener. Vine corriendo cuando la sentí –

Deberíamos ver que ha sido eso, aunque ahora todo está en calma, aun puedo sentir restos de energía en la zona – dijo fríamente, ya que no soportaba cuando estas cosas pasaban.

Bien, pues vamos allá –

Cogieron el coche y salieron hacia las afueras, decidieron no ir de otro modo para no llamar la atención de ese ser que contenía tanta energía. Llegaron al poco tiempo y se quedaron investigando la zona.

Mmm, lo que pensaba, aquí hubo una lucha, no muy grande, sino más bien una disputa de youkais, puedo oler sangre, pero no mucha cantidad, así que no hubo muertos – dijo Sesshomaru.

¿Crees que tenga algo que ver otra vez con los **Shichi'nintai**? – pregunto dudando Inuyasha, mientras examinaba una zona.

Estoy casi seguro de que puedo oler el rastro de uno de ellos, pero ya sabes que son muy escurridizos y que esconden muy bien su energía y olor… tenemos que tener cuidado Inuyasha, últimamente se mueven mucho, y esta energía…jamás había sentido algo así – dijo Sesshomaru, que aunque no lo reconociera, estaba algo preocupado.

Tienes razón, tanto movimiento, esta energía… creo que debemos esperar a que padre llegue y hablar con el sobre este asunto –

Ya sabes que se fue de viaje para investigar… -

Si, si, ya lo sé, pero es que todo esto, me da mala espina –

Ya, pero debemos andar con cautela- contesto Sesshomaru – Creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa, ya veremos que haremos.

Bien –

En el coche, ambos iban muy callados, cada uno pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacia no menos de 1 mes, empezaron a sentir energía extraña en diferentes momentos, al principio era en algunas ocasiones, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes. Eso sin mencionar que normalmente, cada vez que sentía la energía, ocurrían algunas desgracias en la ciudad: asesinatos, robos, asaltos a templos… No querían ser negativos, pero era obvio que algo no iba bien.

Sesshomaru –

Dime –

¿Tú crees en la leyenda de la perla¿La "Shikon no Tama"? –

No sabría decirte Inuyasha, últimamente pasan tantas cosas que no se si creer que existe o que es mentira… aunque se supone que es una leyenda y que no existe –

Ya bueno, se supone que no existen los demonios, y míranos – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Bueno, en eso llevas razón –

Anda, mira que chicos tan guapos hay en ese coche negro – se escucho decir a unas chicas en un semáforo mientras estos estaban parados. Inuyasha les dedico una sonrisa y las chicas se sonrojaron mucho.

Vamos Inuyasha, ya eres mayorcito para estas cosas – dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

No Sesshomaru, lo que pasa es que un cubito de hielo es menos frio que tu y no sabes disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas como estas.

Siempre serás un casanova –

Sabes que tú también lo eres, aunque de distinta forma, jajaja –

Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a casa de una vez – dijo acompañado de un leve gruñido.

Y así siguieron el camino hasta la casa, donde ambos vivían en compañía de su padre y de la madre de Inuyasha, ya que la madre de Sesshomaru murió cuando este tenía 3 años. La madre de Inuyasha era una humana, era por eso que este era un hanyou, un medio demonio, mientras que su hermano era un youkai, un demonio completo.

Llegaron a la casa sin más contratiempos.

Hijos, que bueno que llegaron, su padre adelanto el viaje y ya está aquí- los saludo Izayoi.

Bueno, vamos a ver qué demonios está pasando últimamente en la ciudad – dijo Sesshomaru – Vamos Inuyasha.

Si, te sigo -

Entraron en la casa y fueron a un salón, donde ya los esperaba Inu-No Taisho

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha –

Buenas noches padre – dijeron Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Bueno hijos, como sabéis, tuve que salir para investigar más o menos que es lo que está sucediendo en la zona, y creo que descubrí algo que os podrá interesar –

¿De qué se trata padre? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

Pues bien, tiene que ver con la perla, o más bien dicho, La "Shikon no Tama" –

¿Qué? - dijo Sesshomaru algo nervioso.

Pero si supuestamente la perla no existía, era una leyenda – aseguro Inuyasha.

Ya, y supuestamente los demonios no existen y míranos – comentó Inu-No Taisho – El asunto es que hay un individuo en la ciudad que quiere hacerse con el poder de la perla y usarla para beneficio propio. Ya sabéis que la perla la portaba una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, pero esta murió hace ya mucho tiempo, dejando la perla en un templo, pero inservible, ya que no había nadie con el suficiente poder espiritual como para darle poder – paró un poco para beber algo de agua y continuo – pues bien, dice la leyenda que tuvo un hijo con un youkai, y de esta unión nació un ser de gran poder. Pues bien, he descubierto que este youkai que ansia el poder de la perla quiere usar a este individuo para así activar el poder de la perla y utilizarla. Aunque esto serie muy perjudicial para este ser de mezcla, ya que podría morir en el traspaso de energía espiritual a la perla.

Entonces padre¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? – preocupo un Sesshomaru algo preocupado.

Nuestro deber es encontrar a este ser y evitar que este ser que ansia el poder lo capture – contesto el padre – y según tengo entendido, dentro de 1 año exacto, será el día de máxima energía solar, y en esa noche, es cuando este youkai querrá utilizar la perla.

Bien, pues entonces deberíamos empezar a ver como damos con este ser – dijo Inuyasha bostezando.

No hijos, ahora descansar, ya mañana veremos cómo empezamos – dijo su padre.

Se disponían a salir del salón cuando Sesshomaru llamo a su padre y le pregunto si se podía quedar un momento, pues quería comentarle algo. Le comento todo lo que había pasado en la noche, y su padre escucho atentamente. Cuando termino, le dijo que fuera a descansar, que ya mañana verían que hacían.

"Cómo haremos para encontrar a este youkai y traerle para protegerle" se pregunto Inu-No Taisho mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación. "¿Debería haberle dicho a Sesshomaru que me han dicho que jugara un papel importante en esta guerra?, crep que es mejor que lo descubra por si mismo"

-------------------------------------------------------- CONTINUARA -------------------------------------

Holaa!! buenas!! en el otro capi no deje comentario, pero como es mi primer fic, pos no me acorde, jajaja!! la historia me la voy sacando de la manga a medida q voy escribiendo, asi q supongo q actualizare no muy seguido, pero tratare de tardar lo menos posible.

espero que me dejen Reviews, y no sean muy duros!! q como e dixo, es la 1º historia q hago, jejeje!! es broma, cualkier sugerencia, aviso,... lo que sea, sera bien aceptado.

muxos besos!!!


	3. Cap 3 Recuerdos

**Cap. 3 – Recuerdos**

En lo alto de un edificio se encontraba ella, tras su pequeña disputa con Bankotsu. Tenía que ver, antes de empezar su venganza, como iba a vivir en aquella ciudad, puesto que tenía un pequeño piso en el centro que había sido de una tía suya. También contaría con la ayuda de un amigo que vendría en unos meses, "pero aun así tendría que buscar algún trabajo" pensó para sus adentros. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, cambio un poco su apariencia, haciéndola parecer un poco más diferente, por si se encontraba con alguien de la banda de su padre, que no la reconocieran. Así mismo, escondió su energía espiritual. Era difícil ser la hija de un youkai y una sacerdotisa, si bien no era una hanyou del todo, ya que ella no perdía sus poderes en ningún momento, no era una youkai, sino una mezcla de ambos, pero igual o más poderosa que muchos youkais.

Llego al piso en cuestión y entro. Era pequeño, pero estaba bien. "Total, solo vamos a estar 2 personas aquí". Se acomodo como pudo y fue a dar un baño.

Creo que empezare a preguntar por los alrededores por si alguien necesita algún empleado… - y no siguió porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento. "Quien será" se pregunto.

Dígame –

Hey Kagome, que bueno que ya llegaste, no sabía si estarías ya allí –

¡Kouga! Qué bueno oírte¿Cómo estás? –

Bien, bien. Ya pronto saldré para allá, solo tienes que esperarme unos meses, lo que me lleve recuperarme del accidente que tuve– contesto – y dime¿tuviste algún problema al llegar a Tokio? –

Mmm, a decir verdad, ya esperaban mi llegada… me encontré con Bankotsu… -

¿¿Bankotsu¿Sigue a las órdenes de tu padre? –

Si, aunque ya sabes que prefiero que le llamemos Naraku y no padre… y si lo piensas, si que tuve una pequeña disputa con Bankotsu…-

¡Ups! Verdad Kagome, lo lamento –

No te preocupes –

… -

¿Qué para Kouga? –

Ya sabes que no me gusta que te fueras tu sola para allá, debiste haberme esperado para irnos los 2 –

Kouga, amigo mío, sabes perfectamente que puedo adelantarme yo primero, además, aun no le has dicho a Ayame que vas a venir y sabes tan bien como yo que no lo tomará bien… -

En realidad ya le comente… -

¿Qué? Espero que no haya pasado nada malo – dijo preocupada Kagome, pues sabía que Kouga y Ayame no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y no quería estropear dicha relación.

Nada de eso – dijo Kouga alegre.

¿? –

Si, si, lo que oyes, ha dicho que me esperara y que no me preocupe. Entiende la situación, y que a los 2 nos jodieron bastante, así que ve normal lo de vengarnos –

¿Pero ella sabe que esto es peligroso? Ten en cuenta que hace poco casi la palmas y ahora vas a venir… - dijo Kagome algo preocupada todavía.

Si, le conté absolutamente todo –

¡Qué alivio! –

Si…pero ahora debemos hablar en serio Kagome – la voz del joven se torno seria –. Sabes perfectamente que Naraku planea… -

Si, si, lo sé, que planea usarme para darle poder a la perla y matarme de paso, ya que tanto mi madre como yo solo somos un estorbo para él – dijo Kagome también seria.

¿Entonces por qué no me has esperado? Sabes perfectamente que es dentro de un año cuando el planea revivir el poder de la perla.

Ya lo sé Kouga – dijo ella con paciencia - pero debes entender que debo investigar en profundidad el tema, y eso podría llevarme mucho tiempo. Además, sabes tan bien como yo, que para usar mi poder para la perla, el debe poner algo de su poder también, lo que hará que este más vulnerable en ese momento, que será cuando lo matemos.

¿Sabes que tú también puedes morir? –

Tengo muy presente las consecuencias Kouga, no me importa morir si con ello consigo que Naraku muera también conmigo –

… -

¿? –

Sabes, cada día te pareces mas a tu Kikyo… -

Eso me dicen, pero ella se dejo seducir por ese infeliz, y eso a Naraku jamás se lo perdonare – dijo fríamente.

… A veces pienso es como eras antes, y como has cambiado –

Sabes perfectamente que solo podre ser como antes cuando todo termine –

Si, y por eso estoy impaciente por ver la muerte de Naraku, mi amiga, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo –

Lo sé Kouga, muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre –

No es nada amiga – dijo tiernamente – bueno, voy colgando que tengo cosas que hacer… ¡a si¡Ayame te envía besos y que seas fuerte! Te echa de menos… -

Dale besos también Kouga, y dile que seré fuerte – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches Kagome –

Hasta luego Kouga –

Colgó el teléfono y decidió salir del baño, ya que se estaba empezando a arrugar. Todavía no entendía por qué Kouga tenía tanto afán por ayudarla. Sabía que eran los mejores amigos, y que siempre le ayudaría, pero esto era muy peligroso, y mas con todo el ejercito que tenia Naraku a sus pies. "Sabes que Naraku nos destruyo a todos, incluso mato a mi familia… y sabes que eres la única familia que tengo desde aquella noche…"le había dicho Kouga, decidido a ayudarla.

A si, aquella noche donde al cielo de la noche se torno rojo sangre…

_Flash Back_

Era un pueblo, de humano y youkais viviendo juntos, en las montañas cerca de Kyoto… todo estaba en silencio y de pronto, un grito rasgo el cielo. Un grupo de hombres armados mataba a sangre fría a todo aquel que encontraba… y al frente estaba Naraku, un demonio aceptado en el pueblo solo por haberse juntado con la sacerdotisa encargada de este. Naraku iba al frente de su grupo, e iban en dirección a la casa de la sacerdotisa.

¡Kikyo¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Naraku con ira.

Jamás te llevaras a Kagome infeliz¡jamás lo permitiré! – grito una mujer, con un arco y flechas, apuntando directamente a Naraku.

Kikyo…sabes que la necesito… además, es mi hija y hare lo que me plazca con ella… aunque sea una débil niñita de mamá-

Mi señor, creo que su hija no está en el pueblo… - dijo un joven con una gran espada.

¡Bankotsu! Creía que estabas enamorado de mi hija… - pregunto Kikyo asombrada.

… - este no dijo nada, pero su rostro se veía confundido.

¿No lo sabías Kikyo? Yo le mande a Bankotsu que cortejara a Kagome, para así llevármela conmigo, todo fue obra mía… ¡JAJAJAJA! –

Maldito… - dijo Kikyo, lanzándole una flecha sagrada a Naraku, pero esta la esquivo por poco y le propino a Kikyo un tajazo en la espalda con una daga que portaba.

¿Conoces la daga Kikyo? Es Meidou, La Daga Maldita – rio maliciosamente – jamás podrás descansar en paz hasta que la persona que te hirió muera¡y no pienso morir¡Tu alma quedara encerrada en el inframundo para siempre! –

Acto seguido, este se dio la vuelta para ver como la familia de lobos le atacaban, pero él, rápidamente, asesino a todos, sin dejar a ninguno si quiera saber que sucedió. Al ver que efectivamente su hija no estaba en el pueblo, dio la orden de búsqueda, pero jamás la encontraron. Por ello, se fueron a Tokio, con los negocios que Naraku poseía, pues no podía permitir que los humanos supieran de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales. Además, sabía que tarde o temprano, su hija volvería a él en busca de venganza, y en ese momento… la mataría.

Aquella noche, su madre le había dicho que saliera del pueblo con unos cuantos y que no volvieran, pues era peligroso. Pero ella era un poco rebelde, así que cuando el grupo se escondió bien lejos del pueblo, utilizo un conjuro sobre la superficie del rio, para ver que ocurría y por qué su madre le había dijo que se fuera.

Todo el grupo observo la escena de la matanza casi sin respirar… y desde ese momento hasta la actualidad, que habían pasado 50 años de lo ocurrido, solo deseo venganza, al igual que sus compañeros de fuga.

Cuando todos descubrieron lo que pasaría en unos años, ella decidió que iría a matar a su padre, y así Kouga se le unió, afirmando que como él y Ayame eran los únicos supervivientes lobo del pueblo, el también quería venganza…

_Fin Flash Back_

Y así llegamos a la actualidad, donde en un año, un youkai se volverá el más poderoso, o morirá.

No importa lo que me ocurra, no pienso permitir que siga vivo… - dijo Kagome, mientras sus ojos se teñian de rojo momentáneamente.

-------------------------------------------**C**O**N**T**I**N**U**A**R**A ---------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!! Que tal? Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animaron mucho y son los primeros que recibo!!

Bueno, alla voy con las respuestas! Por roden de llegada:

**SessKag**: me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Pensé en darle otro enfoque distinto a la historia y si, kag es hija de Naraku, y ex de Bankotsu, ya que asi tendría motivos de venganza, jejeje!! Y quien sabe si Kagome volverá a ser dulce alguna vez.Espero que sigas el fic y comentes!! Muchas gracias!!

**Kagomekatheryne** : muchas gracias por tu review, me gusta que te guste mi primer fic, jejeje!! Y kag weno, es algo distinta a la historia normal, jajaja!! Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando!! Muchas gracias!!

**Laetus** ¡Holaa!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, tras leer varios fics, entre ellos los tuyos de SesshxKag, me salce a la piscina y dedici hacer una historia. Puse a Bankotsu como ex pq del gupo de los 7 es el que mas me gusta, y si, es la actualidad con poderes y todo. Espero que sigas leyendo dejando comentarios!! Muchas gracias!!

Ya pronto aparecerá Sesshomaru e Inuyasha de nuevo y quien sabe que puede pasar

Nos vemos!!!

XtinaOdss


	4. Cap 4 Profecia

_(Entre paréntesis, comentario de la autora.)_

**Cap. 4 – Profecía **

Había pasado un mes desde que sintieran esa cantidad de energía, y todavía no habían podido descubrir de quien se trataba, y eso exasperaba a Sesshomaru. Sabía que tenía que andarse con ojo, ya que ese ser era muy poderoso, pero le fastidiaba no saber quién era.

Y para colmo, estaban esos sueños tan raros que estaba teniendo últimamente. En ellos podía ver a una joven de espaldas, vestida de negro y con espadas en las caderas, y cuando ella se volteaba para verlo, se despertaba.

Esa noche no había sido la excepción, y volvió a soñar con ella. En esta ocasión, también la veía luchar… maldita sea, era muy buena con las espadas, y eso le gustaba en una mujer. ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas ahora? Tenía que ponerse a tratar de descubrir quién era esa joven y por qué soñaba con ella; y a su vez, tenía que buscar al ser que iba a ser utilizado para dar poder a la perla. Era más de media noche, pero no podía seguir en la cama.

Bueno, será mejor que baje a hablar con padre para ver si tiene nueva información- dijo para sí mismo.

Salió de su habitación y fue al baño. Después fue hacia su habitación, pero no estaba allí, así que decidió buscar por la casa hasta que lo encontró en su despacho, hablando con Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru hijo, pasa, estaba hablando con Inuyasha, pero no quisimos despertarte –

¿Por qué no? – pregunto algo enfadado.

Porque tu hermano me ha dicho que últimamente no duermes bien y tienes sueños extraños – dijo con mucha paciencia.

Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada enfadada a Inuyasha, mientras este se avergonzaba de haberle dicho eso a su padre, ya que a lo mejor quería decírselo él.

Pues de eso iba a hablarle padre, de unos sueños que tengo últimamente y ver si podía decirme que significan –

Tú dirás hijo, de que tratan los sueños –

Pues vera padre, en esos sueños puedo verme luchando contra algo, aunque no sé que es y usando una espada muy rara, y también puedo ver a una joven vestida de negro y con espadas gemelas luchando contra alguien, pero jamás puedo ver el final de la lucha, la llamo, aunque no escucho su nombre, y siempre que ella voltea hacia mí, me despierto agitado… - dijo el algo inseguro de su propio sueño. – ¿Que cree que es padre?

Inu-No Taisho permanecía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, asimilando todas las cosas que su hijo le había dicho. Pensó que ya era hora de contarles algo muy importante. Al fin, abrió los ojos.

Sesshomaru, el otro día cuando fui al templo, no solo supe investigar los planes del enemigo, también me hablaron de una extraña profecía que se produjo hace muchísimos años y que reza así:

"_En el año de Atsa-Kami (inventado XD) nacerá una joven de extraño poder, de padre youkai y madre sacerdotisa, cuyos poderes demoníacos y purificador serán transferidos a su hija, creando un ser de poder único y casi inagotable._

_De dicho poder intentaran aprovecharse muchos y solo uno estará cerca de conseguirlo pues si el Guardián de la Luna la protege, el intento quedara en muerte para el ser demoníaco con afán de poder..."-_

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se quedaron en silencio escuchando y pensando en lo que les había dicho su padre...El Guardián de la Luna…

Bien, os explico – dijo su padre – esta joven, que ya hemos descubierto que se trata de una mujer, nació de la leyenda de Kikyo, la sacerdotisa, y el youkai, que hoy he descubierto que le llaman**"Karanu" **_(inventado XD, Naraku pero con las letras cambiadas)_, aunque me temo que su verdadero nombre no lo sé. Y el Guardián de la luna…bueno…eres tu…Sesshomaru – dijo su padre mirándolo. Sesshomaru se quedo de piedra, no podía creer lo que su padre le decía. ¿Él¿En una profecía?

Padre, creo que os equivocáis, yo no puedo aparecer en una profecía, ni ser el Guardián de la Luna… - Sesshomaru miraba a su padre, pero este estaba muy serio mirándolo fijamente.

¿Por qué crees que no lo eres? – le pregunto.

No sé, supongo que me lo hubieras dicho antes¿no? –

No hijo, tu eres el Guardián de la Luna, lo llevas en la sangre –

¿Cómo que en la sangre¿Qué significa? – pregunto Inuyasha, pues había visto que su hermano era incapaz de articular palabra.

Significa que durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se formuló la profecía, el primogénito de nuestra estirpe era el Guardián hasta que su sucesor estuviera capacitado para cumplir con su tarea en caso de que la joven de la profecía apareciera – dijo su padre

¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

Porque no era necesario, pero ahora tenemos que saber bien a lo que nos enfrentamos, ya que será una guerra dura. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de que tú sigas con mi misión, Sesshomaru –

Sesshomaru, aun con un nudo en la garganta y muy serio, asintió, sin saber muy bien a donde le conduciría esto. "Dios mío¿en qué me he metido?", pensó intranquilo.

Bien, ahora os diré la nueva información: resulta que los Shichi'nintai están trabajando para este ser, lo que complica un poco las cosas – paro para ver las caras de sus hijos, de preocupación, aunque Sesshomaru intentara ocultarlo. - Pero aun así, he llamado a Miroku, el monje. Me dijo que ya salía, así que en un par de horas estará aquí. Ya sabéis que es muy bueno en la lucha y su ayuda podría ser necesaria. Me ha comentado que también traerá a Sango, la exterminadora. –

Eso podría poner las cosas las igualadas… – comento Inuyasha.

Sí, pero hay que tener en cuenta que siguen siendo muchos, y aparte, nos sabemos donde se ocultan el grupo de los 7, así que tendremos que ponernos a trabajar ya mismo, en cuanto lleguen estos 2 –

Efectivamente Sesshomaru – afirmo su padre - , pero también debemos encontrar a la joven de la profecía, ya que no queremos que caiga en manos enemigas. Además, su ayuda en la lucha podría ser necesaria también. Creo que tus sueños te intentan indicar el camino a seguir.

Bien padre, si quiere puedo ir ahora a buscar donde está la joven – dijo Sesshomaru, ya que creía que era su deber, por la profecía, aunque en realidad no le gustaba saber que su vida estaba predestinada. _(Yo también quiero que Sesshomaru me busque XD)_.

Si hijo, creo que lo mejor es que busques a la chica y la traigas, pero antes… quedaos aquí un momento…-

Su padre salió del despacho para ir a una sala en el extremo oeste de la casa, abrió un armario y saco una caja de él. La miró con nostalgia y con un brillo extraño en los ojos. La cargó y salió de la habitación, rumbo al despacho.

----

Mientras, en el despacho de Inu-No Taisho…

Sesshomaru¿Te encuentras bien? –

Si Inuyasha, solo estoy un poco sorprendido, nada mas… -

Si quieres puedo ayudarte… -

No, no, creo que padre quiere que haga esto solo. Creo que es mejor – dijo Sesshomaru algo distraído. ¿Por qué debía luchar con tanta gente alrededor? Él siempre había sido un solitario, y en temas de luchas, era mejor ir solo para no preocuparse del compañero… pero esta vez era distinto… sintió que no le importaba luchar acompañado, y algo en su interior le decía que debía encontrar a la joven de la profecía. Escuchó una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hijos, ya regrese –

¿Qué trae en esa caja padre? – pregunto Inuyasha con curiosidad.

Esto hijo, es mi legado para vosotros, ya es hora de que empuñéis vuestras nuevas espadas – y acto seguido, saco de la caja unas espadas y las repartió a sus hijos.

Inuyasha, esta es para ti, **Tessaiga, **la cual te protegerá en tus noches de humano y con ella aprenderás a luchar en serio, espero que domines todos sus misterios – y se la entrego. – Parece una espada normal, pero cuando estés en peligro y tengas que luchar, veras una magnifica espada.

Vaya, padre, le prometo que hare buen uso de ella – dijo con solemnidad Inuyasha.

Y para ti, Sesshomaru, por mi legado te ofrezco a **Tenseiga**, una espada que no podrás usar en una lucha normal – Sesshomaru lo miro extrañado y su padre sonrió – Es una espada que da vida, así que espero que la uses correctamente. – y se la entrego. Era una espada larga, son mango con incrustaciones, muy hermosa.

Gracias padre, hare buen uso de ella – "aunque no sé que voy a hacer con una espada que da vida", pensó. Él e Inuyasha se disponían a irse, pero su padre los detuvo.

Espera Sesshomaru –

Dígame, padre –

Esa no será tu única espada, ya que como eres el Guardián de la Luna, debes poseer la espada que se otorga de heredero en heredero – y acto seguido saca otra espada de la caja – Esta es**Tokijin**, la espada del Guardián, espero que aprendas a usarla pronto - y se la entrego a Sesshomaru, quien la espada sorprendido. Era grande, de mango negro y parecía poderosa.

Gr…Gracias padre – dijo Sesshomaru, algo asombrado por la fuerza que emanaba de la espada.

Inu-No Taisho vio a sus hijos con las espadas que antaño le pertenecieron, y sonrió. "¡Como pasa el tiempo!" pensó para sí mismo, solo hacía 150 años que sus hijos empezaron a luchar y ya estaban con sus espadas_(tengamos en cuenta que los demonios viven muchos años, sino miren a Kagome también, jejeje XD)._

Bien, poneos en marcha. Inuyasha, ve a ver qué averiguas, date una vuelta por ahí. Aprovecha que es de noche – Inuyasha se fue, dejando solos a Sesshomaru e Inu-No Taisho. – Y tu Sesshomaru, ve a ver si averiguas algo de la chica que buscamos.

Si padre – de pronto, su cuerpo brillo, y acto seguido, Sesshomaru vestía unas extrañas ropas con armadura incluida, lucia garras y marcas en la cara. También poseía una estola. – De vez en cuando, es bueno quitarse la apariencia humana –

Cierto. Trata de utilizar algún método para atraer su atención, pero ten cuidado, porque puede creer que eres un enemigo. Mientras, llamare a Miroku para preguntarle por donde van – dijo su padre, y se fue a buscar a Izayoi.

"Espero que domines a Tenseiga hijo, y que así puedas descubrir su verdadera forma", pensó Inu-No Taisho mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Sesshomaru en el despacho.

Sesshomaru se quedo solo en la estancia, pensando en cómo daría con la joven, de la que solo conocía su espalda y ropas, pero estaba seguro de que la encontraría, tenía ese presentimiento y se iba a aferrar a él. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba ansioso por encontrarla. "¿Sera por la profecía?" pensó él, y a la vez intentaba ver como haría para atraer a la joven.

Se concentro unos instantes, y descubrió que habría un método muy bueno para ello.

Bueno, tendré que ponerme manos a la obra – y se adentro en la oscuridad de la noche en la ciudad, mientras aumentaba poco a poco su energía espiritual, hasta que empezó a emanar gran cantidad. "Espero que funcione, no quiero atraer a muchos enemigos" pensó para sí mismo.

Se sentó en la azotea de un gran edificio, donde había grandes vistas, a esperar…

---------------------------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A --------------------------------------------------

Holaa¿Qué tal? Yo aquí sigo, tratando de hacer una historia interesante. Jejeje.

Este capítulo lo escribí 2 veces, porq hice este y el quinto de la serie tb, pero no me gusto como quedo, así que lo borre todo lo que llevaba y decidí empezar de nuevo, ya que no me había quedado muy acorde a la historia, espero que les guste!!Me encanta que me dejen reviews, ya que asi puedo ver si va gustando la historia y esas cosas, asi que...dejen mas!! jajajajajaja!!! XD

Contestación a Reviews:

**Laetus**: holaa!! Me alegra que contestaras! Es lógico que Kagome quiera venganza, después de to lo que paso… y bueno, tenía que incluir a Kouga, que me encanta, así que lo convertí en su mejor amigo, jeje!! Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando!!Gracias!!

**Iyvker**: holaa!! Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos! Esta pareja es la que más me gusta, y como en la historia normal no puede ser… pos por aquí si!! XD Espero que sigas leyendo las continuaciones y dejando reviews!! Gracias!!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, besos!!

XtinaOdss 


	5. Cap 5 Por separado, mismo objetivo

_En paréntesis, notas de la autora_

**Cap. 5 – Por separado, mismo objetivo.**

¡Oh mierda! – exclamó Kagome.

Ya hacía varias noches que tenía sueños raros. En ellos se veía luchando contra algo, y a su lado había otro youkai, de espaldas con el pelo plateado, largo, y con extrañas ropas, pero cuando este iba a verle de frente, desaparecía el sueño y se levantaba. Y esa noche no era la excepción. Se levantó muy agitada, pues sintió una gran energía espiritual, y no sabía a qué se debía. No supo si era del sueño o en la realidad, y finalmente se decidió por lo primero.

Mierda, si no duermo no podre descansar bien, y tengo que estar siempre en alerta… - miro el reloj – oh vaya, solo son las 2 de la mañana… ¡y yo que creía que sería más tarde! En fin, creo que me voy a dar un baño.

Se despojó de la camiseta que usaba para dormir y de la ropa interior y se metió en el baño. "¿Quién podrá ser el de mi sueño? Nunca lo había visto y no sé, se me hace familiar, pero no sabría decir donde lo he podido ver…" pensaba para sí misma.

Estaba metida en el baño, cuando de pronto volvió a sentir esa energía espiritual, y era mayor que antes. "¿Quién posee esta energía¡En enorme! No sé si será un enemigo, pero debo ir a averiguarlo, no puedo quedarme quieta sin hacer nada."

Salió corriendo del agua, se secó y se vistió con un pantalón ancho y una camiseta, ambos negros. Desde la muerte de su madre, no vestía otro color que no fuera ese. Miró el qipao negro, que le hizo una amiga de su pueblo, que estaba colgado al lado de otros que también poseía _(traje chino, en el primer capi no sabía como se llamaba, ahora lo busque XD)_, pero no se lo puso, ya que ese era especial, y para una cacería nocturna como la que se iba a llevar a cabo no merecía la pena… ¿o sí? Algo en su interior le dijo que se lo pusiera con unas mayas debajo… era lo mas cómodo según ella para luchar, pues las aberturas de las piernas proporcionaban gran facilidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al final le hizo caso a su instinto y se lo puso, no sabía decir por qué. Era negro entero, son unos bordados en negro más oscuro que le daba un toque elegante, y a la vez salvaje. Le gustaba mucho este.

Se vistió, se recogió el pelo en una coleta, cogió a sus 2 espadas y salió por la ventana. Sabía que solo tenía que seguir el rastro de energía, que no sería nada complicado. No sabía si era alguien del grupo de Naraku, y si lo era, era mejor deshacerse de él u obligarle a hablar sobre sus planes… fuera lo que fuese, tendría que luchar, lo presentía.

Salió al balcón de su piso y subió por la pared hasta la azotea, desde allí tendría mejores vistas de la ciudad. Sentía como si esa energía espiritual la llamara… era extraño… pero le era familiar, como si la hubiera sentido antes.

Pero aun así, en tensión, peso que se podría divertir un poco, ya que llevaba un tiempo sin usar sus poderes y le apetecía pasar un buen raro, así que decidió retar al dueño de dicha energía, pensando ya en como atraer su atención.

Bien, creo que usare tu misma técnica, youkai… - y al decir esto, empezó a expulsar energía espiritual ella misma, en grandes cantidades.

Percibía como la energía del otro ser estaba a más o menos 10 km, y entonces, mientras emanaba energía, sintió como la energía de su adversario se movía, alejándolo y acercándose cada vez más, como en un juego.

La joven se rio para sus adentros, mientras acariciaba a sus espadas.

Bien, que comience la cacería… - y después desapareció de la azotea, para dirigirse a su objetivo.

----

No sé si habré hecho bien, podría atraer a algún Shichi'nintai… - murmuró Sesshomaru, en lo alto del edificio más alto de la ciudad, desde donde podría ver todo desde cualquier ángulo.

De pronto notó una energía muy poderosa, que provenía del sur, y supo que era ella. No sabía por qué ella emitía energía, se suponía que ella ya sabría donde se encontraba el. Pero algo en el interior de Sesshomaru le dijo que no sería fácil cogerla.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" pensó para sí mismo. "Que emitas energía para buscar a alguien y que este emita también, solo puede ser…". Sonrió para sí mismo

Está bien guapa, seguiré tu juego… -

Dicho esto, se puso a moverse en varias direcciones, para así ver que hacia ella. De pronto sintió como la energía de ella, que estaba a unos 9-10 km, pasaba a estar a 5 km. "Se mueve muy rápido, ni siquiera yo puedo pasar un tramo así en 1 segundo…esto se pone interesante".

----

La música era estridente, las luces, brillantes y cegadoras y el alcohol era consumido en grandes cantidades, hasta que una llamada a un móvil fastidio aquella noche.

¿Sí? Enseguida. Chicos, nos vamos, el jefe nos espera –

¿QUÉ?? Pero Bankotsu… –

Lo que oís, ir cerrando el cotarro¡y nada de peros! – sentencio Bankotsu.

Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando… - dijo apenado Jakotsu.

Ya lo sé, pero os recuerdo que no somos youkais y que estamos vivos por Naraku, así que vámonos ya -

Pagaron resignados y se fueron del local. Mientras salían, las chicas del bar les decían que volvieran cuando quisieran. Llegaron a casa de Naraku, y cuando tocaron la puerta, les abrió Kagura, la mujer del jefe y una experta youkai en el manejo de las fuerzas del viento.

Pasar al despacho, os espera allí – dijo fríamente.

Gracias señora – dijo Bankotsu con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pues sabía que tenía que tratar a aquella mujer muy bien, ya que si no su cabeza peligraría.

Atravesaron la casa y llegaron al final del pasillo, el despacho de Naraku. Llamaron y una voz les invito a pasar. Entraron a la vez que veían como otra persona salía. Este era Hakudoshi, un ser creado por Naraku, aunque ninguno sabia como.

¿Llamabais mi señor? – pregunto Bankotsu inclinándose, a la vez que el resto de los de su grupo también se inclinaban.

Así es, sentaos por favor – les dijo, y todos obedecieron al instante y se mantuvieron en silencio mientras él hablaba - . Según me informaron esta noche, parece ser que tenemos compañía en la ciudad, y cuando digo compañía, me refiero a que hay más youkais… y no son nada más y nada menos que "demonios perro", – se paró un momento, para ver como el grupo murmuraba excitado, pues estaban hambrientos de lucha – aunque todavía no he podido averiguar sus identidades, no dudo en poder hacerlo pronto. No sé cómo, pero estos han descubierto mis planes, aunque claro, no dejare que se interpongan en mi camino, y si hacen algo… los mataremos.

Señor¿y conocen la existencia de la perla y su poder¿Saben que hará falta a su hija para activarla?–

Así es Renkotsu, conocen toda la información, aunque como repito, no sé cómo se habrá filtrado. Aunque eso no es importante, ya que nunca conseguirán que no obtenga la perla –

Murmullos de excitación recorrían la sala. Los hombres estaban ansiosos por correr una batalla, y los demonios pero eran especialmente agresivos, por lo que la excitación de luchar ante seres así era aun mayor…pero no todos estaban tan contentos. Bankotsu, el líder de los Shichi'nintai, estaba algo inseguro de todo esto. Algo en su interior le decía que no era bueno lo que hacía, que luego le molestaría…y además estaban sus recuerdos… Desde el día que llego Kagome, Bankotsu había estado pesando bastante en ella, los cambios que había sufrido, lo hermosa que estaba…en estos 50 años, había cambiado, y eso le gustaba.

"¿Qué piensas imbécil? Sabes que solo estuviste con ella porque Naraku te lo dijo, no porque quisieras, además, ni siquiera la querías, todo fue una mentira…" pensó él. La voz de Naraku lo saco de sus pensamientos y se obligo a prestar atención a su señor.

Bien, esto es lo que haremos: quiero que vosotros dos – señalando a dos del grupo - bus… -

Naraku no pudo, seguir, ya que de pronto sintieron una energía espiritual muy grandes, que provenía del norte de la ciudad. Y al poco tiempo, otra presencia también muy grande, que provenía del sur.

Vaya, esto no lo esperaba, pero creo que esta del norte es la presencia de un demonio perro, y la del sur… la de Kagome… - Naraku rio, y todos se le quedaron mirando. – Bien, esto cambia un poco mis planes, pero de todas formas, podremos quitarnos de en medio este estorbo. Tu, quiero que vayas a por Kagome, pero tráela viva, y tu – señalando a otro - , ve a por el demonio perro este, y mátalo, no quiero interferencias en mis planes.

Mi señor, permítame ir a por Kagome, y así enmendar mi error el pasado mes… -

No Bankotsu, prefiero que tú permanezcas fuera este día, te necesitare más adelante – dijo Naraku.

Bien señor, se hará como órdenes – contesto Bankotsu algo decepcionado, pues quería volver a verla y cruzar su espada con ella… ¿o era por otra razón?

Los dos elegidos por Naraku se fueron, en busca de sus objetivos.

¿Mientras que haremos nosotros señor? – pregunto Kyokotsu.

Vosotros podéis iros a descansar o por ahí a dar una vuelta para despejaros, pero en ningún momento quiero que os interpongáis en las peleas¿de acuerdo? –

Sí, señor –

Todos salieron del despacho, y de la casa. Jakotsu, Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu se quedaron descansando en la casa, mientras que Bankotsu y Suikotsu fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí, cada uno por su lado.

----

En la mansión Taisho…

Padre, he conseguido algo de información –

Bien Inuyasha, dime, de que se trata –

Pues bien, por lo visto Totosai, el youkai que indaga en las calles, me contó que hace tiempo que ve a ciertos hombres armados, aunque la gente normal no pueda ver sus armas, que van muchas noches a un bar de la zona de Akihabara, y coincide con los informes que teníamos de los Shichi'nintai, así que he pensado que cuando Sesshomaru de con la tía esta, podemos investigar un poco –

Mmm – su padre se quedo pensando un poco – está bien, pero esperaremos a Sesshomaru –

----

¿Hasta cuándo vas a esconderte? – pregunto Sesshomaru al aire, pues la ansiedad que sentía por ver a la joven se le estaba convirtiendo en impaciencia.

De pronto, sintió una presencia en su espalda, pero no tenía nada que ver con la chica, sino que era…

"Mierda, atraje al enemigo" – dijo mientras esquivaba un ataque de veneno…

----

¿Dónde puede estar? – se dijo a si misma Kagome, pues tenía ya ganas de ver a este sujeto, que le había llamado, y a quien ella había retado.

De pronto, percibió una presencia detrás de ella pero no era él, ya que él estaba en dirección al frente.

¿Un Shichi'nintai? – pregunto ella algo preocupada. "Vaya, me localizaron, son rápidos", pensó, al tiempo que esquivaba una cadena de hierro a alta temperatura…

--------------------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A --------------------------------------------------------

Holaa!! Como están!! Yo auiq sigo, entre las clases y demás cosas, actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo, porq la historia me la voy sacando de la manga a medida que voy escribiendo, jejeje!!

Gracias por sus reviews!!

**icegirl06**: holaa!! Ya se que lo de Kagome de ser hija de Kikyo de Naraku es raro, pero tb keria incluir a la sacerdotisa y pensé que así quedaba mejor, ya muerta pero no en paz, jajajaj!! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia!! Y comentando, XD!

**Kagomekatheryne**: Wenass!! Como stas? Me gusta que te guste el la historia, se que es un poco bastante diferente a otras, y un se, así se le puede sacar mas jugo a la historia, jejeje!! Sigue leyendo si te gusta!! Y comentando, claro, jajaja!!

**Laetus**: hola!! Cmo tas?? Me encanta recibir tus reviews! Son mu largos y escribes muxas cosillas, jajajaj!! El que le hable de usted, es por respeto, y claro que hay wenas relaciones, ya taba harta de peleas entre hermanos… aunque luego… kien sabe, jajajaj!! Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que lo sigas haciendo!!

Que seria de una historia sin todos los personajes, jajaja!! Y aun faltan por llegar algunos que kiero incluir XD. La verdadera forma de Tenseiga……………………………………………..

Y a todos, muxas gracias por vuestros reviews que me animan a seguir dandole vida a una historia pensada. 

Nos vemos!!!

XtinaOdss


	6. Cap 6 Luchas por separado

_(En paréntesis, nota de la autora)_

**Cap. 6 – Luchas por separado**

No me lo puedo creer… me encontraron- susurro Sesshomaru mientras Mukotsu le lanzaba ataques poderosos de veneno _(si, aquí es más fuerte que en la historia, donde muere en 2 segundos a mano de Sesshomaru XD)_. Un ataque le rozo la tela del brazo y esta se desintegro, dando lugar a un pequeño agujero en sus ropas. También tenía algunas quemaduras por otras zonas, como el rostro o la pierna. La armadura resistía el veneno, para agradecimiento de él.

Sesshomaru estaba exasperado, ya que le habían interrumpido la búsqueda de la chica, y además, podía notar como la energía de esta variaba, y eso significaba que también estaba luchando contra alguien.

"Maldita sea, no me puedo acercar a él, ya que cada vez que lo hago, me lanza algo y debo separarme", pensó algo frustrado, pues lo que realmente le gustaba a él era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, "Bueno, tendré que recurrir a la lucha a distancia". Dicho esto, alzo su mano derecha y sus garras brillaron, tornándose de color verde.

Mukotsu vio que se enemigo se resistía a sus ataques. "Si fuera un youkai normal, ya habría muerto… no hay duda de que es un excelente adversario", pensó para sus adentros, mientras se reía y las ansias por matar a aquel individuo crecían. No creía que fuera a encontrar a otro contrincante igual.

¡Acércate si te atreves, perroooo! – gritó para enfurecer al youkai. Estaba convencido de que este se enfurecería y le atacaría, y en ese momento, le lanzaría su mejor veneno, y así matarlo.

Lo que no pensó era que tal vez aquel ser no solo luchaba en sistema cuerpo a cuerpo. Sesshomaru, lanzo un látigo a través de sus garras de la mano derecha, convertidas en el propio látigo. Mukotsu intento esquivarlo, pero era muy rápido y le dio en un hombro, y en una distracción de él, Sesshomaru le clavo las garras venenosas se su mano izquierda, otro ataque con el que no contaba este ser.

¿Veneno?, debes saber que mi cuerpo es inmune a todos los venenos¡así que no te servirá! – dijo mientras se veía la herida y las garras de Sesshomaru aun incrustadas en su pecho.

Eso no lo sabes tú, puesto que mi veneno es distinto a los tuyos, y se mezclo con tu sangre… - respondió Sesshomaru fríamente, y mirando a los ojos a Mukotsu - . Dime quien es tu jefe¡ahora! –

Ni en sueños… jejeje… no podrás evitar que se haga con la perla… -

Eso ya lo veremos… - y dicho esto, le corto la cabeza a Mukotsu con sus garras. El cadáver empezaba a desintegrarse. Lo miro con repulsión¿Cómo podía un humano haber vivido tanto?, sin duda, los caminos de algunos mortales para volverse inmortales al paso del tiempo y ser mas fuertes le parecían repulsivos. Sentía otra presencia que venía a sus espaldas, y al estar en tensión por la lucha y las heridas, no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

Solo desenvaino su espada, **Tokijin**, para terminar cruzándola con un ser que no esperaba para nada…

¿Tu? – pregunto Sesshomaru, asombrado.

----

¿Tú también eres un Shichi'nintai? – Preguntó Kagome al tiempo que esquivaba las llamas que Renkotsu le lanzaba - ¿No os quedo claro que no pienso unirme a vosotros? -

JAJAJA, no podrás evitarlo linda, terminaras uniéndote… ¡lo quieras o no! – respondió Renkotsu, mientras le atacaba sin compasión.

Ambos danzaban mientras se lanzaban ataques continuamente. Renkotsu tenía todo un arsenal de armas dedicadas al fuego, pero ella sabía muy bien como las usaba, pues en el pasado, le había visto en alguna ocasión, y ahora también le pareció que podría preveer algunos ataques, si bien no todos.

Hasta ese momento, no había sacado a Shauka, pues vio que a lo mejor no le haría falta, juntando ambas manos enfrente suya creó una esfera de energía purificadora mezclada con esencias demoníacas y se la lanzo a Renkotsu, quien la esquivo por muy poco.

Este, al realizar ella el ataque, le envió una especia de bala de cañón envuelta en llamas, y le dio a ella en el abdomen, lanzándola hacia atrás y distrayéndola un momento, y acto seguido, intento darle en la cara, pero no contaba con que ella no tendría heridas graves por su ataque.

¿Cómo es posible? Ese ataque te debería haber dejado herida de gravedad… - dijo Renkotsu asombrado, pues no se lo esperaba.

Como se nota que no me conoces… - solo tenía una pequeña quemadura en la ropa, justo en el sitio donde le había lanzado la bala de cañón, y un poco de sangre, pero no era grave. Se miró el qipao rasgado – Mira lo que has hecho¡me encantaba este traje! – dijo con furia. Estaba muy enfadada, no solo le había roto el traje, sino que también le había fastidiado su juego con el youkai que la buscaba y que ella buscaba.

Justo después, ella le lanzo un látigo rojo, que surgía de sus garras pero aparecía una parte enrollado en su brazo, pegado a este, y se despegaba por las garras _(muy extraño XD)_. El látigo le dio a Renkotsu en un brazo, arrancándolo de cuajo.

¡Ahhhhhhh¡Maldita! Te hare pagar por esto… - dijo con furia y dolor mientras veía su brazo sangrando a mas o poder. Le lanzo un ataque a Kagome, pero esta lo esquivo con gran facilidad y se coloco justo enfrente de él, dejándolo asombrado por la velocidad a la que se movió - . ¡Lo pagarás muy caro! – y justo cuando creía que le daría otro ataque…

Yo creo que no… - dijo fríamente, y justo después le lanzo hacia él y le arranco la cabeza de una patada certera en el cuello.

El cuerpo de Renkotsu empezó a descomponerse lentamente, mientas ella lo miraba con repulsión.

"¿Qué hacen los humanos por inmortalidad y poder?", pensó ella mientras veía como el cuerpo de su enemigo, descompuesto, se mezclaba con el viento, formando parte de él desde ese mismo momento.

Cuando vio la última mota de polvo del cadáver de Renkotsu, se relajo momentáneamente, ya que justo después, pudo sentir una presencia tras ella, pero la tensión de la batalla le había dejado los sentidos un poco mareados y no distinguía de quien se trataba. Tan solo desenvaino a Shauka, su espada, y se topó con alguien que no esperaba en ese momento.

¿Tu? – le pregunto este ser.

Ella se le quedó mirando.

-----

Ambos estaban tan absortos en sus respectivas batallas, que no se dieron cuenta de que, mientras luchaban, la distancia que los separaba se hacía cada vez menos. Cuando cada uno acabó con su respectivo contrincante, pudieron percibir la energía del otro, pero no se distinguieron, así que se atacaron.

**Tokijin y Shauka**,Guardián y protegido, cruzaron sus espadas, y el choque ocasiono chispas en la zona de contacto que separaba sus cuerpos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, intentado ver quien dar su brazo a torcer primero. Tras unos momentos, reconocieron sus energías espirituales respectivas, y poco a poco fueron relajándose, pero sus espadas seguían cruzadas, negándose a separarse. Y desde esa corta distancia se hablaron

¿Tu? – pregunto Sesshomaru - . Te he visto antes… -

Creo…que yo también… pero no sé donde…- dijo ella algo extrañada.

¿Eres tú la youkai que buscan para la perla¿Para darle poder? – pregunto él, inmerso en el característico color de sus fríos ojos, ahora abiertos de la sorpresa.

¿Cómo lo sabes¿Acaso tú también pretendes utilizarme? – dijo ella con furia mientras agarraba más fuerte la empuñadura de Shauka y hacia retroceder levemente a Sesshomaru. Ella se negaba a dejar de pelear contra este youkai, que sabía los planes de Naraku y podía ser uno de su grupo.

Ambos siguieron luchando, y las espadas se cruzadas en el aire, dando lugar a una danza que los impulsaba a separarse y volverse a encontrar. En un momento determinado, Sesshomaru volvió a hablar, para evitar pelear más tiempo.

Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento, así que tranquilízate… - ella lo miro con desconfianza, pero entonces dejo de mirar sus ojos ámbar y se fijo en su atuendo, en su pelo largo y plateado… ¡Era el! El hombre de su sueño…

¿De qué me conoces? – le pregunto ella con algo de desconfianza, sin dejar de presionar con Shauka.

No te lo vas a creer, pero… esto…te he visto en unos sueños que tengo desde hace 1 mes… - dijo él, mientras ella le presionaba muchísimo con la espada, y pensando que no le creería algo así¡hasta a él le parecía absurdo a veces! - ¿Y tú? Dijiste antes que creías que también me habías visto¿Dónde?

Pues… vaya… te parecerá raro… - ella estaba algo aturdida, y le dijo como le conocía – pues creo que te he visto en unos sueños que tengo desde hace un tiempo… -

Separaron sus espadas al fin. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos. Ella perdiéndose en esos pozos ámbar que tenía delante y que la atrapaban, y él sumergiéndose en los caminos marrones-rojizos de ella, que le atraían como nunca pensó en nadie. Ambos se atraían mutuamente, con pasión, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto _(aunque la pasión se palpaba en el aire XD)_

Vaya, es raro¿no? – pregunto él.

Ya lo creo… - contesto ella. El frio de sus ojos había desaparecido levemente, dando lugar a la sorpresa del momento.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ya que ninguno sabia que decir. Aunque ya se habían separado y sus espadas no se tocaban, aun las tenían en sus manos, como esperando un momento para usarlas si fuera necesario.

¿Eres tu quien emitió energía antes¿Por qué emanaste tanta energía?– pregunto Kagome.

… Si, y tu respondiste emitiendo también… y lo hice porque tenía que encontrarte…- dijo él.

¿A mí? – Pregunto extrañada, - ¿por qué a mí? –

Entonces voy a contarte todo lo que se hasta ahora – y empezó a relatar todo lo que sabían de la perla, "Karanu", los Shichi'nintai, la profecía, en esta parte ella se quedo muy extrañada cuando le explicaron el significado que la incluida a ella y a él, y todo lo demás que conocía…

Ella se quedo pensando, asimilando todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora y juntándolo con la información que conocía que le habían dado este youkai.

Mmm… creo que debes saber, que yo busco matar a aquel que quiere la perla… -

¿Por qué? - pregunto el youkai.

Es mi padre… - y Sesshomaru se quedo paralizado de la sorpresa… "Así que la leyenda es cierta entonces" pensó. – lo que paso fue que…

Y le relato todo lo ocurrido con su madre, su padre, su aldea… todo. Así como sus planes de venganza.

Sesshomaru estuvo en silencio y muy serio mientras escuchaba todo lo que ella le decía.

A mi familia y a mí nos gustaría cooperar contigo. Tenemos el mismo fin, que el de matar a Naraku, y creo que mientras más seamos, más posibilidades tendremos – dijo Sesshomaru.

Tengo un amigo que va a venir, así que antes prefiero hablar con él –

Claro, pero preferiría que nos dieras una respuesta pronto – declaro este.

Cuando tenga una respuesta, emanare energía. Búscame – dijo ella.

De acuerdo. – contesto este.

Por cierto, soy Kagome –

Yo soy Sesshomaru –

Dicho esto, desapareció enfrente de él, que se quedo mirando el lugar donde unos segundos antes, había estado ella.

Habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras se iba. Este tenía la sensación de querer que ella les dijera que sí, que les ayudaría. Ansiaba estar cerca de ella, no lo podía evitar.

**----**

Kagome llego a su casa y se quito la ropa, para meterse en el baño. Allí podría pensar bien. Sabía que era muy tarde, pero necesitaba hablar con Kouga y decirle todo lo que había pasado. Cogió el teléfono y marco el numero…

Mmm… ¿sí? –

¿Ayame? Soy Kagome –

¡AH! Hola Kagome¿como estas¿No es un poco tarde para llamar? – pregunto adormilada.

Si, lo sé, y no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero es urgente que hable con Kouga¿está por ahí? –

Si, enseguida te lo paso –

Espero unos instantes…

¿Sí¿Kagome? –

Kouga, que gusto oírte. Tengo algo que contarte… - y le conto todo lo ocurrido, desde los sueños, la cacería, las peleas, las historias de Sesshomaru… todo. Kouga escucho todo muy atento, y al final ella se paro para que él le diera su opinión.

Mira Kagome, yo creo que si podemos fiarnos de él, sino no habría matado a Mukotsu¿no crees? Además, dices que lo has visto en tu sueño, y ya sabes que tu madre decía que siempre teníamos que hacer caso a nuestros sueños, ya que pueden ser importantes –

Entonces¿crees que debería ir con ellos? –

Si claro, pero espera un poco, no vayas ya mismo. – dijo él, con voz todavía algo cansada, pero más despierto después de todo lo que le dijo ella. – Y cuando yo llegue, te buscare¿ok?

Vale Kouga, gracias y siento haberte despertado. –

No te preocupes, era importante – dijo el – Lleva siempre el móvil encima, y te llamo cuando llegue –

Vale, hasta luego Kouga –

Hasta luego, Kagome –

Colgó el teléfono, y se sumergió en el agua, dejando solo la cabeza fuera para respirar. Tenía que admitir que le había gustado el youkai, no lo pudo evitar. Además, salía en su sueño. ¿Qué podría significar la profecía de la que le había hablado Sesshomaru?

Al cabo de un rato, salió del agua y se puso la camiseta para dormir. Eran las 5 de la mañana, y pensó que después de la lucha y la charla podría dormir. Y así fue, ya que fue ponerse en la cama y se quedo dormida…

----

Padre, regrese –

Ah Sesshomaru, cuéntame cómo fue todo –

Sesshomaru le relato todo lo ocurrido. Inu-No Taisho escucho en silencio las noticias de su hijo y el también le conto lo que Inuyasha había descubierto.

Así que el nombre del youkai es Naraku…pero…¡si ese es el nombre de uno de mis accionistas! – dijo el padre asombrado.

Si, lo hemos tenido delante todo el tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta… -

Bueno, cuando lo veamos, tendremos que disimular, pues no sabemos si él conoce nuestra existencia ni quiénes somos. Bueno hijo, ve a descansar, que a partir de ahora, van a ser días muy movidos… -

Sesshomaru se fue a su habitación, y se puso la apariencia humana nuevamente, para evitar que le siguieran el rastro.

"¿Cooperaras con nosotros, Kagome?" pensó él, mientras se iba durmiendo.

----

¡Maldición! –

¿Se…señor? – dijo una voz preocupada.

El demonio perro y Kagome han matado a los dos… ¡y encima ella ha desaparecido! Mis bichos no pudieron seguir su rastro… - dijo Naraku muy enfadado.

No era una buena noche en la guarida de Naraku… y su furia se notaba a manzanas de allí.

Me las pagaran… - dijo en una amenaza…

**---------------- C O N T I N U A R A --------------------**

Holaa¿¿Qué tal?? Buah, este capi tb lo tuve que modifica tela, no me gusto la primera vez que lo hice, jejeje!!

Bueno, aquí van las contestaciones de los reviews!!

**icegirl06**: hola! Ya sé que lo de los enemigos es una putada, pero si no, no tiene gracia, jajaja y Bankotsu… claro que tiene q pagar, que fue muy malo con Kagome!! Jajaja!! Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews!!

**VioletFairy**: hola! Lo mismo, que lo de los malos es pa darle vidilla al asunto, y cuando se encuentren…. Po en este capi!! Jajajajaja!! Sigue leyendo y posteando!!

**Laetus**: hola! Es que los pobres no pensaron en los demás hija, estaban tan ensimismados buscándose que…bueno, jajaja!! También Inuyasha es mucho Inuyasha!! Sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios!!

En general, muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios, y a la gente que lee y no comenta…lanzarse a la piscina, que una buena crítica siempre ayuda a la hora de escribir. Les dejo que voy a empezar el capi siguiente!!

Besoss!!

XtinaOdss ¡!


	7. Cap 7 Ataque a medianoche

**Cap. 7: Ataque a medianoche**

Había pasado un mes desde su encuentro con Kagome¡un mes!, y todavía no tenía noticias de ella… ¿se uniría a ellos¿Lucharía por separado? Las preguntas inquietaban a Sesshomaru. Sabía que era irracional, pero tenía ganas de verla y estar con ella.

Todavía recordaba su encuentro a espadas, y los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano le llamaba.

Sesshomaru… ¡Sesshomaru! –

Ah, dios¡que susto!... ¿qué quieres Inuyasha? – pregunto algo molesto, pues no soportaba que lo vieran tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

Venía a preguntarte si querías dar una vuelta por ahí, te noto distraído… y he estado pensando que como llevamos un tiempo de mucho ajetreo, nos vendría bien despejarnos un poco –

Mmm… está bien, demos una vuelta esta noche. ¿Dónde están Miroku y sango? –

Han ido a una pueblo de por aquí cerca, sintieron una presencia maligna y fueron a comprobar que era. Me dijeron que volverían en una hora más o menos – contesto Inuyasha.

Ambos hermanos salieron, para así intentar despejar a Sesshomaru de sus pensamientos.

----

Ya ha pasado un mes¿debería decirles ya que si me uniré a ellos? – se preguntaba Kagome, mientras estaba tirada en su cama, con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de tirantas, lista para dormir cuando llegara el sueño. A decir verdad, tenía ganas de ver a Sesshomaru, pero Kouga le había dicho que era mejor esperar un tiempo, que no se precipitara.

Allí estaba ella, pensando en sus cosas, cuando de pronto sintió una energía acercándose rápidamente a ella y llegaba hasta su casa, provocando una pequeña explosión en su salón…

**--- Dos horas antes, en otro lugar ---**

Mi señor, buenas noticias –

Dime, Hakudoshi¿Qué has descubierto? – pregunto Naraku enojado… pues desde que había perdido a aquellos dos soldados de forma tan estúpida, tenia mal humor. No es que le importara perder aliados, es más, solo pensaba en el mismo y los demás le eran indiferentes, pero perderlos por luchar contra aquel demonio perro del que aun no sabían nada y con su hija¡su propia hija! Que debería estar a sus órdenes y no en su contra.

Hemos descubierto donde se esconde su hija señor. Es un piso de la zona sur de Tokio. Esperamos órdenes ante esta nueva información –

Bien, bien, muy bien – dijo Naraku, con una risa malévola – Quiero que Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu vayan a por ella¡y me da igual como la traigan mientras que ella esté aquí esta noche! – dijo mientras esto último lo gritaba con rabia. Le entrego a Hakudoshi un papel con las órdenes.

Se hará como ordenéis señor – y se retiro.

Hakudoshi caminaba por la casa hasta salir de esta y llamar a la puerta de enfrente, donde se encontraban el grupo de los 7. Al poco de llamar, abrieron la puerta.

¿Qué quieres Hakudoshi? –

Bankotsu, traigo aquí las nuevas órdenes de Naraku al conocimiento de la nueva información referente a Kagome – dijo con voz monótona mientras le pasaba el papel con las ordenes de Naraku.

Algo en el estomago de Bankotsu se revolvió al leer el contenido de la nota.

Bien, pondré a los seleccionados al corriente para que se preparen – sentencio Bankotsu, y Hakudoshi se fue para la otra casa. Bankotsu cerró la puerta, y se dirigió al salón, donde estaban los cinco miembros restantes de los Shichi'nintai. Los ánimos estuvieron por los suelos ese mes, y Bankotsu sabía que una buena pelea contra la asesina de Renkotsu podría elevar los humos de algunos de ellos.

Chicos, tengo noticias – anuncio, mientas vio como todos dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para prestarle atención -. Resulta que han descubierto el paradero de Kagome – murmullos de furia recorrían la sala – y Naraku ha ordenado que Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu vayan allí y que la traigan, cueste lo que cueste.

Los seleccionados se miraron y se fueron a recoger sus armas, pues ahora sabían bien a lo que se enfrentaban y querían vengar a sus compañeros, y aunque no podían matar a Kagome, siempre podrían torturarla.

Salieron en dirección a la casa de la chica, mientras Bankotsu veía como se iban, con un nudo en el estomago. ¿Estaba preocupado? Sí, pero… ¿por quién?

Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu fueron a por la chica, e irrumpieron en su casa, provocando una pequeña explosión.

**--- Momento actual ---**

Una explosión en su salón saco a Kagome de sus pensamientos. Cogió sus espadas gemelas y salió para ver lo que ocurría.

Vosotros… -

JAJAJA¡ahí está Kyokotsu! –

Bien, muy bien – contesto el mencionado.

Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu, amos armados hasta los dientes, habían entrado por la ventana de la casa de la chica, formando a su paso un gran agujero, cosa que enfureció a Kagome. Desde la calle se podían escuchar algunos gritos de las personas que estaban andando por la calle en ese momento.

Vaya, vaya¿a qué debo esta visita? No deberían ser tan escandalosos¿no se lo dijo Naraku? –

Ya lo sabes preciosa, esta vez vendrás con nosotros aunque tengamos que llevarte a rastras – dijo Kyokotsu con una risa malévola - , ya que tenemos carta blanca para llevarte hasta tu padre, sea como sea –

No te libraras esta vez – dijo Ginkotsu.

¿Y si pongo resistencia? – pregunto la chica mientras ponía las manos en sus espadas.

Bueno… eso solo hará las cosas más interesantes… -

Dicho esto, ambos se lanzaron en pos de la chica con armas en lo alto, mientras ella les paraba con Shauka desenvainada.

¿Acaso no saben, que en un duelo se va de uno en uno? Que falta de educación… - dijo mientras una sonrisa iba adueñando su cara.

Ambos empujaron con fuerza, mientras sacaron a Kagome de su casa por el mismo agujero por el que ellos habían entrado. En la calle, se escuchaban gritos de conmoción cuando vieron que alguien salía disparado por la ventana, y la gente corría para otros lados.

"Creo que podre con ellos, aunque me va a costar", pensó la chica, viendo que estando en número reducido, era una desventaja para ella. Pudo observar que Kyokotsu le dijo algo a Ginkotsu y que este ultimo asentía, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Kyokotsu se lanzo en pos de Kagome, mientras blandía una lanza _(me lo he inventado. En la historia, este es el que es como un gigante, pero aquí le ponemos arma para hacerlo más interesante y darle más vidilla al asunto XD)_ y esta lo paraba con su espada. Era extraño, porque Ginkotsu no peleaba, así que ella dedujo que querían ir por turnos. En fuerzas estaban más o menos igualados, pero la agilidad de Kagome era mucho superior, así que cuando menos se lo espero, le lanzo a Kyokotsu una serie de patadas a medida que con la espada iba lanzando tajados, y algunos le daban en la piel al hombre.

Maldita¿¡cómo te atreves a hacerme cortes!? – dijo furioso.

Tú te lo has buscado, al irrumpir esta noche en mi casa – contesto Kagome muy seria, mientras preparaba un ataque de energía. Una de las características de Shauka, era que podía lanzas rayos de energía muy fuertes _(en plan viento cortante XD)_, así que le lanzo un ataque de energía, que le dio en uno de los brazos en el intento de este de esquivarlo.

¡Ahhhh¡Te vas a enterar zorraa! – dijo mientras le lanzaba unos cuchillos a Kagome, los cuales pudo esquivar menos uno, que le dio en el brazo izquierdo.

Ella se puso más furiosa todavía, y le lanzo otro ataque de energía a el hombre, pero de pronto vio como unos insectos muy extraños se interponían entre ella y su oponente, recibiendo el ataque que ella lanzo.

Maldita sea…estos bichos… ¡los he visto antes! - y entonces recordó haber visto a estos bichos muy seguido los últimos días, y muy cerca de su casa. – Así que es así como Naraku ha descubierto mi casa¿eh? Interesante –

Kyokotsu, al haberse librado del ataque de Kagome, fue tras ella con la lanza preparada para incrustársela, pero ella lo esquivo y con un golpe certero, le corto la cabeza con Shauka. Vio como se desintegraba el cadáver de Kyokotsu, pero no lo dio mucho tiempo de verlo, porque se acordó de Ginkotsu, pero era un poco tarde. Después de cortarle la cabeza a Kyokotsu, sintió como un tridente, el de Ginkotsu, penetraba en su piel por la espalda.

Maldito cabrón… atacando por la espalda… dijo mientras el se reía y la atacaba otra vez, empuñando a su querida espada. Pero poco pudo hacer, porque sintió como su mundo se oscurecía poco a poco.

Lo último que vio, fue a Ginkotsu yendo tras ella, para capturarla y llevarla con Naraku, y una sombra que se interpuso entre ambos…

**--- Unos momentos antes ---**

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha iban caminando por la calle, a ratos en silencia o a ratos comentando los acontecimientos que habían pasado y los que podrían pasar, aunque Sesshomaru iba un poco distraído. Podía sentir que algo no iba bien, pero no sabía decir de que se trataba, solo era una sensación extraña.

Sesshomaru¿me estas escuchando? –

Si, si, perdona Inuyasha, me he quedado pensando –

Joder tío, últimamente no se qué te pasa. Te hablo y es como si estuvieras en… -

No siguió hablando, ya que ambos escucharon de pronto una explosión en una zona cercana. Justo después, unos gritos angustiados de la gente que iba por esa misma zona y gente corriendo. Iban a ver o que pasaba cuando sintieron una energía espiritual que crecía en ese momento. Y de pronto… percibieron un choque de armas.

Esta energía… ¡es la de Kagome! – dijo Sesshomaru, y salió corriendo a ver lo que ocurría.

Espera Sesshomaru¡voy contigo! – dijo Inuyasha mientras salían en pos de su hermano.

Ambos corrían a una velocidad sobrenatural, asustados por lo que podía ocurrirle a la chica. Llegaron justo en el momento en el que vieron a Kagome cortarle la cabeza a un individuo con su espada, y se sintieron aliviados de que estuviera a salvo. Era increíble cómo se veía Kagome luchando, y eso le gustaba a Sesshomaru. Pero les duro muy poco el alivio, ya que al segundo siguiente, otro individuo le clavaba un tridente a Kagome por la espalda, sin que tuviera oportunidad de defenderse.

Sesshomaru no lo soporto, se quito la apariencia humana en menos de un segundo y se lanzo entre los que peleaban para protegerla. Inuyasha lo siguió y cogió a Kagome en brazos cuando esta iba desmayándose poco a poco, y no vio quien la salvo.

Sesshomaru puso su espada y paro el tridente de Ginkotsu.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto este asombrado antes el youkai que estaba ante el.

Eso no importa… - y se lanzo a por él. La furia hizo que fuera más rápido y fuerte de lo que normalmente ya era, lo que provoco que en un segundo, a Ginkotsu le faltara un brazo. Iba a lanzarle un ataque con **Tokijin**, pero un ejército de insectos de interpuso entre ellos dos, como antes había pasado entre Kagome y Kyokotsu, y pararon el ataque, dándole tiempo a Ginkotsu escapar.

Sesshomaru iba a ir tras él, pero su hermano le saco de su trance. "Ya lo matare" se dijo a sí mismo.

Sesshomaru, creo que es mejor que nos la llevemos, esta herida. – dijo mientras veía la herida de Kagome - . No corre peligro, pero no es bueno que la dejemos aquí.

Oyeron unas voces que venían de la calle y se ocultaron entre la gente.

Si, si, lo que oyes… una explosión en esa casa, y una chica salió de allí, pero no la he vuelto a ver…no, me fui¡qué miedo! – dijo una señora cotilleando por el teléfono móvil.

Así que esa era su casa¿no? Inuyasha, yo me la llevo, tu entra en su casa y coge algo de ropa y lo que encuentres más necesario. No creo que debamos dejar que vuelva aquí, no si ya saben donde vive – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras su hermano asentía e iba hacia la casa.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se fue saltando entre los edificios, intentando dar esquinazo a algunos insectos que aun quedaban en la zona. Mato a los que quedaban y fue hacia su casa, a dejar allí a Kagome para curarle la herida de la espalda.

Lo que nunca supo, es que otra persona había visto toda la pelea y ahora la sangre le hervía al ver a Kagome herida en brazos de ese youkai.

¡Maldito youkai! – dijo, mientras empuñaba su gran espada y recordaba los momentos con Kagome, cuando era él quien la defendía.

----

Nuevamente fallasteis… ¡y volví a perder a otro hombre más! – dijo una voz enfadada ante un hombre herido, sin un brazo.

Lo…lo lamento muchísimo señor… pero lo bueno es que ahora sabemos algo del enemigo... – dijo él, intentando que la nueva información le librara de la muerte.

Mmm… está bien, por esta vez te has librado Ginkotsu, espero que la próxima vez no me falles, o si no, no vuelvas por aquí – dijo en una sutil amenaza.

Ginkotsu se retiró hacia la zona de descanso de los Shichi'nintai, para encontrarse con sus compañeros y contarles lo sucedido. Pero vio que faltaba uno.

¿Eh¿Dónde está el jefe? – pregunto.

Salió poco después de vosotros a dar un paseo. Dijo que era para despejarse – contesto Jakotsu.

Cada vez quedamos menos, tenemos que andarnos con cuidado – dijo Suikotsu.

--- en otro lado ---

Así que los demonios perro la ayudaron¿eh? Esto se pone interesante – dijo Naraku mientras se reía. Aunque no sabía la identidad de estos, sabía que eran fuertes… y eso le gustaba.

--------------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A ------------------------------------

Hola!! Como van?? Yo aquí, que dentro de poco tengo un examen, y eso hace que esté falta de inspiración, además de liada estudiando, pero intentare traerles nuevos capítulos lo más pronto posible!

Bueno, al lio, aquí vas las contestaciones:

**Ladymary**: hola! me alegra que te gustaran los personajes, mujer, en algún momento los hermanos debían llevarse bien, jajaja!! Ya era hora de encontrarse tras tanta pelea. No te disculpes por dejar mensaje largo, a mi me encanto!! Besitos y sigue leyendo y posteando!!

**Laetus**: hola! Sesshomaru vs Mukotsu… bueno, como se enfrentaron en la historia, pos aquí también, jeje! Y lo de cortarle la cabeza, es que soy un pon a lo Tim Burton, jajaja!! Ya ves, menos mal que hablo el, que si no…los tengo peleando un rato, aunque… ya habrá pelea entre estos 2! Me alegra que te siga gustando y que leas más!! Sigue así!!

**icegirl06:** hola! A mi también me gustaría ser Kagome, jajaja! Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo! Sigue leyendo los nuevos capítulos que traeré y dejando comentarios!!

A todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sigan así.**Dejen sugerencias si así quieren!**

Por ejemplo: **aunque la pareja es SesshxKag, desean que se intente meter alguien??**

Ya nada mas, me despido!!

Besos!!

XtinaOdss


	8. Cap 8 Nuevas metas

**Cap. 8: Nuevas metas.**

Silencio. Eso era todo lo que podía saber que había a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos y observo que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Era una habitación grande, con las paredes pintadas de azul claro, un tocador de madera con un espejo y un armario grande de caoba. Al lado de la gran cama había sendas mesitas de noche con pequeñas lámparas, pero elegantes. Pero la pregunta era¿Qué hacia ella allí?

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado, ya que le dolía la herida de la espalda. Al no saber si estaba en territorio enemigo, creyó conveniente irse lo más pronto de allí. Busco sus espadas y las hallo en una silla, así que las cargo en las caderas, no sin dificultad. Se disponía a irse de la habitación por la ventana cuando oyó un ruido cerca de la puerta, así que pensó que era mejor irse lo más rápido posible.

La puerta se abrió cuando ella salto por la ventana.

¡Espera un momento! – dijo una voz de mujer que no reconoció. Ni siquiera vio de quien se trataba, lo único que importaba era salir de allí cuanto antes. Eran tres pisos, por lo que la caída no fue grande, pero aun así, con las heridas, al tocar el suelo se hizo daño.

"Mierda, la herida", pensó ella, al sentir como la sangre volvía a recorrer su espalda. "tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me cojan o si no…". Corría pero no sabía dónde estaba, así que no encontraba la salida. No podía levitar porque requería poder espiritual que ahora se concentraba en su herida.

Podía sentir como le flaqueaban las fuerzas, pero tenía que salir de allí, tenía que conseguirlo. Creía que se caería al suelo por la falta de fuerzas, pero unas manos la agarraron por la cintura con delicadeza.

Hey, hey¿estás bien? –

Suéltame… - dijo mientras intentaba salirse de ese abrazo. Miro con dificultad a aquel que la agarraba - ¿Sesshomaru?

Sí, soy yo. Estas a salvo, no estás con Naraku ni nada por el estilo, tranquilízate¿vale? –

Vale… gracias – contesto ella, al tiempo que se volvía a desmayar por la falta de sangre.

Sesshomaru la cargó nuevamente y entro en la casa. Allí estaban todos, buscándola, ya que sabían que podría ponerse nerviosa y luchar, y con eso, que se le abrieran las heridas.

Sesshomaru¿la encontraste? –

Así es Inuyasha, salto por la ventana de la habitación como nuestra madre vio y cayó al césped, e intento salir, pero estaba desorientada y mareada por las heridas que se le abrieron y perdía bastante sangre – contesto este.

Vaya que alivio, aunque me encantaría verla en acción… - dijo otra voz que entraba a la casa tras Sesshomaru.

¡Miroku! No seas así, pobre chica –

Lo siento Sango…jeje – dijo este.

Sesshomaru¿quieres que me ocupe de ella una vez que la lleves arriba? – pregunto Sango.

Si Sango, gracias, mi madre ira también luego para ver como progresa. Ahora, sígueme hasta la habitación y ya allí te ocupas de la herida – dijo este, mientras la chica asentía y le seguía hasta la habitación, mientras Inuyasha y Miroku permanecían abajo.

Dime Miroku, que era al final la presencia de la aldea –

Bah, nada importante, solo unas almas que se resistían a abandonar el mundo a pesar de haber fallecido hacía ya tiempo…eran más pesados… - dijo con voz cansada, pues habían sido bastantes almas y era muy cansino. – Creo que iré a descansar un poco, apenas son las 9 de la mañana. Cuando la chica…Mmm… como se llamaba…Kagome¿no? Si eso, cuando Kagome despierte y le vayáis a explicar la situación, avisarme –

Venga, yo te aviso si despierta antes que tu –

Y dicho esto, Miroku salió del salón, para irse a su habitación a dormir un rato, mientras Sesshomaru bajaba las escaleras tras haber dejado a Kagome en la misma habitación de la que había escapada momentos antes.

¿De qué hablabais? –

Nada, me ha contado que en la aldea a la que fueron ayer había almas pesadas… - dijo con voz monótona Inuyasha. – Por cierto¿Cómo está la chica? –

Mejor, bastante mejor, a decir verdad no pensé que la herida estuviera ya casi cerrada, se recupera de forma muy rápida – dijo serio, aunque por dentro estaba asombrado de esta capacidad de regeneración tan alta.

En ese momento, Inu-No Taisho salía de la cocina para irse al hospital, pues no podía desatender a sus obligaciones.

Hijos, aunque ya sabemos quién es el enemigo, si lo veis debéis actuar con normalidad, ya que no sabemos si conoce nuestra identidad y si no la conoce, no vamos a darle motivos para que la descubra¿entendido? –

Si, padre – dijeron al unísono.

Sesshomaru, quiero que te encargues de Kagome, que no se asuste nuevamente y se adapte a estar aquí, no podemos permitir que vuelva a su casa ahora que conocen donde vive – dijo esto último, se despidió con la mano, y se fue para el hospital.

Por cierto Inuyasha¿tuviste algún problema para coger las cosas de casa de Kagome? –

¿Eh? No ninguno, cuando me fui es cuando empezó a llegar la policía, así que pude traer bastantes cosas sin problema – dijo con una sonrisa. Sesshomaru se rio para sus adentro cuando recordó como llego Inuyasha al rato de volver él, con una maleta enorme llena de ropa y cosas de la chica.

Cogí todo lo que pude, pero no me entraban más cosas en la maleta¡jajaja! – dijo Inuyasha mientras se iba riendo para su cuarto.

Sesshomaru se quedo en el salón, pensando en todo lo ocurrido y en cómo se sintió cuando la vio con el tridente atravesado. "¿No se suponía que la necesitaban viva? Entonces porque la atacarían así…es inconcebible el atacar por la espalda" pensaba mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba a su dormitorio para descansar un rato. No lo quería admitir, pero la sangre le hervía cuando pensaba en Ginkotsu y en cómo se las iba a pagar.

----

Y allí estaba Sango, limpiándole la herida a la chica, mientras esta estaba desmayada, cuando de pronto se empezó a despertar, aunque ya no estaba asustada como antes, si bien aun no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Vaya, buenos días, espero que ahora no te escapes – dijo con una sonrisa.

Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto algo aturdida.

Estas en la mansión de los Taisho, no somos del grupo de Naraku, eso te lo puedo asegurar muy bien – dijo ella muy seria, y de pronto una sonrisa apareció nuevamente – tengo entendido que conoces a Sesshomaru¿no?

¿Sesshomaru? – pregunto ella, y de pronto todo le vino a la memoria: el encuentro hacia un mes con Sesshomaru, las pelas con Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu, el tridente en su espalda, y la sombra que se interpuso entre Ginkotsu y ella - ¿Él me salvo?

Si, pasaba por allí mientras tu luchabas contra esos del Shichi'nintai¿muy oportuno no crees? –

Ya lo creo… ¡ay! –

Lo siento, es que tengo que cambiarte los vendajes para que no se te abra la herida – dijo ella en tono de disculpa – Por cierto, soy Sango. Y si luego bajas y ves a un monje un poco pervertido, ese es Miroku, mi "pareja" por así decirlo.

Encantada, yo soy Kagome -

Siguió quitando los vendajes, y luego le ofreció que se diera un baño, que estaría mejor tras remojarse en agua, a lo que ella dijo que sí. Además, le gustaba mucho estar en agua, no lo podía evitar. Entro en el baño y se quedo asombrada. Era bastante grande, entero blanco y con un baño también de gran tamaño, listo para que ella se metiera. Se relajo bastante, y también sirvió para que la herida se limpiara completamente.

Cuando salió, allí estaba Sango con todas las cosas necesarias para seguir ayudándola con los vendajes, se sentó en la cama mientras la chica le ponía un vendaje alrededor de la cintura, en silencio.

Te curas muy rápido, creo que mañana ya no habrá que ponerte más vendajes. Eso sí, te quedara una cicatriz, pero supongo que con el tiempo se irá – dijo la chica.

Ajá…gracias – dijo Kagome casi en un susurro. En su rostro se veía confusión.

No acostumbras a que te ayuden¿no? – pregunto Sango mientras la otra chica negaba con la cabeza.

Para este tipo de cosas no, siempre me las suelo apañar yo sola, ya que no dejo que me ayuden, pero para otras cosas si… - dijo Kagome, con voz seria pero con un toque melancólico.

Bueno, aquí es algo distinto. Para estas cosas siempre es mejor tener a alguien a tu lado. Por cierto, aunque no te lo he dicho, me dedico a exterminar espíritus malignos, se podría decir que también estoy en la guerra contra Naraku –

Y ambas siguieron hablando un rato mientras Sango terminaba de cambiarle los vendajes y la ayudaba a vestirse con algo de su ropa que había traído Inuyasha. A Kagome casi le da un susto cuando abrió el armario y vio su ropa allí, pero Sango en seguida le explico que después de que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la salvaran, este ultimo entro en su casa y cogió bastantes cosas para traerlas, cosa que tranquilizo bastante a Kagome.

Se puso uno pantalones normales y una camiseta, puesto que Sango le había dicho que siguiera descansando y que a la hora de la comida, ella iría aquí para ver si quería bajar o prefería quedarse en la habitación.

**--- Varias horas después ---**

Sesshomaru salió de su habitación después de dormir un rato aquella mañana, y bajo hacia el salón. Allí se encontró a Sango hablando con Miroku e Inuyasha de diversas cosas, como las almas del pueblo al que fueron y cosas parecidas.

¿Cómo está, Sango? – dijo refiriéndose a Kagome.

Pues bastante bien, las heridas estaban casi cerradas cuando le hice el último cambio de vendaje, así que mañana ya deberían estar cerradas del todo –

Se cura muy rápido – dijo Miroku.

Si bastante rápido. Bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar con ella cuando estuviera aquí mi padre, para explicarle lo que paso y esas cosas, además de preguntarle si va a cooperar con nosotros o prefiere ir por libre –

Creo…que me uniré a ustedes – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos se volvieron a ver quién era y descubrieron a Kagome apoyada en el marco de la puerta - . Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que han hecho ustedes por mí –

Sesshomaru rio para sus adentros. Estaba muy contento de que ella aceptara, así estaría más cerca de ella, porque aunque no lo admitiera públicamente, aquella chica lo traía loco desde que la vio por primera vez.

Bien, Kagome ellos son Inuyasha y Miroku – dijo Sango mientras los señalaba y estos hacían un gesto con la cabeza.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, estuvieron hablando un rato sobre la guerra que se aproximaba, los trabajos de Sango y Miroku, que hacían los hermanos Taisho… y allí estaba ella, al principio un poco aturdida entre tanta gente, ya que para temas de guerra, normalmente solo contaba con Kouga y unos cuantos que de vez en cuando les echaban un cable, pero poco más. Le costo acostumbrarse un poco a tanta gente, pero al cabo de un par de horas, ya estaba más suelta hablando.

Creo que deberíamos esperar a que volviera nuestro padre para seguir hablando del tema de Naraku, ya que él sabe muchas cosas y creo que su opinión nunca está de más – dijo Sesshomaru con voz seria, mientras miraba a cada uno de los que estaban allí.

Yo estoy de acuerdo, es mejor esperar a que vuelva – dijo Inuyasha -, por ahora, creo que es mejor que vayamos a almorzar, mi madre nos espera, y ya sabes, Sesshomaru, que a Izayoi lo le gusta que la hagan esperar. – dijo mirando al aludido con una sonrisa mientras todos fueron saliendo menos Kagome, que tiro de la manga a Sango para preguntarle algo.

¿Su madre¿No es también la de Sesshomaru? –

No, Sesshomaru es hijo de youkais, pero la madre de Inuyasha es humana, así que es un hanyou – dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

Ah – contesto Kagome. Ambas siguieron al resto hacia el comedor, donde les esperaba una mujer delgada, con el pelo castaño y ojos grandes, y rostro sincero y amable. Comieron y después le enseñaron la casa a Kagome, quien sabía que no podría seguir viviendo en su casa. Su rostro mostraba desanimo ante este hecho hasta que le enseñaron un gran dojo oculto en el sótano de la casa, rodeado por una barrera mágica que impedía saber lo que ocurría allí. Sesshomaru le dijo que si algún día quería, podían practicar allí, a lo que ella contesto asintiendo con la cabeza. El ya se imaginaba lo que sería cruzar su espada con ella de nuevo y sintió escalofríos que le pedían que fuera en ese momento, pero ella estaba aun herida, así que se contuvo de preguntárselo.

Ya en la noche, llego Inu-No Taisho, a quien le presentaron a Kagome. Y después estuvieron hablando un largo rato acerca de los planes de Naraku. Aun no sabían cómo era el ritual de traspaso de poder, pero el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha les dijo que en cuanto supiera algo, se lo haría saber enseguida.

Tras más de dos horas hablando, este les dijo que se retiraría a descansar, y eso mismo hicieron también Miroku y sango, los cuales se veían bastante cansados. Inuyasha dijo que vería la televisión un rato y Sesshomaru dijo que el daría una vuelta vigilante por la ciudad, así que Kagome aprovecho para irse también a descansar y mañana seria otro día.

Subió las escaleras y busco la habitación que le habían asignado, pero no la encontró y se perdió un poco, hasta que dio con una puerta que se abría a un pequeño balcón y se asomo. La vista era preciosa y a ella le hubiera gustado quedarse allí un rato, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Kagome? –

Ah, perdone señora Taisho, no sabía que esto era un balcón –

No pasa nada niña. Y no me digas señora Taisho, llámame Izayoi¿vale? –

Está bien, Izayoi. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, el cual rompió Kagome al poco tiempo, ya que hacia un poco de fresco y debía irse a su habitación, si supiera cual es.

Izayoi¿podría decirme cual es mi habitación? Es que no la he encontrado antes… - dijo un poco avergonzada.

Claro mi niña, no te preocupes – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras la guiaba hasta el cuarto que le habían dado. – Aquí es –

Muchas gracias – dijo Kagome aliviada - . ¿Podría preguntarle algo? –

Claro, de que se trata –

Bueno, no es por parecer cotillas, pero me habían dicho que usted es la madre de Inuyasha y que es humana, pero tengo entendido que él tiene más de 150 años, así que me preguntaba… -

Como es que sigo viva¿no? – Dijo ella mientras Kagome se sonrojaba – no te preocupes pequeña, no eres la única que me lo ha preguntado. Es cierto que soy humana, o por lo menos lo era, ya que al poco tiempo de tener a Inuyasha, caí enferma. Pasaba el tiempo y no me curaba, así que Inu-No Taisho me hablo de un ritual que podría salvarme de la muerte que se me aproximaba. Dicho ritual era el de beber la sangre de tu youkai amado – Kagome abrió lo ojos por la sorpresa e Izayoi sonrió ante su expresión, mientras continuaba hablando -. Pero era sumamente peligroso, ya que si no era amor puro, podía morir en el acto. Y como puedes ver, sigo viva y moriré el día en el que mi amor muera. No sé si seré humana o no, pero el caso es que estoy con él y que nunca me separare de él – termino con una sonrisa. – Espero que esto haya despejado tus dudas.

Si señora – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Izayoi salió de la habitación de la joven, dejando a Kagome en un mar de dudas. ¿Cómo sería el amor verdadero? Ella habia amado a Bankotsu, pero no sabia si la preuba que tuvo que pasar Izayoi la pudiera pasar ella, ya que al fin y al cabo, el nunca la amó¿como se sentiria alguien al ser correspondido de verdad? Sus sentimientos estaban ligados a la venganza que sentía hacia Naraku, así que no sabía si algún día lograría sentir algo como lo que sentía Izayoi, o que por ella sintieran algo asi.

Se metió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Sus sueños esa noche se centraron en un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar, que la había salvado de una captura segura.

Mientras, ese mismo joven estaba en una colina cercana _(un sé si hay colinas cerca de Tokio XD)_ mirando las estrellas, y preguntándose qué haría en ese momento ella.

---------------------------- CONTINUARA -----------------------------

Hola!! Como están? Yo aquí, estudiando para mi examen del 14 de marzo… jop! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y ahora les dejo las contestaciones:

**VioletFairy**: hola! me alegro de que te gustara el capi anterior, no conteste antes tu review pq no lo había visto, sorry!, si hija, tanta pelea… pero bueno, así tiene mas gracia el asunto. Espero que sigas leyendo y posteando!!

**Iyvker**: hola! ya lo se!! Sessh e Inu son los mejores, jajaja!! Bankotsu no tiene na que hacer, aunque no por ello dejara de intentarlo, jeje!! Me alegra que te guste la historia :-) espero que sigas leyendo, ya falta menos pa mas peleas, escenitas…jajaja!! Sigue dejando reviews!!

**Kagomekatheryne**: hola! Si esta es la forma que tienes de molestar, espero que sigas haciéndolo, me alegra que te guste, espero q sigas leyendo!! Ya pasaran mas cosas interesante, jeje!! Sigue pasándote por aquí!!

**Ladymary**: hola! Ya ves, por fin se encuentran! Ha costado, jejeje!! Lo que pasara cuando despierte… en este capi! Espero tu respuesta a la cuestión que os hice en el anterior capi! A mi si q me hace feliz ver vuestros comentarios, sigue pasándote por el fic y comentando!

**Laetus**: hola! Lo de Kouga, es que son mu amigos, y claro, como el va a venir, tienen que saber quienes hay por allí, jajaja!! La poli llego luego, pero no lo puse, jajaj! Y por supuesto, no iba a dejar que mataran a Kagome, sino no podría seguir con el fic, jajaja!! Me alegra que te gustara el fic! Seguiré esperando tus comentarios!!

**icegirl06**: hola! A mi tb me gusta Bankotsu celoso, jajaja!! Somos malas!! Tendre en cuenta tu sugerencia…si…a lo mejor meto algún flash back rememorando momentos de ambos, o acuales! Jaja no digo na mas! Me alegra seguir viendo tus comentarios!!

Buahh!! Que de comentarios este capitulo!! Que guay!! Espero seguir recibiendo tantos, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir haciendo una historia que interese a ls lectores, jejeje!!

Muxas gracias por los animos y nos vemos en el siguiente capituloooo!!!!!!

Como estoy feliz, os dejo un avance pequeñito, jejeje:

_Cap.9 : Lucha en el dojo – van a entrenar en un dojo subterráneo, que cosas pueden pasar?_

Muchos besos!!

XtinaOdss


	9. Nota Autora

**¡¡Hola¿Como están?**

Bueno, quería decirles que voy a estar un tiempo sin actualizar, debido a un examen que tengo dentro de muy poco, y así no hay quien se inspire…

Además, en las vacaciones de semana santa me iré de viaje a ver a mi hermana a Inglaterra, que está estudiando allí, así que tampoco actualizare en esos días.

Solo pido algo de paciencia, actualizare en cuanto pueda.

Ya tengo varios capítulos hechos más, pero no los voy a poner para no estar en presión por "que pongo ahora".

Necesito concentrarme y no coger el ordenador en varios días.

De todas formas, intentare dejarles, antes del viaje, uno o dos capítulos. Y prometo que cuando tenga tiempo libre durante mi viaje, escribiré aunque sea en folios, y luego solo tener que poner a pasar a ordenador.

En fin, creo que es todo, jejeje!!

Paciencia plis!!!!!

Besoss!! Nos Vemos!!

XtinaOdss


	10. Cap 9 Lucha en el dojo

**Cap. 9: Lucha en el dojo.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Kagome llegara a la casa. Ya estaba casi acostumbrada a vivir con tanta gente, aunque esta última semana no había nadie más que Inu-No Taisho, Sesshomaru y ella.

El día anterior había hablado con Kouga, el cual le había dicho que en unos días, unas dos semanas a lo máximo, estaría allí, y ella dijo que le avisara cuando estaba y le recogería, ya que los Taisho le habían dicho que se quedara allí también, que era un enemigo más de Naraku con el que contar para luchar. La noticia de la llegada de Kouga alegro a Kagome, quien ya tenía ganas de ver a su amigo.

Inuyasha había ido a visitar a unos amigos en Kyoto que tenían gran conocimiento acerca de la perla, y como era bueno investigando, fue a intentar averiguar algo acerca de cómo se realiza en ritual del traspaso de poder. Y también fue a ver si decían algo más de la profecía, aunque pensaba que ya no habría mucho por saber. Miroku y Sango habían salido para un pueblo la semana anterior para exterminar una serie de youkais y devolver las almas al otro mundo, algo para lo cual, según Miroku, "estaban especializados", aunque Sango le dijo en secreto a Kagome que esta misión les llevaría algo más de tiempo de lo normal. Izayoi había ido a ver a una amiga en Osaka, y se quedaría allí un tiempo, mientras las cosas aquí se tranquilizaban un poco.

En esos momentos, era por la tarde. Después de haber comido los tres que quedaban en la casa, Inu-No Taisho salió para el hospital, dejando a Sesshomaru y a Kagome solos en la casa.

¿Quieres ir a entrenar un poco? Nos hace falta, ya que en dos meses no hemos tenido peleas con el enemigo –

Está bien, iré a cambiarme y ponerme algo más cómodo – dijo ella mientras subió a su habitación.

Sesshomaru sabía que había algo distinto entre los dos, y tenía la sensación de que era por algo que había pasado hacia unas semanas.

_**--- ¿Qué paso? ---**_

Hacia un mes que Kagome estaba allí, y ese día estaba en el dojo haciendo unos ejercicios sin espada, cuando llegaron Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Hey Kagome¿Qué haces? –

Nada importante Inuyasha, solo entrenaba un poco sin espada, para la lucha cuando no debo usarla – dijo ella sin mirarle mientras seguía.

Pero si las tienes allí… - dijo señalando una esquina, donde descansaban sus espadas gemelas.

Ya, es que tu hermano me dijo un día que cuando estuviera bien del todo, le gustaría entrenar conmigo con espadas, y le llego diciendo que estoy bien una semana, así que hoy por fin a accedido – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Sesshomaru.

Es mejor prevenir que curar… - dijo el simplemente, mientras se situaba en el centro del dojo y la esperaba a ella.

Kagome cogió sus espadas y se las coloco en la cadera. Se puso justo enfrente de él y ambos tomaron pose de combate. Sesshomaru desenvaino a Tokijin y Kagome a Shauka, quedando así listos. La espada de Kagome era negra y roja la hoja, y el mango negro, una espada muy bella y de aspecto salvaje, como su dueña.

Kagome¿nunca desenvainas tu otra espada?, siempre te he visto con esa, pero nunca con la otra – pregunto confuso.

Bueno, es que nunca he tenido que luchar con las dos, pero algún día te la enseñare – dijo ella.

Ambos muy quietos en pose luchadora e Inuyasha como espectador y arbitro.

Valen las espadas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando queráis… ¡YA! –

Ambos se lanzaron en pos del otro, chocando sus espadas la una con la otra. Tokijin y Shauka volvían a encontrarse, provocando chispas en donde se encontraban, y una corriente eléctrica obligaba a sus dueños a separarse y volverse a juntar.

Era una danza, una bella batalla. Sus cuerpos pasaban a centímetros del otro, solo separados por esas espadas que impedían el contacto entre ellos. Ambos se miraban con furia y deseo, pues habían esperado ese momento mucho tiempo. No solo luchaban como entrenamiento, se estaban probando los unos a los otros. Se separaron un momento, y Sesshomaru aprovecho para hablar.

Eres buena… mucho – dijo con una mirada extraña en los ojos ámbares, como de ansiedad.

Gracias – respondió ella con la misma miraba en sus ojos marrones-rojizos.

Inuyasha¿en qué nivel esta la barrera activa? –

Pues creo que en la cinco, la máxima¿por qué? – pregunto este. Le había costado responder a la pregunta de su hermano, pues estaba viendo una lucha muy interesante.

Nada, nada… - dijo Sesshomaru mientras sonreía.

Kagome vio a Sesshomaru reírse, y se preguntaba que pasaba cuando vio las garras de la mano derecha de este brillar, para tomar un color verdoso y salir un látigo de ellas. Kagome lo esquivo con dificultad, estaba asombrada de que él tuviera un látigo en sus garras, pero decidió seguirle el juego a su contrincante.

Esto sí que es una sorpresa… - dijo ella mientras la confusión cruzaba momentáneamente la cara de Sesshomaru.

Justo después, las garras de la mano derecha de ella brillaron también, para mostrar su particular látigo rojo, que sorprendió a Sesshomaru. Ambos látigos cruzaban la sala mientras las espadas habían quedado un poco de lado, si bien cuando se cruzaban cerca las volvían a sacar provocando la cercanía de sus cuerpos durante unos breves segundos y luego se volvían a separar.

En una de estas, el látigo verde atrapó al rojo, atrayendo Sesshomaru a Kagome hacia él. Ella se resistió, pues no quería que la atrapara tan fácilmente. Pero se le ocurrió una idea y dejó ver si funcionaba. Ella dejo que resistirse y dejo que él la atrajera hasta su cuerpo, y cuando ella se encontraba casi rozando el cuerpo de él, levanto la pierna _(como las bailarinas, cuando la tienen arriba XD)_ y le propinó una patada en la cara a Sesshomaru, provocando que este dejara la presión y se soltara levemente, sorprendido.

Vaya, no sabía que en el cuerpo a cuerpo tuvieras tanta agilidad, está muy bien – dijo él mientras veía como un fino hilo de sangre salía de su boca. "Se ve sexy cuando lucha", pensó él, mientras se incorporaba. La miraba con deseo y pudo ver como ella se turbaba ante semejante mirada.

"Vaya, se ve muy guapo y sexy así… ¡deja ya de pensar así, Kagome¡Céntrate!" pensó ella, mientras intentaba sacar de sus pensamientos las ideas que le cruzaban la cabeza, si bien no tenían nada que ver con la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Volvieron a tomar pose de combate. Él con el cuerpo inclinado levemente hacia delante y la espada girada hacia atrás, para el impulso, y con la mano izquierda preparada para utilizar sus garras. Ella, con la espada por encima de la cabeza y en dirección a él, y haciendo equilibrio sobre una pierna, como para demostrarle a Sesshomaru que era buena con las patadas.

Y siguieron. Cruzando sus cuerpos a cada choque y separándose, cuando en una de las veces él la empotro contra la pared y ella puso una pierna en su hombro para que no se acercara, ambos muy cansados. Llevaban más de una hora luchando y eso hizo mella. Sesshomaru tenía ligeros cortes en su piel y la camiseta se le había desprendido cuando en una de las veces, el látigo de ella le dio en el torso. Kagome tenía también varios cortes en la piel, los pantalones tenían un gran corte, dejando ver parte del muslo y la camiseta de tirantes se habían convertido en un top cuando él se la arranco con el látigo.

Y allí estaban ellos, donde podían sentir la ansiedad del otro al verse ante semejante momento. Y la postura no ayudaba. Pero debían recordar que no estaban solos, ya que Inuyasha estaba viendo la pelea y estaba asombrado ante semejante lucha.

¡WOW! Vaya lucha, dios mío¡increíble! – dijo mientas se acercaba a ellos, que ya se habían relajado y separado. – Sera mejor que vayáis a curaros un poco¡estáis hecho un desastre!

Se oyeron unas palmas de pronto mientras hablaban.

Vaya, vaya, preciosa batalla. Nunca pensé que mi hijo acabara así tras lucha con alguien – dijo Inu-No Taisho mientras aparecía en la puerta.

Estuvieron hablando un rato y ya Kagome dijo que iría a darse una ducha y relajarse. Se despidió de Sesshomaru y este le dijo un "ya volveremos a luchar" con una sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió que claro, cuando él quisiera.

Y así ella se fue a la habitación, dejando allí a los tres hombres hablando y comentando la lucha. Se metió en la habitación y se recostó contra la pared. Debía ralentizar los latidos de su corazón. Tenía el olor de Sesshomaru en la nariz todavía y eso no ayudo a la tarea. Se metió en el baño para relajarse, pero cuando estaba allí solo podía pensar en la batalla. Poco a poco se fue relajando, y cuando ya vio que estaba muy tranquila, salió y se puso un chándal, y acto seguido se fue a dormir. Había sido un día muy largo. Esa noche soñó con él.

El se quedo allí, deseando que no hubiera nadie en la casa en ese momento. Podía sentir la piel de ella rozando su piel y su olor. Decidió que era mejor volver a su habitación y relajarse, pues no podía hacer nada mejor. Un youkai excitado era peligroso, pero dos… regreso a su cuarto y tardo en relajarse, pero lo consiguió tras un buen rato. Se ducho y se fue a dormir un rato. Esa noche soñó con ella de nuevo.

_**--- Momento Actual ---**_

Y allí estaba él, intentando concentrarse mientras llegaba ella. Por fin iba a luchar contra ella de nuevo, no pensaba otra cosa desde hacía un mes, cuando se encontraron allí por última vez. Estaba nervioso¡cómo no iba a estarlo después de la última vez que lucharon! Tan solo pensar en aquella lucha le hacía sentir escalofríos por el cuerpo.

Escucho pasos y la puerta del dojo se abrió, dando paso a Kagome, quien llevaba unas mayas y una falda suelta por debajo y una camiseta pegada, todo negro. Ambas espadas colgaban de sus caderas y el chico perdió su mirada en ellas un instante.

¿Empezamos? –

Claro. Mismas reglas de la otra vez –

Al mencionar la otra vez, la mirada de ambos de volvió con la ansiedad y el deseo. Se miraron un instante y tomaron la pose de lucha nuevamente. No se dijeron nada, pero ambos sabían cuando debían empezar.

Cada uno fue en pos del otro al mismo tiempo, como si una señal en sus cabezas hubiera bastado para hacer la señal. Era igual que la otra vez. Misma danza, misma batalla, otro momento. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, tratando de tocarse el uno al otro, pero lo impedían las espadas, que nuevamente los obligaba a separarse.

La ansiedad por rozar el cuerpo del otro era palpable, pero cada uno estaba tan metido en la batalla que no veía más allá de su contrincante. Y allí estaban ambos, luchando como salvajes por vencer al otro. Se decidió que el vencedor seria aquel que diera o simulara dos golpes mortales sobre tres.

Sesshomaru se abalanzo a ella, y ella trato de esquivarlo, pero le consiguió engañar y la abrazo por detrás, dejando su espada en el cuello de ella, rozándolo. Ella sintió la espada fría en su cuello e inclino la cabeza para atrás, dejando que él pasara su cabeza por el cuello de la chica.

Creo que gane el primer punto… - dijo Sesshomaru susurrando en el oído de la chica, la cual se estremeció. Le encanto la sensación de verla así, sometida a la voluntad de él, y a ella le gustó el susurro de él, y sentir su aliento sobre su oído.

Aun puedo ganarte – dijo ella, también susurrando, mientras se separaba de él y se incorporaba para seguir luchando.

¿Quieres continuar? –

Claro, es al mejor de tres, así que aún quedan dos puntos por luchar – dijo ella, mientras ambos volvían a abalanzarse sobre el otro y seguir luchando. Las espadas volvieron a juntarse.

Él tenía cierta ventaja sobre ella, ya que era más grande y tenia mayor fuerza. Seguían danzando cuando de pronto, mientras estaban con las espadas cruzadas, Kagome desenvainó su otra espada, haciendo que su energía aumentara y empujando a Sesshomaru hacia atrás, hasta separarse. Este estaba sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que veía la nueva espada.

Sesshomaru, te presento a Shauka y Vaika, mis espadas gemelas – dijo ella tomando la nueva pose de lucha con ambas manos y equilibrio perfecto. Mientras, Sesshomaru admiraba las espadas. Vaika era de colores iguales que la otra pero invertidos, y también era bella y salvaje. Y también admiro la nueva pose de ella, se la veía salvaje y peligrosa.

¿No decías que nunca sacabas tus dos espadas? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Así te demuestro mis ansias por ganarte – dijo ella mientras se abalanzaba a por él. Ahora era más rápida y tenía más fuerza. Sesshomaru estaba asombrado, y ese asombro se reflejo momentáneamente en sus ojos. Ella respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

Vaika es un sello. Sella mi poder espiritual para así evitar que pueda hacer una tontería, pero creo que merece la pena ver qué ocurre cuando esta desenvainada en esta ocasión – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba sus espadas en dirección a él.

Las tres espadas chocaban con más intensidad que antes. Las vibraciones eran indescriptibles y el sonido de ambas espadas al chocar era electrizante.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, ella se abalanzo sobre él con furia y el no pudo reaccionar ante semejante reacción. Sesshomaru acabó tirado en el suelo del dojo, y Kagome encima de él, con las espadas cruzadas rozando el cuello de este. Era una posición comprometedora, pero parecía que a ninguno de ellos pareciera importarle. Parecían a gusto así.

Gane el segundo punto – dijo ella triunfante mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se perdía por unos segundos en ellos.

Si…pero aun queda un punto por decidir, así que no cantes victoria – y diciendo esto, le puso las manos en la cintura para poder levantarla de encima suyo _(muy a su pesar XD)_ para así seguir con la lucha, pues no podía permitir que una youkai le ganara. Ella, al sentir sus manos en su cintura, tembló levemente, y aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, tuvo una ligera sospecha.

Se levantaron del suelo y volvieron a luchar. Esta vez, Kagome volvió a envainar a Vaika, ya que pensó que otro tipo de lucha estaría bien, y sin avisar a Sesshomaru, saco su látigo rojo y le atacó, esquivándolo este con dificultad y sacando también su látigo verde. Ambos chocaban en el centro mientras los látigos iban dando en sus contrincantes, haciendo mella en sus ropas y piel. Pararon un segundo para verse. Ambos con la ropa rota dejando a la vista el cuerpo de los dos, pero tapando lo justo y necesario.

Siguieron luchando y en una de estas, Sesshomaru consiguió agarrar del cuello con su garra izquierda a Kagome y empotrarla contra la pared, pero ella puso sus piernas rodeando el cuello de él, para no dejarle acercarse más y así evitar que consiguiera su punto de victoria. Estaban muy quietos, y ambos habían conseguido ese punto que los hacía ganadores, pero no se resistían hasta que el otro cediera.

Y así estaban, en una posición parecida a la de la otra vez cuando terminaron de luchar frente a Inuyasha. Se miraban a los ojos, cada uno sumergiéndose en los del otro y viendo la mirada de deseo en la persona que tenía delante. El olor de cada uno empezó a penetrar en la nariz del otro, volviendo el deseo y la ansiedad cada vez más perceptibles en las miradas que se lanzaban.

Cada uno tenía su propio dilema personal. Sus ojos, también mostraban duda, ya que no sabían que hacer frente al otro. ¿Separarse o juntarse más? Lentamente, Kagome fue bajando sus piernas del cuello de Sesshomaru, de esa posición peligrosa por más de algún sentido. Primero bajo una pierna, lentamente, con cuidado, rozando levemente el cuerpo de Sesshomaru en algunos momentos, hasta que llego al suelo. Luego fue la otra pierna, también muy lento, como si el tiempo no existiera y cuando la pierna iba por la altura de la cadera de Sesshomaru, este le hizo una caricia en el cuello, mientras le soltaba el agarre y con la otra mano, acariciaba lentamente la pierna de Kagome, mientras esta suspiraba ante el contacto.

Lentamente se fueron separando hasta quedar uno en frente del otro, pero aun muy cerca. La frustración y el deseo se veían claramente en sus miradas, y antes de que nadie dijera nada…sus bocas se encontraron con desesperación mientras sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, haciendo un beso largo y profundo, lleno de intensidad y deseo contenidos hasta el momento.

_**------------------------------------ C O N T I N U A R A ----------------------------------------**_

Hola!! Como van? Yo aquí, sigo con mis cosas de las clases y eso… jo! Bueno, espero que este capi de luchas y cosas varias os guste.

Siento haberos dejado con la continuación así, pero esi se le da mas vidilla al asunto, ajajajjaja!! Q mala soy.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí les dejo las contestaciones:

**Iyvker**: hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, me das animos a segui. Y lo de leerla entera…..nooo!! hay que ser mas pacientes, jajajaja!! Sino no tiene gracia. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!

**Ladymary**: hola! Como estas? Te llamare así, que es cmo al principio te llamaba, ok?? por supuesto que me acuerd d aquells lectors que me dejan sus recuerdos por aquí, es lo minimo que puedo hacer!! Me gusta que te guste la historia y cmo se desarrolla y esas cosillas, jajajaj!! Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios!!

**VioletFairy**: hola! Bueno, ya hemos descubierto que Kagome es algo impulsiva y tiene a tirarse por las ventanas, jajaj!! Sesshomaru…claro que tiene q estar!! Kouga aparecerá pronto, ya veras, jiji!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que comentes!!

**icegirl06**: hola! Lo dicho antes, demasiado impulsiva, jajaja!! Me alegro de que te gste la historia y sigas dejando aquí tus comentarios!!El avance… weno, ya leeras el capi de esta vez, jajaja!! Espero que te guste! Y tb espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!

**Laetus**: hola! No te preocupes, mientras contestes, esta bien! Izayoi tengo q ponela buena, sino ya hay muchos malos, jajaja!! Y kagome saltando por la ventana… es que le entro mieo a la chiquilla, jajaja!! Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulillo!! Gracias por tus ánimos por mi examen:-) espero que sigas leyendo!! Y pasándote por aquí, claro!

Gracias por sus reviews!! Como se que este capi les dejara así un poco en plan "q pasa ahora", les dejo hoy también un pequeño avance:

_Cap. 10 – Una noche: una noche…¿de qué?_

Muxos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	11. Cap 10 Una Noche

_**En el capi anterior:**_

_Lentamente se fueron separando hasta quedar uno en frente del otro. La frustración y el deseo se veían claramente en sus miradas, y antes de que nadie dijera nada…sus bocas se encontraron con desesperación mientras sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, haciendo un beso largo y profundo, lleno de intensidad y deseo contenidos hasta el momento._

**Cap. 10: Una noche.**

Las espadas se habían quedado clavadas en el suelo. Las manos de Sesshomaru acariciaban de arriba abajo la espalda de Kagome, dando caricias tantos suaves como salvajes, y Kagome rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le acariciaba la nuca, tirando suavemente del pelo de este, y dándole escalofríos. Se acariciaban el cuerpo, como si pensaran aprendérselo de memoria solo con el tacto.

Los brazos de él la alzaron, y la recargó contra la pared, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, mientras ella seguía con las caricias sobre él, pero algo se le pasó por la cabeza, un recuerdo amargo y una promesa, así que paró el beso.

Tras besarse con pasión se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Allí podían ver los pensamientos y sentimientos del otro.

Kagome estaba confundida, que era esta nueva sensación que experimentaba¿se estaba volviendo a enamorar? Sabía que se hizo la promesa de no volver a enamorarse, no después de la traición de Bankotsu, pero aun así, no podía evitar ver al youkai que tenía enfrente y querer besarlo y abrazarlo… y quien sabe que más cosas. Sesshomaru también tenía confusa la mente, pues jamás había experimentado este sentimiento. No es que nunca hubiera estado con una mujer, había estado con muchas, pero solo para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre, solo chicas de una noche, y este nuevo sentimiento le desconcertaba. Sentía que quería estar con ella, pero no poco tiempo, sino muchísimo.

Creo que iré a mi habitación – dijo ella, aun confusa ante semejante beso. Cogió sus espadas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Salió del dojo corriendo, confusa y aturdida, dejando a un pensativo Sesshomaru solo. Le había encantado ese beso, no podía negarlo, pero tenía en mente su promesa de no volverse a enamorar. Llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta. Y le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos.

_**Flash Back**_

¡Kagome, estoy aquí! – dijo una voz masculina.

¡Bankotsu! – respondió la chica. Corrió hacia él y se lanzo a sus brazos, abiertos para recibirla. Se dieron un tierno beso mientras él la cogía en brazos y se sentían muy cerca.

Siento llegar tarde…mi madre me necesitaba – dijo ella excusándose. Odiaba decirle esa mentira. Pero no podía decirle que había estado entrenando, eso era un secreto.

No te preocupes, no has tardado mucho – dijo él mientras le daba un beso pequeño en la comisura de los labios.

Estaban en un bosque, dando un paseo, cuando divisaron un descampado, y fueron allí a descansar y tirarse en la hierba, acurrucados. Estando tumbados, se quedaron muy relajados y dormidos. Todo era perfecto.

Bankotsu despertó primero, y con un suave beso en los labios, despertó a Kagome, quien dormía en su pecho, abrazada a él.

Preciosa, creo que es mejor que volvamos ya, nos quedamos dormidos – dice mientras le da otro beso, para despertarlo.

Vaale, pero antes…tienes que besarme otra vez – dijo ella mientras se desperezaba y le mirada con una sonrisa.

Tus deseos son órdenes para mí – dijo él mientras volvía a posar sus labios dulcemente sobre los de ella. El beso empezó como siempre, suave, tierno…pero pronto, ambos se volvieron más insistentes.

Ella abrió su boca para dar paso a un beso profundo, y ambos comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas, provocando nuevas sensaciones en ambos. Las manos de él acariciaban el cuerpo de Kagome, que se derretía con solo el contacto de sus manos. Bankotsu comenzó a bajar de su boca y besar su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos y besos cálidos y húmedos, mientras ella se deleitaba con las caricias y jugaban con el pelo de él, tirando levemente, lo que provoco que él suspirara mientras la besaba nuevamente en los labios.

Las manos de él se volvieron más insistentes y le acariciaban el cuerpo por encima de la ropa. El vientre, las piernas, los pechos…todo era rozado por las manos de él. Kagome jadeaba ligeramente ante ese contacto, pues no lo había sentido nunca, y se empezaba a acalorar ligeramente. Mientras, ella comenzaba a acariciar su pecho por encima también de la ropa, aunque decidió que lo tocaría mejor sin la camiseta que él llevaba, que portaba un emblema del grupo de protección del pueblo _(algo así como la poli XD)_. Se deshizo de la parte superior de él, admirando así el torso del joven, que era musculoso y fibroso, y las caricias de ella se perdieron por la zona.

No es justo, yo aquí medio desnudo, y tú con todo puesto – dijo él con voz seductora mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

Mmm… pues ponle remedio – dijo ella, suspirando por sus caricias y sus manos sobre su piel. Él le retiro el vestido de ella por la parte superior, dejando así descubierto su fina figura, aunque de constitución atlética, y su sujetador negro, el cual era muy sugerente.

Siguieron las caricias por el cuerpo de la chica, mientras ella iba dando pequeños tirones en su pelo y trenza y le acariciaba la espalda al chico, cuyo contacto hacia que la temperatura del ambiente subiera cada vez mas.

Estaban bastante excitados y sabían que faltaba muy poco para llegar al siguiente nivel, pero un ruido los desconcertó y pararon. Con una indicación, Bankotsu le dijo a Kagome que se vistiera, y así lo hizo ella rápidamente. Al cabo de poco tiempo, un hombre apareció entre los árboles.

Bankotsu, el jefe ha convocado reunión –

Joder Ginkotsu, me asustaste, creí que era algún enemigo –

Bueno, que eso, que tenemos que irnos – dijo Ginkotsu, mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes - . Espero no haber interrumpido nada – dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Bankotsu sin camiseta.

No, no te preocupes – dijo Bankotsu – enseguida te alcanzo – y así, Ginkotsu se fue y ellos volvieron a estar solos.

Creo que tengo que irme – dijo con voz triste, ya que prefería quedarse allí.

No te preocupes, ya terminaremos – dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Te veo esta noche aquí mismo¿vale? -

Claro, aquí estaré – dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el bosque – Kagome… - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía hacia ella un momento – Te quiero – dijo mientras posaba un dulce beso en los labios de ella. Su rostro se veía triste, aunque Kagome no supo por qué.

Yo también te quiero – dijo ella, devolviéndole el pequeño beso. El se dio la vuelta y se fue, por lo que ella se quedo sola, y al cabo de poco tiempo, decidió irse a su casa.

Ya en la noche, cuando faltaba poco para ir con Bankotsu, su madre, Kikyo, le había ordenado que se fuera del pueblo con unos cuantos y que no volviera. Ella trato de sacarle la razón, pero solo pudo saber que les atacaban, y trato de decirle a su madre que se quedaba a ayudar, pero esta se negó, diciendo que era más seguro que se fuera, que era por su bien.

Por favor Kagome, haz lo que te pido, es mi última voluntad hacia ti, mi niña – dijo con voz tierna.

De acuerdo madre… te quiero – dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre. No quería irse, pero tenía que respetar la última voluntad de su madre. La madre respondió a su abrazo y a sus palabras y luego le dijo que se fuera.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando les dijo a los otros que siguieran, que luego les alcanzaba. Tenía que despedirse de él, o convencerlo para que la acompañara. Cuando llego, vio a Bankotsu esperando. Iba con sus ropas de guerra y con su alabarda gigante, cosa que sorprendió a Kagome.

¡Bankotsu¿Qué está pasando? –

Lo siento Kagome, pero debo llevarte ante tu padre – dijo fríamente Bankotsu. En sus ojos no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento, solo frialdad.

No, me iré del pueblo, tal y como mi madre me pidió – dijo ella fríamente.

Es hora de que asumas tu destino sirvas a tu padre, como ya hacemos los Shichi'nintai –

Tú… ¿estás a las órdenes de mi padre¿Todas las cosas que haces son porque él te lo ordena? –

Si, absolutamente todo –

¿Incluso yo? – Bankotsu bajo la cabeza, y en un susurro dijo, "si, incluso lo que ha pasado contigo es por tu padre"

Kagome no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Estuvo a punto de entregarle su cuerpo a este ser, y ahora se enteraba de cómo era.

_Todo era mentira,_

_Que los besos que me daba nunca los sentía_

_Y los "te quiero" eran palabras vacías._

No lo aguanto más y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer de su vista. El bajo la vista y por primera vez en la noche, sus ojos reflejaron un sentimiento de tristeza y vacio durante un momento. Luego, se dio la vuelta y fue a donde le decía su señor.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y ahora le pasaba aquello. Se había prometido no volverse a enamorar, ya que con un desamor era suficiente, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse atraída por Sesshomaru. Un youkai que la salvo de la captura, la acogió en su casa y entrenó con ella. Al recordar el entrenamiento, se estremeció. Jamás se había sentido tan salvaje y libre luchando con alguien, le excitaba la sensación.

Decidió darse un baño, para así refrescarse y relajarse un poco. Cuando salió, se puso un camisón corto negro para dormirse un rato, aunque no era de noche, pero creyó que era lo mejor. Cuando termino de vestirse, llamaron a la puerta. Ya sabía quién era, ya que no había nadie más en la casa. Abrió y se encontró con Sesshomaru en ropa de casa, es decir, pantalón de chándal y una camiseta negra y sin mangas. Parecía que también se había dado un baño.

¿Puedo pasar? – dijo él, y Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Evito mirarlo fijamente, ya que estaba muy guapo así, la camiseta dejaba entrever su musculatura fuerte, la cual ya había admirado mientras luchaban y aun así, se sorprendía de verlo así nuevamente.

Un silencio se hizo presente, no sabían que decirse, así que Sesshomaru intento romper el hielo que de momento estaba presente en la habitación.

Quería decirte que siento lo que ha pasado antes en el dojo, no sé que me paso. Te vi y no sé, se me nublaron los sentidos – dijo él con algo de vergüenza – Aunque la verdad, es que me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi en mis sueños, antes de saber que eras real, ya me fuiste hechizando – dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella no sabía que decir. Él le había confesado que ella le atraía, y ella le correspondía, pero nuevamente pensó en su desamor y sintió miedo de volver a ser herida, pensaba que solo le atraía a Sesshomaru de forma física, como había parecido en el dojo. Sesshomaru pudo ver como un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos cuando le había dicho que la gustaba, pero de repente, la tristeza de mostro con los ojos de la chica, desconcertando al youkai, que no sabía cómo tomarse esa significativa mirada.

Sesshomaru, tú también me atraes, pero tengo miedo. Hace tiempo, creía estar enamorada de uno de los Shichi'nintai, de Bankotsu, y creía que me correspondía, pero el día de la muerte de mi madre descubrí que solo me estaba usando, y prometí no volver a querer a nadie – dijo ella muy rápido – Pero ahora llegas tu, y no sé qué hacer, me atraes, pero tengo miedo… - dijo ella mientras agachaba la miraba. No lloraría, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

Sesshomaru no se lo pensó dos veces. Al escuchar todo el tiempo a Kagome, se lanzo a por ella y la besó mientras la abrazaba. Fue un beso muy dulce y tierno, y sus manos bajaron por la espalda de la chica. Aunque Kagome le correspondió al beso, él pudo notar como ella aun estaba poniendo algo de resistencia.

Kagome, déjame demostrarte que no todos somos así, como ese malnacido – dijo con ternura – Déjame borrar sus cicatrices, déjame quererte, cuidarte… no aguanto más tiempo sin tenerte entre mis brazos… -

Kagome no podía pensar, sabía que quería estar con él, pero un miedo le invadía el cuerpo. Al sentir el abrazo y el beso de Sesshomaru, sintió como la tristeza se iba para dar paso a la calidez, y esta nueva sensación le gustó. Tras oír sus palabras, pensó que tal vez no estaría mal dejarse llevar por una vez en 50 años, que tal vez, debería dejar volar nuevamente las alas del amor con ella, que si se equivocaba luego, ya pensaría en el modo de no hundirse, porque tal vez, merecía la pena estar con Sesshomaru, quien le dedicaba esas palabras que nadie había hecho nunca.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, mientas él abrazaba a Kagome por la espalda, quedando ella apoyada sobre el pecho de él mientras los brazos de Sesshomaru rodeaban su cintura. Muy lentamente se giró, para quedar frente a él, tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro rozando el suyo propio.

Kagome se inclino levemente hacia delante, y beso con suavidad los labios de Sesshomaru, quien no se esperaba que ella le besara, dada su reacción tras el beso en el dojo. Él correspondió el beso, que se volvió muy tierno al principio, para luego volverse más profundo e intenso.

Ambos se acariciaban como momentos antes en el dojo. Las manos de Sesshomaru recorrían la espalda de ella hasta posarse en sus caderas y apretarlas contra las de él para sentirla más cerca, mientras ella iba acariciando su pecho y espalda, y gemía levemente ante el gesto de él.

¿Estás segura de querer continuar? – dijo él, un poco falto de respiración.

Si…llevo deseándolo un tiempo…pero por miedo no dije nada – dijo ella, ruborizada.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que el necesito. Alzó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la cargó contra la pared. En esa posición, comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, con besos cálidos y húmedos, mientras iba acariciando las piernas de ella, las cuales puso en sus caderas. Ella por su parte iba acariciando la espalda de él lentamente, con ambas manos, mientras gemía ligeramente ante las caricias que el de daba.

El olor de ambos, cuya excitación estaba presente, hizo que las cosas fueran un poco más intensas de lo que ellos habrían querido. Ella por ser su primera vez, él para no hacerle daño.

Sesshomaru fue despojándola del camisón negro que llevaba, que ya de por si dejaba poco para la imaginación. Lo dejo solo puesto por el cuello de ella, mientras le besaba con pasión los pechos, y con el contacto ella jadeaba. Jamás había sentido algo así, ni siquiera con Bankotsu. Al recordar su nombre, se entristeció un poco y pensó "menos mal que no llegamos a más". Sesshomaru, al ver un pequeño cambio en ella, le dijo.

Déjame borrar sus cicatrices, se mía… - con una voz seductora que derretiría cualquier cosa.

Seré tuya…solo tuya…y tú serás mío – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Para siempre – respondió el, con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

Y se besaron como si les fuera la vida en ellos, cada uno bebía de la boca del otro, mientras sus lenguas jugaban entrelazadas. La excitación nubló los sentidos de los dos, que solo se entregaron al placer y dejaron que las alas del amor les abrazaran con dulzura y pasión.

Ella le despojo de su camiseta, para dejar al descubierto en torso que la volvía loca, y comenzó a darle besos por él, mientras Sesshomaru gemía suave y con voz ronca. Este le quito del todo el camisón, dejando al descubierto la figura de ella, suave y delicada, y a la vez fuerte y salvaje, nada comparado con sus experiencias anteriores. La dejó solo con la ropa interior y le fue dando besos por el torso, parando de vez en cuando en sus pechos, los cuales besaba en ocasiones suavemente, y en otras ocasiones con pasión. Mientras se seguían besando y dando besos por doquier, ella le iba desabrochando los pantalones, hasta dejarlo en bóxers.

Ambos en ropa interior, se miraron a los ojos, mientras se decían sin palabras "sigue". Él le sacó con delicadeza la ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced, y ella no se quedo atrás, y le quito a él los bóxers. Se siguieron besando mientras las manos de el recorrían sus piernas y muslos, llegando a la parte intima de ella. Kagome no se lo esperaba, pero lo que sintió fue algo tan maravilloso y placentero que no tenía palabras para describirlo. Sintió como él le acariciaba la zona con delicadeza y pasión a la vez, como si no quisiera hacerle daño, lo que hizo que el placer de ella aumentara.

Sin dejar que los pies de ella tocaran el suelo, la llevó en volandas a la cama _(tamaño matrimonio XD)_ que descansaba contra una de las paredes del dormitorio. La recostó y se situó encima de ella, sin recargar su peso sobre ella pero dejando que todo su cuerpo rozara el de ella en una caricia. Enrolló las piernas de Kagome a su cadera, tal y como estaban cuando la recargo contra la pared.

Y desde esa posición, cuando estuvo lista, la penetró. Al principio fue suave, para que ella se habituara a él. Comprobó que efectivamente era virgen, así que fue con más cuidado que de costumbre. Ella no sintió nada de dolor, todo lo que la rodeaba era placer. Las penetraciones fueron subiendo de ritmo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mientras ellos no paraban de besarse. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección, sintiendo ella ya todo el cuerpo de aquel youkai sobre ella, haciendo de aquel roce algo único. Lo único que se oían eran las palabras dulces de Sesshomaru hacia ella y los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, que no pudieron evitar gritar al llegar al clímax, primero ella, e instantes él, dentro de ella, lo que prolongó la sensación placentera de Kagome, quien sintió como estando en la Tierra, sus manos rozaban el cielo.

Y fue durante el clímax, cuando ambos clavaron sus colmillos en la zona entre el cuello y el hombro, provocando sus "marcas", es decir, que ya no pertenecerían a nadie más que al otro. La mordida solo produjo más placer a ambos, y se dejaron llevar por sus instintos más salvajes, para que aquella situación durara al máximo.

Tras la mordida y el final del orgasmo, ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama. Habían estado luchando durante dos horas y ahora se habían conocido hasta la intimidad,por lo que ambos cayeron dormidos enseguida, pero antes de dormir, un "te quiero" salió de la boca de ambos, provocando un tierno beso.

-------------- CONTINUARA --------------

Hola!! Que tal, como van?

Espero que les guste el capitulo, es el primero que hago con escenas subidillas de tono, jajaja!! Espero que me haya quedado bien!

Ya no les vere **hasta después de semana santa**, así que los dejo este capitulillo y espero q les gusteee!!

Respuestas a los **reviews**!!

**AniTa:** hola anita!! Como vas? Me alegro de que te gustara el cap 1! Y leete el resto tb, jajajaja!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí mas a menudooo!! Un beso nenaa!!

**Ladymary:** hola!! Me alegra de que gustara las luchas entre ambos! No sabia si me abia quedao mu bien, pero gracias por tus animos!jejej! y respecto a la posición… weno, en este capi lo leeras, jajaja!! Espero q me haya quedao bien el capi y qe te guste!! Espero seguir contando con tu presencia por aquí!! Un beso wapaa!!

**Laetus:** hola!! Sii, en algún momento tenían que cruzar espadas! Jajaja!! Y lo del látigo, un se, por lo de la profecía supongo, ya q estaban destinados a encontrarse, po q fueran parecidos, y no son masoquistas, se excitaron por las cercanías entre ellos al luchar, y x la poca ropa!XD. y lo q pasa tras el beso… en este capi!! Espero seguir viéndote por estos lares!! Un beso wapaa!

**VioletFairy:** hola!! La lucha… bueno, me alegro de q t haya gustado!! A mi tb me gustaría ser Kagome en ese momento, con Sesshomaru medio desnudo delante mia…. Jajajjaa!! Espero que te guste este capítulo, tras el beso… q mas pasara, jajaja!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y tus mensajitos!!

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, y cmhe puesto antes, no volvere hasta despues de semana santa... y espero encontrar muchos reviews!! jajajajjaa!!

Un pequeño avanceeeeeeeeeee!!

_Cap. 11: La llegada de Kouga. Nuevos planes._

Un beso a todos los que leen y dejan mensajes... y a aquellos que leen xo no dejan mensajes tambien!! tirarse a la piscina!!

XtinaOdss


	12. Cap 11 La llegada de Kouga

**Cap. 11: La llegada de Kouga. Nuevos planes.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro entre Sesshomaru y Kagome. Ya todos en la casa sabían de la relación, y aunque no se veían muchos cambios en ambos, sabían que había algo especial cuando se miraban, o cuando hablaban el uno con el otro. No es que no fueran cariñosos, pero sabían que era un mal momento para iniciar una relación teniendo en cuenta la batalla que se avecinaba, pero ninguno pudo evitar enamorarse, y ahora tendrían que llevar a cabo la situación hasta derrotar a Naraku.

Esa mañana, Kagome se despertó muy temprano. Tenía ganas de ver a Kouga, cual llegaba ese día, y ver si se había recuperado bien de su accidente, ya que si no era así, no le permitiría luchar hasta no estar bien del todo. Se estiro en la cama mientras bostezaba, y escuchó un ruido a su lado. Miro a su derecha y allí estaba él.

Los cabellos plateados desordenados y los ojos cerrados. Dormía plácidamente, y ella sonrió al verlo así, le encantaba. Kagome se tumbó a su lado y le dio un beso de buenos días, suave y tierno. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, la vio, sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Buenos días, preciosa –

Buenos días – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Sabes que no me gusta que no me avises cuando vas a venir a dormir a mi cuarto, cualquier día me pegas un susto en mitad de la noche – dijo intentando parecer enfadada.

Bueno, es que así tiene más gracia – dijo él, y ella no pudo seguir con su cara de enfado. Se dieron otro beso y se levantaron de la cama.

Bajaron a desayunar y solo estaban en la cocina Miroku e Inuyasha, los demás no se habían despertado todavía. Estuvieron hablando mientras desayunaban de diversas cosas, entre ellas el nuevo invitado que venía ese mismo día, el amigo de Kagome.

Kouga es un demonio de tipo lobo, es muy rápido y fuerte, y lucha en cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue quien me enseño ese tipo de lucha, ya que es muy ágil – les explico Kagome, quien al cabo de un rato subió a bañarse y cambiarse para ir a recogerlo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Al cabo de una hora, salió por la puerta para ir a por su amigo, dejando a Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha y Sango, quien ya había bajado, en la cocina hablando.

Sesshomaru, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

Si Inuyasha, no había estado más seguro de algo en mi vida – respondió este, muy serio.

Ten en cuenta que podrían usar la situación en tu contra, y no quiero que le pase nada a Kagome – dijo Sango – Me cae muy bien y me he hecho amiga suya –

¡Pero si es muy fría! – Dijo Miroku extrañado – En eso es igual a Sesshomaru –

No es tan fría como parece, cuando la conoces bien y sabes cómo ha sido su vida, comprendes el por qué actúa así – dijo Sango, defendiendo a su amiga.

Sea como sea, no pienso permitir que utilicen la situación contra nosotros, porque no pienso permitir que se enteren – dijo Sesshomaru convenciendo a todos.

¿Padre lo sabe? –

Si, fue el primero al que se lo dije – respondió Sesshomaru.

Y no tengo ningún inconveniente – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Inu-No Taisho aparecía en ese momento, y había escuchado la conversación. – Creo que incluso es bueno para mi hijo, ¡nunca pensé que sentaría la cabeza! – dijo medio en broma.

Kagome estaba impaciente. Eran las 10 de la mañana y Kouga le había dicho que llegaría sobre esa hora. Se sentó en una roca bastante grande que había en la linde de un bosque, a las afueras de la cuidad _(no sé si cerca de Tokio hay un bosque, así que me lo he inventado XD)_. Estaba pensando en sus cosas cuando de pronto sintió una energía espiritual que venía del oeste, así que se puso en pie para recibir a la persona portadora de dicha energía.

Joder Kouga, ya pensaba que no vendrías… - dijo ella intentando aparentar enfado. Un remolino de viento se paro justo enfrente de ella, y de allí apareció Kouga, sonriendo al ver a su amiga.

Como podría yo dejarte sola ante el peligro, ¡para que están los amigos! – Dijo mientras iba hacia ella y se daban un abrazo – Me alegro de verte, te vas bien kagome. –

Yo también me alegro de verte Kouga, han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos vimos por última vez – dijo ella sonriendo. El grupo que huyo con ella la noche de la matanza en el pueblo, eran los únicos que podían hacer sonreír a Kagome, eso sin contar nuevas presencias en su vida.

Pues nada, mientras vamos para la casa de tus amigos, me cuentas. Por cierto…te noto diferente – dijo acercándose a ella – Es más, hueles distinto… – dijo mientras la olfateaba y miraba fijamente, hasta que vio la marca en el nacimiento del cuello. - ¡Kagome! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo algo alarmado.

Solo he seguido tu consejo Kouga, me he enamorado – dijo ella feliz.

Pero, sabes que no es buen momento, ¿verdad? – dijo preocupado. Por supuesto que le alegraba que su amiga hubiera encontrado a alguien, pero la situación era pelín peliaguda.

Lo sé perfectamente, y ambos hemos hablado de ello. Pero estamos seguros de que todo saldrá bien –

Vaya Kagome, hacía tiempo que no te veía así. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! – dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla, para darle su enhorabuena.

Muchas gracias Kouga, sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí – dijo ella, ante la reacción de él y devolviendo el abrazo. – Y bueno cuéntame, como van las cosas por allí –

Pues bastante bien… Ayame está embarazada – dijo Kouga feliz.

¿Qué?? ¡Kouga! Me alegro muchísimo – dijo ella muy feliz.

Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas durante el trayecto, cuando de repente, cuando todavía faltaba un rato para llegar a casa de Sesshomaru, Kagome vio a varios de los insectos de Naraku rondando esa zona. Parecía que aun no la habían visto, así que paro a Kouga y lo escondió en un callejón. Este estaba algo sorprendido ante la reacción de su amiga, y ella paso a relatarle lo ocurrido y hacerle una descripción de los bichos estos. Kouga entendió la situación y pensaron un plan de escape.

Que podemos hacer… ¡espera! Llamare a Sesshomaru, para que intente distraerlos y así podamos llegar a la casa – y cogió su teléfono móvil y llamo a la casa.

¿Sí? – dijo una voz masculina.

¿Inuyasha? ¿Eres tú? –

Si Kagome, ¿pasa algo? –

Si, un pequeño problema. Tenemos muy cerca a los bichos de Naraku, aunque creo que aun no nos han visto, porque no se acercan a nuestra posición. Quería pedirle a Sesshomaru que los distrajera un momento mientras llegamos a la casa, para que no vean donde estamos ni al nuevo aliado – dijo Kagome muy rápido.

Sesshomaru no está en este momento, ha salido, pero si quieres, yo me ocupo del asunto – dijo él, dando nuevas ideas.

Si. Gracias Inuyasha. – dijo ella. Le explico donde estaban ellos y donde se encontraban aproximadamente los bichos. Al cabo de poco tiempo, vieron a Inuyasha saltando entre los edificios y atacando a los bichos sin que los humanos se diesen siquiera cuenta. Algunos bichos comenzaron a seguirle y así él se fue yendo para el lado contrario a la dirección de la casa, dejando así tiempo y espacio para que Kagome y Kouga pudieran ir a la casa rápido y sin problemas.

Llegaron a la casa bastante rápido. Los recibieron Miroku y Sango.

¿Qué pasó? Inuyasha se fue muy rápido tras tu llamada – pregunto Miroku.

Kagome les explico lo ocurrido y acto seguido les presento a Kouga, el cual saludo a los nuevos amigos de Kagome. Al poco de las presentaciones, apareció Inuyasha, algo cansado, pero sin heridas graves visibles, solo un par de rasguños.

Qué cantidad de bichos, ¡pensaba que nunca terminarían! –

¿Cómo te fue Inuyasha? – pregunto Kagome.

Bien, sin problemas, me los cargué a todos, así que no pudieron seguirme hasta aquí. Menos mal que llamaste, porque sino seguro que te hubieran visto y seguido – dijo él, mientras bebía un poco de agua que le trajo Sango – Gracias Sango. - Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Estuvieron hablando con Kouga, preguntando cosas sobre él, por que luchaba contra Naraku. Al hacerle esta pregunta, el se entristeció y les conto que durante la matanza en el pueblo, su familia había sido asesinada a sangre fría, y que por ello se unió a la venganza junto con Kagome. Le pregunto a Kagome lo ocurrido en su casa, ya que no terminaba de creérselo muy bien lo que paso, pero cuando oyó de nuevo que Sesshomaru la salvo, creyó que sería un buen hombre para su amiga.

Inuyasha le indico cual sería su habitación, y Kouga subió las pocas cosas que había traído. Después bajaron al salón, donde estaban los demás, y allí hablaron un poco acerca de los planes de Naraku. Inuyasha le pregunto a Kouga si le gustaría ir a investigar con el por la zona que parecía ser que salían los Shichi'nintai, que serian a lo sumo unos días sin pisar la casa nada más que para dormir. Kouga se mostro entusiasmado de empezar, y de que ya contaran con él, ya que había tenido sus reservas de estar con más gente alrededor. Kagome pudo ver el entusiasmo en el rostro de su amigo, y le animo a que fuera que sería interesante. Así que quedaron en el comenzarían al día siguiente, para dar tiempo a Kouga a descansar del viaje.

El la comida llegó Inu-No Taisho, a quien se le presento Kouga, y hablaron también sobre ciertas cosas de Naraku, nueva información acerca de la perla.

Tengo malas noticias – dijo muy serio – por lo visto, el ritual de la perla, que será dentro de 8 meses como está previsto, tendrá un mes de preparación, es decir, que es posible que dentro de poco comencemos a recibir ataques más continuos, así que tenemos que andar con cuidado, en especial tu, Kagome – dijo mirando a Kagome, cuyo rostro se mostraba frio ante la nueva información.

Tendré cuidado, no se preocupe – dijo ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Siguieron comiendo y conversando.

Señor, los Shichi'nintai están listos para las nuevas órdenes –

Muy bien. Quiero que traigas aquí a lo que queda del grupo, a Hakudoshi y a Kagura – dijo con voz firme, mientras su lacayo salía de la habitación para avisar a los aludidos.

Hey Bankotsu, creo que ya podemos parar de entrenar por hoy, estamos muy cansados –

Mmm… está bien Jakotsu, podéis parar por ahora – dijo con voz enojada. Desde que había visto a Kagome herida en brazos de aquel demonio perro, había estado enfadado con todo el mundo, y eso que ya habían pasado casi tres meses de aquello. Quería volver a verla y traerla consigo, que no estuviera con nadie más que con él. Sabía que no estaba bien pensar aquello, que solo estuvo con ella aquel tiempo porque Naraku se lo ordeno, pero cada vez venían los recuerdos con más fuerza a su mente mientras dormía o pensaba en algo, los recuerdos de cuando casi la hizo suya. "Tengo que volver a tenerla, no parare hasta hacerla mía" pensó para sí mismo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la zona de entrenamiento lo despejaron, y fue a ver quién era. Abrió la puerta y se topo con Byakuya, un lacayo de Naraku, que se dedicaba a hacer de mensajero para este.

Naraku os espera en la sala de convocatorias, señor –

Enseguida vamos – contesto Bankotsu. Pensó que una reunión lo sacaría de sus pensamientos. Ordenó a todos que dejaran lo que estuvieran haciendo y se pusieran presentables, ya que irían a ver a Naraku.

Fueron hacia la sala y tocaron a la puerta. Hakudoshi les abrió y estos pasaron dentro de la sala. Se situaron en el centro, frente a Naraku y Kagura, e hicieron una inclinación, a modo de saludo de su señor.

Señor, aquí estamos, tal y como nos ordenasteis –

Bien, bien. Os he llamado para que sepáis que tras estos meses de parón, vamos a volver a la acción. – todos se silenciaron y se quedaron mirando a Naraku, pendientes de lo que tuviera que decir -. Quiero que durante dos a cuatro meses, investiguéis todo lo relacionado con la perla, los que ahora acompañan a mi hija, sus planes… ¡todo! Me da igual como os repartáis el trabajo. Y si os encontráis con algún enemigo…lo matáis y punto. No quiero fallos, quiero resultados, y los espero pronto. Te dejo al mando Bankotsu. Y ahora iros. – sentencio Naraku.

Todos salieron de la sala, dejando a Naraku y Kagura solos allí. Ella se acerco a él y le acaricio la espalda, a modo de relajarlo.

¿Sabes? Hoy tuve que ir al hospital de Taisho, y se le veía un poco distraído, no sé por qué seria, si siempre es muy centrado en las cosas del hospital… - dijo con voz cansada – Los negocios y las ratas de los Shichi'nintai me cabrean cada vez mas – dijo con voz enojada.

Mi amor, no te estreses… ya veras, tu hija cederá, y si no, la obligaremos… - dijo ella mientras le seguía pasando la mano por la cabeza. Naraku apresó su mano y la obligo a girarme hacia él.

Es lo que me gusta de tu, que seas así – dijo mientras le estampaba un beso salvaje a su mujer. Apartaron las cosas de la mesa de un golpe, dejándola vacía, y tuvieron una sesión de sexo salvaje, donde la provocación de dolor entre ambos se hizo patente.

¿Cómo nos repartiremos el trabajo? – dijo una voz.

A mí me da igual, pero si hay alguna lucha, quiero estar en ella – contesto otra voz.

¡Ya basta! Naraku me ha puesto al mando, así que vamos a ver… - dijo Bankotsu, mientras pensaba en cómo iba a poner a todos.

Bien, Suikotsu y Ginkotsu, vosotros iréis a buscar información a algún templo. Quiero que vayáis a ver si alguien ha ido por allí por asuntos de la perla, y quiero nombres y razas u oficios de cada uno – los aludidos asintieron y se fueron – Bien, Jakotsu, tu y yo nos daremos una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si conseguimos encontrar a Kagome, tenemos que traerla ante Naraku pronto, o si no nuestras cabezas peligraran, y no tengo ganas de morir aun – su compañero asintió con la cabeza.

Decidieron que al día siguiente comenzarían, así que durante ese día se fueron a preparar cada uno sus cosas.

En la casa, todos hablaban para ver que podrían hacer respecto al enemigo, cuando de pronto una voz les interrumpió. Era Inu-No Taisho, que aparecía por primera vez en todo el día tras el desayuno.

Hoy tuve reunión de negocios con Taikun Naraku – todos se callaron al instante al escuchar el nombre de Naraku como hombre de negocios – y parecía algo enojado, así que creo que de momento estamos haciendo un buen trabajo. Pero no nos confiemos. Aunque nos hayamos deshecho de varios enemigos, aun quedan y son fuertes – dijo esto y se retiro a descansar, sin cenar ni nada, ya que había sido un día agotador.

Aun me cuesta comprender como tú, Kagome, eres hija de ese despreciable… - dijo Miroku, comprendiendo de inmediato que podría haberse pasado al hablar así con Kagome.

No te turbes Miroku, yo también lo considero un despreciable, y ojala no fuera mi padre – dijo ella, algo apenada. – Bueno, creo que iré a descansar, mañana le prometí a Sesshomaru que entrenaría con el nuevamente o que daríamos una vuelta por ahí para intentar descubrir algo –

Me dijo Inuyasha que la otra vez que pelearon fue increíble – dijo Sango, preguntándose cómo sería una lucha entre ambos youkais.

Sí, bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Me gusto mucho luchar contra él, es muy buen luchador – dijo ella, algo sonrojada al recordar la primera lucha que tuvo con Sesshomaru. "Aunque la segunda vez fue mejor" pensó para sí misma. Dicho esto, se fue para arriba a descansar, por lo que no vio a quien entro en la casa en ese momento.

Lo mismo digo – dijo una voz desde la entrada. Sesshomaru volvía tras un día duro de búsqueda, pero quiso ir solo y no dejo que Kagome lo acompañara. Le dijo que se quedara con su amigo, que era mejor porque así no la descubrirían los enemigos. Miro a quienes estaban allí, que eran Miroku y Sango. Inuyasha había salido a dar una vuelta por ahí y Kouga estaba ya acostado, descansando del viaje.

Buenas noches Sesshomaru, ¿averiguaste algo nuevo? – pregunto Miroku.

Nada nuevo, más de lo mismo del sitio que frecuentan los Shichi'nintai – dijo él, mientras reprimía un bostezo - ¿Y Kagome? – pregunto, pues habría jurado que hasta hace poco estaba allí con ellos.

Acaba de subir a dormir, dijo que quería descansar para entrenar contigo o dar una vuelta mañana – dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

Bien, pues comeré algo y subiré a dormir también. ¿Habéis cenado ya? –

Si, hemos ido cenando a medida que íbamos llegando a la casa, aunque tu padre ni siquiera probo bocado – contesto la chica.

Sesshomaru se quedo pensando un momento. Después fue a la cocina a prepararse algo ligero y rápido. Ceno y subió a comprobar si su padre estaba despierto o dormido. Lo encontró despierto en su despacho, mirando por la ventana.

Padre, ¿hay algo que le preocupa? –

Sesshomaru, cada día que pasa, estamos más cerca de la batalla final. Me preocupa la nueva vida que has iniciado ante ti – Sesshomaru lo miro desconcertado, y su padre siguió – Me gusta mucho Kagome para ti, pero me da miedo la batalla y que alguno de nosotros no vivamos mas allá de ella, en especial tu y ella –

Jamás permitiré que nos pase nada a ninguno de los que están en esta casa – dijo Sesshomaru con seriedad.

Ya lo sé hijo, ya lo sé – dijo Inu-No Taisho mientras salía del despacho, dejando allí a su hijo pensando.

Sesshomaru también estaba preocupado. ¿Y si el enemigo descubría su relación y hacia algo para usarla en su beneficio? Jamás se perdonaría que usaran algo así como su punto débil, aunque sabía que Kagome era buena luchadora y que no se dejaría vences tan fácilmente. Ese pensamiento provoco una sonrisa en el joven, mientras recordaba sus luchas con ella.

Dejo esos pensamientos para mañana mientras se dirigía a su habitación para descansar, pero al pasar por la puerta de ella se paró y se apoyo contra ella. Sonriendo, entro a la habitación sigilosamente y la vio.

Ella dormía plácidamente. Los cabellos negros como la noche estaban desordenados sobre la almohada y las sabanas, que cubrían su cuerpo levemente, dejando ver una pierna por encima de las sabanas. Llevaba ese pequeño camisón negro que a Sesshomaru lo volvía loco. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la ventana, por donde entraban los rayos de la luna, que se mostraban ante el cuerpo de la joven dormida, haciendo su belleza mayor de la que ya de por si era. Se quedo un rato mirándola, y también mirando por la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras vigilaba el sueño de Kagome.

¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar ahí? – dijo una voz suave que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Giro su cabeza para ver como Kagome le hablaba apoyándose sobre su brazo.

No quise despertarte, solo quería verte, no te visto desde el desayuno – dijo él con una sonrisa. Ambos eran cariñosos el uno con el otro, pero con público no, dado el miedo existente por la guerra que estaba pasando y su situación.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no me miras desde aquí? – dijo ella, señalando su cama. El sonrió y fue hacia ella, quitándose la camisa y los zapatos, y quedando solo en pantalones para entrar en la cama de ella.

Se quedaron dormidos el uno abrazado al otro…ajenos al mal que los acechaba desde los rincones de la ciudad.

**------------------------ C O N T I N U A R A -------------------------------**

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que el capi les guste, dentro de poco ya empezaran las demás luchas y peleas y sangre…. Todo eso, Jajajajaja!!

Ya regrese de mi viaje, y estuvo mu bien!! Aunque no vi Muxos reviews cuando volvi… aunque los q estaban me gustaron muxo!!

**Laetus:** hola!! Comprende que Kagome estaba confusa hija, aunque al final si que acaba con Sesshomaru, como debe ser! Me alegra de que te gustara el lemon y el capi en si!! Y respecto a Naraku… ya verán como luchan, los dos juntos!! Muxos besos!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!

**Ladymary: **hola!! Me alegra de que te gustara como enfoque el romanticismo de la situación! Y creeme, yo tb quiero un tio como Sesshomaru, jajajaja!! Espero que la ocntinuacion te guste!! Y tb espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!

Espero que les guste la continuación de la historia. Últimamente, las musas no quieren darme de su apoyo, así que espero que no me maten si el capi no gusta.

Espero sus comentarios, amenazas, tomatazos, cumplidos… lo que deseen dejarme!!

Besoss!!

_XtinaOdss_


	13. Cap 12 Peleas callejeras

**Cap. 12: Peleas callejeras**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que llego Kouga, cinco meses menos para el fatídico día en el que intentarían matar a Kagome y cinco meses menos para ver qué pasará con cierto youkai, si moría o se convertía en el más poderoso sobre la Tierra.

Kagome se encontraba en la ducha, que era de tipo cabina. Dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo mientras ella meditaba. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, entre ellas, la lucha que cada vez estaba más cerca y las peleas ya se hacían patentes. Hacía dos días, sin ir más lejos, Miroku e enfrento a un Shichi'nintai, más concretamente a Suikotsu, y salió vivo de puro milagro. Tuvo suerte de que llegara Inuyasha y así, el enemigo se retiro tras una cortina de esos malditos bichos que estaban por toda la ciudad.

Allí estaba ella, dándose una ducha a las cuatro de la mañana por no poder dormir. Meditaba acerca de su situación actual, aun tenía dudas. No es que no quisiera a Sesshomaru, estaba enamorada de él, pero la batalla que cada vez estaba más cerca, ahora le daba algo de miedo y preocupación. Antes no le hubiera importado morir con tal de matar a Naraku, pero ahora tenía más ganas de vivir que nunca. Y todo por él.

Durante tres meses no habían tenido peleas, y eso la desconcertaba. ¿Por qué el enemigo no atacaba? ¿Estaría reuniendo información como ellos? Las dudas le corroían las entrañas y no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

De pronto oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y sonrió. Identifico el olor. Ya volvía a hacer de las suyas, pero esta vez no la había pillado durmiendo, sino en la ducha. La puerta del baño se abría mientras ella cerraba la corriente de agua y cogía una toalla para secarse.

¿Qué tal? ¿De dónde vienes a estas horas? – pregunto ella extrañada, pues no lo había visto en varios días.

Vigilar un templo. Han vuelto a matar a un monje. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué no duermes? – pregunto suavemente.

No podía, necesitaba relajarme – respondió ella mientras salía del baño.

Sesshomaru le dio un abrazo mientras le daba un beso. Había echado de menos aquellos labios mientras estuvo fuera de la casa. Mientras la besaba, la iba secando poco a poco con la toalla que ella llevaba, en un gesto muy íntimo.

Esta noche… ¿también te quedas a dormir? –

Esa era mi intención, al menos hasta que vi que estabas despierta – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Se besaron y se fueron a la cama, estuvieron un rato besándose y dándose caricias mutuamente, que les hacían a ambos jadear de vez en cuando. Tras un rato de estar así, hicieron el amor como si les fuera la vida en ello, para luego terminar dormidos uno en los brazos del otro. Se habían echado de menos.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban, estuvieron hablando con todos acerca de los planes de Naraku. Era un tema de conversación que todos los días salía, ya que era la principal preocupación de todos en aquel instante.

Sango, ¿cómo está Miroku? – pregunto Kagome preocupada, y todo callaron para oír la respuesta de la chica.

Esta mejor, gracias a dios, pero aun no debe hacer mucho esfuerzos. Dentro de poco lo tendremos otra vez por aquí – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Bien, espero que tras el ataque que recibió Miroku, hayáis decidió siempre salir en parejas por lo menos, no queremos más ataques sorpresa. Además, que sepan de Miroku quiere decir que pronto sabrán la identidad del resto, así que andaros con ojo – dijo Inu-No Taisho muy serio.

Inu-No Taisho se fue para el hospital, dejando al resto allí hablando mientras desayunaban.

Hoy iré a ver a Myoga, para ver si tiene más información acerca de los Shichi'nintai, ¿vienes Kouga? – pregunto Inuyasha, ya que sabía que al lobo lo gustaba ir por la ciudad en busca de aventura.

Claro, voy a cambiarme y en una hora nos vemos abajo – dijo este, mientras subía hacia su habitación.

Yo tengo que ir al templo del norte, para ver si saben algo más acerca de Naraku, que es donde nuestro padre fue a mirar lo de la profecía antes – dijo Sesshomaru a Sango y Kagome, que eran las que quedaban allí.

¿Puedo ir contigo? – pregunto Kagome.

Está bien, pero ponte el disfraz, no quiero que te descubran – dijo él. El disfraz consistía en un conjuro que hacía que todo el mundo la viera y creyera que era otra persona, excepto aquellos que sabían en era ella realmente.

Salieron, ambos con sus respectivas "apariencias ficticias" y vieron que funcionaban a la perfección, ya que vieron un par de insectos y estos ni se dieron cuenta de que estaban por allí.

Llegaron al templo antes de lo previsto, y estuvieron investigando acerca de las cosas de la perla, como el ritual, el traspaso de poder… Kagome trago saliva cuando vio como podía quedar tras el ritual, si es que se llevaba a cabo, y Sesshomaru le quito el libro para que no siguiera leyendo.

Cuando terminaron, ya bastante tarde, volvieron a la casa y allí estaba Sango, cuidando de Miroku, el cual ya andaba por la casa sin problemas. Estuvieron con ellos un rato, y luego fueron al dojo, ya que ella quería practicar algo nuevo con las espadas, algo que le había dicho su madre antes de morir.

Y así estuvieron hasta que ambos se percataron de unas energías espirituales que llegaban de la zona sur, y eran de Kouga e Inuyasha, parecía que estuvieran peleando.

Tenemos que ir a ver Sesshomaru, tu hermano y Kouga podrían estar en peligro si son muchos enemigos – dijo ella preocupada, y la frialdad anterior a la lucha se mostro en sus ojos.

Preferiría que tu no fueras…podrían descubrirte –

Puedo cuidarme Sesshomaru, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes –

Está bien, coge las espadas – dijo el – por cierto, esta noche es… -

Si – contesto ella. Se miraron y rápidamente se armaron para salir hacia donde se producían las emisiones de energía de sus amigos y familiares.

Kouga e Inuyasha iban por la calle andando. Iban a ver a Myoga, un viejo amigo que podría decirles cosas acerca de los Shichi'nintai, ya que aun no sabían cuál era su guarida.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba Myoga supuestamente, en las afueras, pero no había rastro de él. Estuvieron buscándolo, hasta que al final dieron con él. Se le veía un poco deteriorado y tenía heridas graves.

¡Myoga! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que iba a por su amigo – ¡Kouga! Lo he encontrado, ¡esta aquí! – grito, al tiempo que Kouga iba hacia él para ver que ocurría y por qué Inuyasha sonaba con voz alarmada.

¿Qué ocurre?... dios mío, ¡vaya heridas! – exclamo Kouga perplejo.

Myoga, ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! –

No es nada chicos… no os preocupéis – dijo él. Desprendía un olor raro, "como a cadáver", se dijo Inuyasha. Pero eso era imposible, estaba vivo, entonces ¿Por qué este olor? …

Inuyasha, aquí hay algo raro – dijo Kouga muy bajo y serio, para que solo Inuyasha lo escuchara – Huele a putrefacción… -

Chicos, no os preocupéis… en la cueva de allí hay información acerca del grupo que buscáis… - dijo Myoga.

Inuyasha, no sé si fiarme… - dijo Kouga, ahora muy preocupado.

Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que ir a ver qué ocurre. Vamos ambos, por si ocurre algo, estar preparados –

Ambos se fueron dejando allí a Myoga moribundo. Lo que no sabían es que ya estaba muerto, y que cierta youkai, que manejaba los vientos, estaba muy cerca de allí y ya había hecho su parte de la misión. Ahora se alejaba volando en una especie de pluma gigante.

Ajenos a esto, Kouga e Inuyasha entraron en la susodicha cueva. Todo estaba en calma y no había luz apenas. Los youkais estaban en alerta permanente, por si algo malo ocurría, cuando de pronto, sintieron una presencia al fondo de la cueva, y de pronto, unas cadenas se lanzaron a por ellos, los cuales las esquivaron a duras penas.

Lo sabía, sabía que había gato encerrado – dijo Kouga enfadado, mientras esquivaba oras cadenas.

Ya lo sé Kouga, pero no perdíamos nada por intentar ver que ocurría – contesto Inuyasha, también enojado.

Ambos salieron a la luz de la luna y de las pocas luces que tenían detrás, pertenecientes a la ciudad. De la cueva surgían ruidos, y de pronto, algunos individuos hicieron acto de presencia. Eran muchos youkais _(como los feos que salen en la serie, en plan, despierte gigante, babosa…XD)_ y parecía que los dirigían dos individuos. Estos eran Ginkotsu y Suikotsu.

Vaya… un demonio perro y un lobo, esto sí que es una sorpresa… ya sabía yo que matar al viejo ese daría sus frutos – dijo con voz malévola Ginkotsu.

Inuyasha estallo de furia al ver que solo habían matado a Myoga para cogerlos _(como supieron de su amistad, ni yo misma lo sé XD)_. Desenvaino a Tessaiga, la cual al sacarla se convirtió en una esplendida espada muy grande, como un colmillo gigante, y fue en pos de Ginkotsu, mientras Kouga, con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, fue a por Suikotsu a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras este lo recibía con las garras metálicas que se ponía en las manos _(como en la historia de verdad, que por cierto, parece lobezno de x-men)_.

Mientras luchaban, los demás youkais les iban atacando, provocando que la pelea fuera favorable a los malos. Cada vez había más youkais de pacotilla, y ellos cada vez estaban más cansados, pero aun así seguían luchando.

Ginkotsu, al cual le suplantaron el brazo cortado por Sesshomaru por uno de tipo robot, atacaba a Inuyasha, el cual se defendía con la espada y le lanzaba ataques de energía, pero los esquivaba y le seguía atacando.

El sol iba poniéndose cada vez más, cuando de pronto, Inuyasha empezó a cambiar. Su pelo plateado se volvió negro como la noche, sus orejas en la cabeza desaparecían y se volvían normales…era como tener puesto su disfraz humano…pero no era el disfraz.

¡Vaya! Así que las noches que no hay luna, te vuelves humano, ¿no? – dijo Ginkotsu riéndose.

Y que pasa con eso – dijo Inuyasha desafiante.

Así será más fácil eliminarte – dijo el otro mientras te atacaba. Inuyasha estaba bien entrenado y los esquivaba, pero ahora era más lento, y los ataques le rozaban, provocando pequeñas heridas en su piel.

Por su parte Kouga seguía luchando contra Suikotsu, y ambos se dieron cuenta de la transformación de Inuyasha. Suikotsu aprovecho la pequeña distracción de su contrincante para intentar matarle, pero Kouga era muy veloz y le esquivo, y en ese momento, le dio una patada certera en la cabeza, provocando que su enemigo saliera disparado hacia atrás. Kouga aprovecho esto para ir junto con Inuyasha, el cual se defendía como podía. Llego justo a tiempo de evitar que a Inuyasha le diera en la cabeza una cadena con púas.

¡Inuyasha!, ¿estás bien? –

Si Kouga, no pasa nada… mierda, no deberíamos haber salido de casa hoy, sabiendo que no había luna… y aun así salí. Esto me pasa por no ser precavido –

Ya es tarde para lamentarse Inuyasha, ahora tenemos que pelear, y si tu no puedes lo hare yo – dijo Kouga con firmeza.

Vamos Kouga – dijo mientras esquivaban otro ataque de Ginkotsu. Suikotsu se estaba reponiendo – no puedes hacerlo solo – termino Inuyasha.

Quien dijo que estaba solo – dijo Kouga, mientras olfateaba el aire y miraba a Inuyasha.

En ese momento, Ginkotsu había lanzado otra cadena para ellos… pero nunca dio en el blanco, porque una barrera se lo impidió. Una barrera hecha por una joven que llegaba en ese momento acompañada por un youkai de ojos ámbares.

Pero que… - dijo Ginkotsu, cuando vio la barrera. Miro para un lado y vio a Sesshomaru con la espada en alto, yendo a por él.

Ginkotsu esquivo a duras penas el ataque de Sesshomaru, mientras este lo miraba con furia, pues aun se acordaba de cuando casi mata a Kagome y se la lleva ante Naraku.

Por otro lado, Kagome iba a donde estaban Inuyasha y Kouga.

¿Cómo estáis? Sentimos llegar un poco tarde, pero nos detuvimos cuando vimos el cadáver de Myoga. Llevaba muerto ya un par de días por lo menos –

No te preocupes Kagome, habéis llegado justo a tiempo, y si, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba muerto al caer en la trampa – dijo Kouga.

¿Cómo? Bueno, luego me lo explicas, ahora hay trabajo – dijo mientras sacaba a Shauka de la vaina – Kouga, ¿te encargas de los youkais? Inuyasha, tú no te muevas, mientras este la barrera, no te pasara nada –

¡Pero quiero ayudar! – dijo enojado.

Ahora eres humano, y estás herido, por favor, quédate quieto, ¿vale? – dijo ella, mientras el asentía a duras penas con la cabeza.

Kagome fue a por Suikotsu, mientras este iba a por ella con las garras alzadas en su dirección. Se llevaban a cabo unas peleas brutales. Por un lado, Sesshomaru ardía en deseos de matar a Ginkotsu por lo que hizo, y este notaba su furia, por lo que apenas se podía defender. Kouga mataba a diestro y siniestro a los youkais menores que iban a por ellos, era pan comido. Y Kagome peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Suikotsu, aunque ella tenía una ligera ventaja por su agilidad.

Sesshomaru peleaba con Ginkotsu y se llevaba algún que otro rasguño, pero iba ganando su combate. Se notaba que era bastante más fuerte que su contrincante.

¡Maldito seas, perro! – dijo Ginkotsu con enojo, pues sabía que si fallaba, era hombre muerto. En un intento suicida, fue a por Sesshomaru con unas lanzas y cadenas llenas de espinas, pero Sesshomaru lo esquivo, no sin llevarse algún rasguño, y con su espada de Guardián de la Luna, Tokijin, le atravesó el corazón, para luego cortarle la cabeza, ya que era uno de los métodos por los que los Shichi'nintai morían.

Tras eso, observó la lucha de Kagome, la cual tenía algo de ventaja. Como no quería que los enemigos supieran de la relación, fue a ayudar a Kouga, sabiendo que cerca podría haber insectos vigilando la lucha.

Kouga no estaba teniendo problemas con sus enemigos, pero eran muchos y empezaba a cansarse. Un youkai aprovecho esto y le dio un golpe en el costado, lanzándolo lejos de Inuyasha, el cual seguía metido en la barrera sin poder salir.

¡Kouga! – grito Inuyasha, mientras el aludido se levantaba lentamente. Kouga se maldecía para sus adentros. Se suponía que luchar contra estos youkais no era difícil, pero le costaba. Quizás era por su número, que cada vez había más. Justo en el momento en el que iban a por él, Sesshomaru lanzo un ataque de energía que acabo por fulminar a los youkais en el aire, dejando tras de sí una cola de cadáveres descomponiéndose por la acción del youkai de ojos ámbar.

¿Estáis bien? – pregunto a Inuyasha y Kouga.

Sí, pero deberías ir a por Kagome, aun no ha terminado con Suikotsu – dijo Kouga a regañadientes, pues sabía que Kagome era buena luchadora y no se explicaba por qué no había terminado ya con él.

No es conveniente que me vean preocupándome por ella, además de que lo necesitamos vivo para que nos dé información – dijo el tranquilamente, mientras veía como Kagome luchaba. Se veía sexy cuando luchaba, no podía negarlo… le encantaba.

Kagome luchaba con espada y látigo, mientras Suikotsu, con sus garras metálicas, intentaba alcanzarla, pero ella era ágil y lo esquivaba con facilidad. En una de las ocasiones, Kagome le hizo un tajazo en el pecho a Suikotsu, no profundo, mientras lo empotraba contra una pared de la zona exterior de la cueva.

Dime los planes de Naraku – dijo ella con voz amenazadora.

Ni de coña, zorra – respondió Suikotsu escupiendo sangre a Kagome en la cara, la cual se la limpio con tranquilidad. Ante el comentario del Shichi'nintai, Sesshomaru gruño un poco, pero muy bajo.

Si vuelves a Naraku, dile que no me busque, que jamás iré a él –

Jajaja… eso es lo que tú crees… tu padre está ansioso de que colabores con él –

…Antes muerta… - dijo Kagome, con frialdad, mientras con la espada le cortaba la mano a Suikotsu a la par que se separaba de él.

¡Ahhhhhhh! Maldita zorra de mierda… - dijo Suikotsu mientras se agarraba el muñón _(mis personajes dicen lo que diríamos todos en esa situación XD)_. Se lanzo en pos de Kagome con su otra garra en alto, pero ella lo esquivo y cuando se preparaba para darle el golpe definitivo, con ataque de su espada, una cortina de insectos se pusieron en medio, provocando la huida del enemigo y frustrando a Kagome.

¡Mierda! ¡Ya lo tenía! – dijo mientras con furia clavaba su espada en el suelo. Se fue relajando poco a poco mientras sentía como los dos youkais y el hanyou, ahora humano por no haber luna, se acercaban a ella.

¿Estás bien? – dijo Kouga preocupado mientras iba hacia ella. Sesshomaru ayudo a Inuyasha a incorporarse y fueron tras ellos.

Si, solo tengo algunos rasguños, nada importante – dijo ella sin darle importancia.

¿Estás segura? – dijo una voz por detrás. Sesshomaru parecía preocupado.

Si, de verdad – dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa.

Así, los cuatro se fueron a la casa de los youkais para curarse, asegurándose de que ningún insecto de Naraku los persiguiera, aunque pudieron ser vistos por algunos cuando se fueron de la cueva extraña. Así que los bichos le llevaron la información a Naraku, pensando que podría serle útil.

En la casa, Sango se encargo de curar a aquellos que más lo necesitaban, como Inuyasha y Kouga, mientras Kagome se auto curaba y Sesshomaru apenas tenía rasguños.

¿Por qué dices que Myoga llevaba muerto un par de días? Pero si lo vimos moverse y hablamos con el – dijo Inuyasha enojado. En su estado humano, el dolor era más fuerte y eso le incomodaba.

Porque es la verdad, el olor lo delataba – dijo Sesshomaru muy serio.

Pero si hablamos con el… - dijo Kouga, extrañado.

Kouga, ¿recuerdas a cierta youkai que a veces pasaba por la aldea, que manejaba el viento? – dijo Kagome al rato, mirando a Kouga fijamente.

Sí, creo recordar que se llamaba Kagura, ¿no? – contesto este extrañado. La confusión se veía en su rostro, pero de repente descubrió lo que Kagome le quería decir - ¡Ah!

Veo que te has dado cuenta – dijo, y miro al resto que los miraban extrañados – Kagura, la dama de los vientos, era una youkai que pasaba por la aldea en ocasiones, y conocía a Naraku. Tenía una técnica por la que podía hacer que los cadáveres se movieran a su antojo, y si lo pensamos fríamente, es posible que este del lado de Naraku – dijo ella, muy seria, pues sabía que Kagura era poderosa.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de las técnicas de Kagura, y más demonios que en ocasiones visitaban la aldea, por si aparecían por allí de repente. Llego una hora en la que prácticamente todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, debido al cansancio.

Kagome y Sesshomaru subieron a la vez por la escalera. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso corto, pero muy tierno, y así se dieron las buenas noches. Ya vería Sesshomaru si luego iba a dormir con ella.

**-- CONTINUARA --**

Hola, como va la cosa? Jajaja!! Yo aquí sigo, con mis cosillas. Últimamente las musas no me dejan su gracia divina, así que espero que los capis no les decepcionen. Ya las he llamado y espero la contestación por parte de ellas… espero que vengan pronto!

Buenos, aquí las contestaciones a sus reviews!!

**Iyvker:** hola!! Las vacaciones mu buenas, las necesitaba… me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo! Espero poder seguir disfrutando de tus visitas! Por cierto, ya lei el capi tres de tu fic, estoy pendiente a las actualizaciones de los fics q mas me gustan XD. Muchos besos!!

**Ladymary:** holaa!! Sesshomaru celoso de Kouga?? Un se, me das ideas… jejeje. A mi también me gusta Sesshomaru celosillo, así que puede que meta mano por ahí, jejeje. Yo tb espero que no los descubran, pero nunca se sabe que puede pasar…XD espero poder seguir viéndote por aquí!! Muchos besoss!!

**Lady Death06**: hola!! Me alegra de que te guste la historia! Y el lemon… bueno, lo hice lo mejor que pude, dando sobre todo mucho romanticismo (soy así, jeje), ya mismo cuelgo otro capi, y así puedes seguir leyendo. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí a ti también!! Muchos besoss!!

**VioletFairy:** holaa!! A mi también me encanta Sesshomaru cariñoso, jeje, es raro verlo así! Los bichos… que me vas a decir, están por todas partes! XD y lo del descubrimiento de la relación… pos ya veras lo que ocurre, jeje!! Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios!! Muchos besoss!!

**Laetus:** holaa!! Tus reviews me encantan, jajaja!! Yo tb quiero que Sesshomaru duerma conmigo, que suerte tiene Kagome…Te has fijado, todos tienes que decirle algo a la pobre pareja, jeje. El lemon de Naraku y Kagura… no! Te podrían dar pesadillas luego y no quiero meter traumas a los demás, jajaja!! Es mu jodio cuand se va la red, lo se. Bueno! Me alegra de que te vaya gustando el fic y espero seguir disfrutando de tu compañía por estos lares, muchos besoss!!

Bueno peña, parece que la cosa va mejor, jajaja!! Espero que las musas no me fallen y me permitan seguir la historia, les dejo este capi y espero que les gustee!!

Ya saben, se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo. Alguien me pidió escenitas de bankotsuxkagome, y puse, así que animaros!

Muchos besoss!! XtinaOdss


	14. Cap 13 Un nuevo enfoque, descubrimiento…

**Cap. 13: Un nuevo enfoque, descubrimiento…**

Pasan dos meses más, tres para el gran día

Señor, grandes noticias – y procedió a darle las noticias que se habían descubierto hasta el momento.

Así que esas son las identidades que buscábamos, ¿no? – Preguntó, mientras el mensajero asentía con la cabeza – Bien, llama a Bankotsu y al resto de los Shichi'nintai, dile que los espero en el despacho, pero que primero entre Bankotsu, y luego el resto.

El mensajero se fue para buscarlos mientras Naraku pensaba acerca de la nueva información. ¿Así que los Taisho? Interesante, no se habría dado cuenta de que eran youkais de no ser por la ayuda que le brindan a su hija. Las cosas se ponían interesantes, y solo faltaban tres meses para que él obtuviera la perla. Tres meses, y sería el más fuerte. Esa idea le provocaba cada vez más ansias de tener en su poder a su hija y someterla, aunque sabía que ella le profesaba odio y que no lo permitiría, así que tendría que obligarla… y estaba seguro de que descubriría el método.

Unos toques en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a contarle la información a su lacayo.

Pasa – dijo con voz monótona.

¿Llamabais señor? – dijo una voz inclinándose ante él.

Si Bankotsu, mande que te llamaran –

Usted dirá, señor –

Pues veras, al fin hemos descubierto las identidades de los demonios perro, y creo que la información te interesaba – dijo él, parándose a mirar al rostro a Bankotsu – Oh, vamos, no trates de disimular, se que te mueres por volver a cruzarte con Kagome, se que te enamoraste de ella hace 50 años. Así que he descubierto un método para hacer que no muera cuando pase su poder a la perla – Bankotsu prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de su señor – Así que, ayúdame a encontrar a Kagome, y te prometo que no la matare, que dejare que hagas con ella lo que quieras. Pero no todavía, aun ve lanzando ataques menores, como hasta ahora. Será cuando falte un mes para el gran día cuando iras a por ella. Te daré su localización cuando la averigüemos, ya que no sabemos donde se esconden esos malnacidos – le dio la información necesaria, para que fuera a por ella cuando le dijera él.

Sí señor, se hará como órdenes –

Bien, retírate pues –

Bankotsu salió del despacho de su señor, mientras el resto de su equipo entraba para su turno, con la sangre hirviendo en su cuerpo. Por fin podría tener a Kagome solo para él. Solo tendría que esperar unos tres meses, y ya seria suya. No podría saber que ella ya había encontrado al dueño de su corazón. _(Ya se enterara XD)._

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Naraku…

Os he reunido para daros nueva información – todos los presentes prestaron atención – Tengo entendido que el enemigo conoce los sitios a los que normalmente vais, así que quiero que vayáis, los busquéis, encontréis… y matéis, y no quiero fallos. Ya hemos perdido suficientes hombres – dijo con voz seria y llena de toque amenazador _(tengo que recordar que los que siguen vivos son Suikotsu, Jakotsu y Bankotsu, del grupo de los siete…. Es que si no, no me acuerdo XD)_.

_Pasa las horas --_

Amanecía un nuevo día y Kagome abrió los ojos cuando la luz de la mañana le dio de lleno en la cara. Se estiro y fue al baño para ducharse. El agua recorría su piel mientras ella pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que estaba en Tokio. Solo faltaban tres meses para el día en que todo se decidiría, y aunque bajo su fría apariencia de luchadora no dijera nada, por dentro tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo por las cosas que podrían pasarle a las personas que ahora estaban en su vida, miedo de llevarlos a un fatal destino. Les había cogido cariño y eran la familia que le faltaba. Por ello, decidió que cuando faltara un mes más o menos, se iría para combatir sola.

No sabía que podría decir Sesshomaru, al que llevaba varios días sin ver, pero si él moría en esta lucha, por mucha profecía que hubiera, ella no podría seguir viviendo y se culparía de todo. Los días que él no estaba en la casa los pasaba luchando con Kouga y mejorando nuevas técnicas, para así llenar el vacío que se lo formaba en el corazón. Ambos mejoraron mucho y ese día volverían a cruzar sus espadas.

Bajo a desayunar y allí estaban Inuyasha y Kouga, hablando mientras comían algo ligero.

Hola chicos –

Hola Kagome – contesto Inuyasha.

Buenas Kag, ¿lista para otra mañana de lucha? – dijo Kouga con una sonrisa.

Claro, hoy te daré la paliza de tu vida – dijo ella mientras lo miraba con burla.

Esto no me lo pierdo – dijo Inuyasha mientras los seguía hacia el dojo.

¿No dijiste que hoy irías a hablar con tu padre en la mañana? – le pregunto Kouga mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo de frente mientras seguían andando.

Sí, pero puedo hablar con él dentro de un rato, mientras puedo veros un poco – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras bajaban las escaleras y abrían las puertas del dojo subterráneo.

Aquel espacio siempre hacia que Kagome recordara las primeras veces que había luchado allí contra Sesshomaru, cuando se besaron y las luchas posteriores. No sabía por qué, pero cuando luchaba contra él podía percibir sensaciones extrañas, como si llevaran toda la vida luchando juntos y se conocieran de siempre. Recordaba sus sueños de antes de conocerlo, y se preguntaba si serian de una vida pasada o de un futuro aun sin desvelar. Dejo los pensamientos a un lado para concentrarse en su adversario, Kouga, quien se disponía a ponerse en el centro del dojo para esperarla.

¿Estás lista Kagome? –

Si, ya voy – respondió la chica mientras se va colocando frente a su contrincante. Inuyasha mientras se recarga sobre una de las paredes del dojo para tener plena vista del entrenamiento. Se encarga de hacer de árbitro y espera encontrarse con una buena pelea, piensa para sus adentros.

Bien, cuando diga ya, comenzáis – ambos youkais toman pose de lucha, sin espadas de por medio de momento, solo cuerpo a cuerpo - … ¡YA! Grita Inuyasha, y al cabo de un segundo, ambos youkais salen disparados hacia la posición del otro, desapareciendo literalmente hablando de sus lugares y apareciéndose en distintos puntos del dojo, esquivándose.

Algunos golpes se dan mientras se esquivan a la vez. Es una pelea rápida y de difícil visión, piensa Inuyasha, ya que al ser cuerpo a cuerpo, pueden aparecer en distintos lugares. Lo que presencia Inuyasha es muy distinto a la pelea de Kagome con Sesshomaru, donde pudo percibir la tensión cuando se cruzaban las espadas.

Kagome, en un momento de la pelea, lanza su látigo rojo hacia Kouga, pero este lo atrapa con las manos desnudas, quemándose levemente la piel en contacto directo con éste. Atrae hacia si a Kagome, quien se deja llevar para así propinar una patada a Kouga en el pecho cuando menos se lo esperaba. El youkai lobo salió disparado hacia la pared, pero consiguió caer bien y se impulso contra esta para salir disparado en pos de Kagome, dándole una patada en el brazo y bajando su guardia, cosa que aprovecho para darle una serie de puñetazos que ella consiguió evitar.

Lucharon durante una hora sin parar ni un segundo para descansar, ya habría tiempo para eso luego. Ahora estaban concentrados en la lucha. Era como ver a un par de salvajes en estado puro. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, era incesante. Nada parecido a la lucha que tuvo con Sesshomaru. Aquí eran dos amigos luchando, aunque en ese momento, no parecían amigos para nada.

La lucha termino cuando Kagome le dio una patada lateral hacia arriba a Kouga, impulsándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. En ese momento, pararon la lucha, y se quedo como Kagome vencedora.

Kag, te pasaste un poco, ¿no crees? – dijo Kouga mientras se frotaba la barbilla, el lugar donde Kagome le había dado.

Oh vamos Kouga, tú me enseñaste ese golpe, ¿no te acuerdas? Así que no te quejes mas – dijo ella mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. – Que… ¿te ha gustado la pelea, Inuyasha? – le pregunto mientras se giraba para verlo.

Si, ha sido muy distinta a la que tuviste con Sesshomaru, aquí sin espadas ni nada, solo los puños y las piernas, ha sido genial – dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ambos.

Los tres siguieron hablando tranquilamente en el dojo, hasta que Kagome decidió ir a darse una ducha para relajarse. Subió a su habitación y se metió directamente en el baño. Dejo que el agua volviera a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras quedaba perdida entre sus pensamientos. La lucha había estado bien, pero nada comparado a cuando lucho contra Sesshomaru. La pelea de ambos había sido una danza en la que sus cuerpos se juntaban y separaban junto con el filo afilado de sus espadas. Aun podía sentir las chipas que producía la espada del Guardián de la Luna, y era una espada extraordinaria, al igual que el portador. Se quedo pensando un poco el aquel luchador que la volvía loca, mientras el agua cubría su piel.

_En otro lugar --_

Era una mañana ajetreada en el hospital. Inu-No Taisho había llegado temprano, incapaz de dormir por la tensión de lo que se avecinaba. Kanna iba y venía con papeles que debía firmar. Como decía, una mañana ocupada.

Señor, tiene una llamada de su esposa por la línea uno –

Pásamela Kanna, gracias – dijo él mientras cogía el teléfono - ¿Izayoi? –

Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo con voz suave por la otra línea.

Ahora mismo dándome un descanso de la mañana que llevo, ¿y tú? –

Aquí con mi prima, pero algo aburrida. Echo de menos mi casa –

Ya lo sé cielo, pero sabes que es peligroso para ti estar aquí ahora. No quiero que te pase nada –

Ya lo sé, pero yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada – dijo ella con voz triste.

Tranquila, no permitiré que le pase nada a nadie de la familia. Ya sabes que sientes lo mismo que yo y sabes que soy sincero –

Ya amor – dijo ella suavemente - ¿Cómo están los chicos? –

Bien, investigando duro y entrenando. Kagome es una gran luchadora contra Sesshomaru –

Jaja, eso está muy bien – dijo ella con risas, y de pronto su voz se puso seria – Cariño, no permitas que les pase nada por favor, no podría perder a ninguno –

No te preocupes por nada –

Señor, el señor Taikun Naraku está aquí – dijo Kanna por la puerta.

Ok – le respondió a la secretaria – Izayoi, tengo que colgar, cosas del trabajo –

Bien, ya te llamo otro día. Te quiero –

Te quiero – y colgó el teléfono. Se quedo unos instantes pensando en ella, y se despejo para recibir a Naraku, que quien sabe que querría ahora, si hace dos días estuvo allí. Se oyeron unos toques y dio paso a quien llamaba.

Era Naraku, el cual se sentó en cuanto entro, con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, cosa que dio mala espina a nuestro demonio perro. Aun así, fingió cortesía y le hablo educadamente.

Señor Taikun, a que debo la visita –

Es sencillo señor Taisho – su voz sonaba extraña – Vengo a pedirle que le dé un mensaje a mi hija, Kagome – sonrió al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del otro – Dígale que tarde o temprano, ella estará junto a mi –

La malicia relucía en los ojos de Naraku. Inu-No Taisho sabía que el momento había llegado y que ahora se terminaban las cordialidades. Llegaban a un punto en el que ya no había retorno en las decisiones, un punto crítico… pues se acercaba el momento de la verdad.

Sabes que ella no se unirá a ti –

Esta no es tu guerra Taisho, no te metas y nadie de tu familia sufrirá daño alguno. Solo entrégame a mi hija –

Sal de aquí ahora mismo, no tengo por qué escuchar tus necedades. ¿Acaso crees que ella ira a ti para morir? –

Hay un método para hacer que no muera, y pienso aplicarlo. Al fin y al cabo, soy su padre – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras su mirada rojiza brillaba ante el enemigo.

Solo harias algo así para sacar beneficio propio, y no creo que de repente te interese tu hija. Y ahora, largo de aquí – dijo Inu-No Taisho con una amenaza clara en su voz. Se miraron con odio a los ojos, y de sus cuerpos comenzaba a salir energía, pero estaban en un lugar público donde había mucha gente y enfermos, aunque lo último no le importaba a Naraku, total, unos cuantos muertos más o menos que más daba. No les convenía la situación a ninguno, así que Naraku salió dando un portazo. No pararía hasta haber conseguido sus objetivos, y si con ello tenía que matar a media ciudad, lo haría.

Inu-No Taisho se sentó en su silla. La guerra estaba finalmente declarada, solo cabía esperar ver qué bando resultaba ganador. No iba a permitir que Kagome se fuera de la vida de su hijo en ese momento, no que ahora alguien había conseguido derretir la coraza de hielo del corazón de Sesshomaru. Decidió que ya sería hora de volver a empuñar a So'unga, la tercera espada que estaba en su poder y que aun no pasaría a sus hijos, no hasta que él muriera. En la tarde debía explicar la situación a todos los demás, advertirles de lo que pasaba.

_En la noche –_

Kagome se encontraba en el dojo. Tenía ambas espadas desenvainadas y las movía con soltura, como si no pesaran nada cada una. Hacia extraños movimientos, mientras murmuraba palabras indescriptibles. Iba con los ojos cerrados. De pronto dijo algo y las espadas brillaron, uniéndose y formando una espada. Sonrió. Al fin lo había conseguido. Dejo la concentración y las espadas volvieron a sus formas originales. Abrió los ojos y las deposito en un lado del dojo, mientras se tumbaba boca arriba para descansar.

¿Estás muy cansada? – dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta. Ella se giro para ver el rostro que más ganas tenia de ver. Y allí estaba él, Sesshomaru, tras varios días fuera de la casa había regresado. Kagome se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia él, quien la cargó en brazos mientras la besaba. – Hola cariño, ¿me has echado de menos? – dijo con una sonrisa cuando se depararon para respirar.

Si, muchísimo. Me haces falta como el aire – dijo ella mientras sonreía y volvía a besarlo. Estuvieron hablando un rato allí mismo, contándose las cosas que habían hecho en esos días, mientras se abrazaban y daban besos. Luego, Sesshomaru le dijo que subiera y se cambiara, puesto que parecía que su padre se quería dirigir a todos los que estábamos en la casa.

Sesshomaru acompaño a Kagome a su habitación a cambiarse, y la miro mientras se ponía unos pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes. La había echado mucho de menos. Ella se fijo en su mirada y se le acerco para darle un abrazo grande y besarlo. Luego bajaron.

En el salón ya estaban Kouga e Inuyasha comentando cosas de peleas con puños, parecía que a Inuyasha le interesaba bastante el tema de luchar no solo con las espadas. Sango y Miroku estaban en un sofá, hablando bajito de diversas cosas, y no había llegado todavía Inu-No Taisho, el cual llego al poco rato.

Bueno, ya estamos todos, así que empezare – todos se sentaron en diversas partes mientras con gesto serio veían el rostro de Inu-No Taisho, el cual expresaba gravedad. – Tengo que decirles que Naraku ya conoce nuestras identidades – todos exclamaron por el asombro – Vino a mi oficina para decirme que te mandare un mensaje, Kagome – dijo mientras miraba a la joven, la cual mantenía una mirada fría como pocas – Dijo que pronto estarás junto a él. También dijo que había un método por el cual no tienes que morir al dar tu poder a la perla… -

Me da igual el hecho de que no muera al dar mi poder, eso es algo que nunca hare. Solo deseo la muerte de ese despreciable – dijo ella con odio.

Ya lo sé, por eso le dije que no te unirías a él, y amenazó con matarnos a todos nosotros, diciendo que esta no era nuestra guerra… pero lo es desde hace mucho tiempo, pues hemos sido los Guardianes de la Luna desde tiempos inmemoriales – dijo muy serio, contestando a la joven.

Lo que sea, jamás dejare que Kagome vaya con él – dijo una voz muy seria y carente de sentimiento. Todos se giraron para ver a Sesshomaru, cuyos ojos echaban chispas de odio.

Tranquilo Sesshomaru, ninguno de los aquí presente dejara que algo así ocurra – dijo su padre, mientras Sesshomaru iba recuperando la tranquilidad, en parte también porque Kagome había ido a su lado y le había cogido la mano con suavidad. Un gesto que los que estaban allí consideraron muy valiente, ya que Sesshomaru enfadado era muy peligroso.

Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? Si ya nos conocen podrían atacarnos cuando quisieran – dijo Sango, en cuya voz se notaba la preocupación. Todos quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban, hasta que una voz, tras varios minutos, se alzó.

Yo… he estado pensando en irme – todos se giraron y vieron a Kagome, pues no se creían que hubiera dicho eso.

Pero Kagome… ¿por qué? – esta vez le toco a Sesshomaru el estar preocupado.

Todo esto es por mi culpa, y no quiero que les pase nada, así que pensé en irme a luchar yo sola, para así evitar muertes innecesarias – dijo ella mientras lo miraba con tristeza a los ojos.

¡Kagome! Ya sabes muy bien que yo también quiero matar a Naraku por todo lo que nos hizo, así que no me excluyas de esta lucha, pues bien saben que merezco participar – dijo Kouga enfadado, mientras miraba a Kagome.

Te recuerdo que Ayame está embarazada – dijo Kagome con calma, mientras la sorpresa relucía en el rostro de Kouga – No creas que voy a permitir que no conozcas a tu hijo. Si algo te pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría, y seguro que Ayame tampoco –

Ayame sabe muy bien como está la cosa, y las probabilidades que tenemos, y aun así me insto a venir, así que déjame luchar… quiero darle a mi familia un futuro tranquilo – dijo él con sinceridad. Y Kagome noto este sentimiento.

Todos aquí queremos luchar Kagome – dijo Sango con preocupación – Por si no te lo había dicho, Naraku tiene en su poder algo que es mío… mi propio hermano – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo Kagome muy sorprendida.

Porque pensaba que ya tenías suficiente con todo lo que soportas, y no quería que te preocuparas por mí. Te tengo mucho cariño Kagome, así que no nos dejes de lado en esta guerra – dijo Sango, mientras se incorporaba muy seria. Kagome estaba muy callada, la sorpresa la había cogido con la guardia baja.

No nos vamos a retirar ninguno Kagome, no esperes que no participemos porque no va a ser así. Cada uno tiene sus razones y así son las cosas – dijo Miroku también muy serio, mientras tomaba la mano de Sango.

Kagome… ¿podemos hablar un momento? – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a otro cuarto, mientras el resto se quedaba en el salón.

Espero que él la haga entrar en razón – dijo Miroku.

Ya veréis como si. Si nos quedamos unidos, podemos vencer sin bajas. Todos somos buenos luchadores – dijo con solemnidad Inu-No Taisho.

En la otra sala, Sesshomaru cogió a Kagome y la puso contra la pared, quedando sus brazos a los lados de ella en una jaula humana. Kagome no sabía qué hacer, puesto que Sesshomaru parecía enfadado.

¿Por qué Kagome? – decía mientras clavaba su miraba ámbar en los ojos rojizos de ella - ¿Acaso quieres ir tu sola? No me arriesgare a perderte, no ahora que tengo algo que quiero –

Es por eso, Sesshomaru, no quiero que mueras en esta lucha. Te quiero demasiado como para involucrarte –

Yo también te quiero Kagome, y no permitiré que te separes de mí. Recuerda que soy tu protector según la profecía, así que no te separes de mi – decía con voz seria, aunque Kagome pudo percibir un deje de suplica.

Sesshomaru… - susurro ella mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de él y lo besaba con ternura, correspondiendo así él a su beso. Unos minutos después se separaron.

Entonces, ¿te quedaras? –

Si, de momento si, pero si las cosas se nos fueran de las manos, me iré… -

Y yo te seguiré, aunque tenga que ir al fin del mundo – y se volvieron a besar y a abrazar. Sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo juntos, ya que si el enemigo conocía las identidades de la familia, seguramente, tarde o temprano descubrirían la relación de ellos dos, e intentarían usarlo a su favor.

Solos les quedaba esperar. La auténtica batalla se libraría ahora. Casi se podía escuchar el chirrido de las espadas, gritando para matar con alma propia, con los filos mas afilados que nunca. Sus portadores confiarían su vida a las espadas, y esperaban que estas cumplieran con su deber. Los luchadores, más salvajes que antaño, más preparados.

En ambos bandos, las espadas gritaban y las armas se forjaban, esperando el día de cruzarse con alguien digno de luchar. En un lado, las espadas y luchadores de la profecía y la justicia, por otro lado, las ansias de poder e inmortalidad de mas peleadores. La venganza estaba muy marcada por ambas partes, esperando su turno para hacer sonar su propia justicia, a fuego y espada.

Tres meses para el final… solo podían… esperar…

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!! Como están!! Este capi me costó hacerlo un poco, porque es un momento entre las batallas para reflexionar y ver qué hacer, y no sabía cómo enfocarlo.

**Lady Death06**: hola!! Me alegro de que te gustara el fic, espero que sigas leyendo y posteando, me gusta recibir nuevos reviews, jejejej!! Besoss!!

**Ladymary:** holaa!! Ya tia, cualquier que viera que puede morir se asustaría, jajaja! A mi tb me encanta Sesshomaru, y quiero uno así! XD y Bankotsu… ya veremos si hace algo, jajaja!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!

**Laetus:** holaa!! No eres una juzgona, me gustan tus reviews, jeje! Cualkiera que tuviera semejante misión estaia como ella, pobre! Me alegra de que te gustara la escena de la ducha! Y Inu y Kouga, po aquí son coleguitas, jaja! O del disfraz es pa pasar desapercibida. Y la lucha, po me alegro también de que te gustara, nos abia si me había slaio bien. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!

A todos, muchos besos!! Y espero seguir recibiendo reviews y esas cosillas, y si son malas criticas, po también se reciben!

Muchos besoss!!

_XtinaOdss_

PD- he empezado un fic nuevo, se llama **Dark Passion Play,** en honor al nuevo disco de Nightwish. Llevo na y menos, y espero que lean y dejen sus comentarios, si gusta lo sigo, si no, po lo cambio pa que guste, jajajaja!!

Ya de verdad, muchos besoss!!


	15. Cap 14 Luchar en nuestro territorio

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Tres meses para el final… solo podían… esperar…_

**Cap. 14: Luchar en nuestro territorio**

Byakuya, tráeme a Bankotsu –

Si mi señor, en seguida – dijo mientras se retiraba a buscar al Shichi'nintai.

_En otro sitio -_

Bankotsu, no puedo mas, déjame descansar – dice un joven tirado en el suelo y con la espada a unos metros de él.

Oh vamos Jakotsu, no seas endeble – dice Bankotsu, tomando la espada del susodicho y lanzándosela. El pobre Jakotsu se acerco a cogerla, y justo después se volvió a caer, medio inconsciente.

Bankotsu, señor, creo que tiene razón, llevamos días y días sin parar de entrenar – dijo Suikotsu. Los tres eran los únicos supervivientes del Grupo de los Siete, así que tenían que estar preparados.

Tenéis que entender la situación. El enemigo es fuerte, los demonios perro no son cualquiera y han matado con facilidad a nuestros compañeros, si bien es verdad que fueron muertes que no debieron de haberse producido – dijo muy serio, mientras los otros dos lo miraban con asombro – No podemos permitir que muramos también. Hay que sobrevivir y seguir sirviendo a nuestro señor, quien no dio vida larga – dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación. De pronto se paro y se giro para ver a sus compañeros - . Además, ya sabemos quiénes son, y así podemos ir tras ellos y matarlos, y de paso capturar a Kagome, quien ya debería estar aquí… -

Tenéis razón señor, debemos luchar por sobrevivir a esta guerra…pero déjenos descansar ahora, por favor – dijo Jakotsu, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Mmm… bien, es casi media noche, y hemos luchado casi toso el día para perfeccionar técnicas…si, podéis retiraros – dijo él, mientras los otros dos sonreían y se retiraban a descansar. Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, y se dirigió para abrir.

Byakuya, ¿Qué sucede? –

Señor Bankotsu, el señor Naraku desea verlo –

Bien, enseguida voy – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se dejaba guiar por el mensajero.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Pensaba en la manera más sutil y maléfica para llevar a cabo sus planes cuando unos toques llamaron a su puerta, dando paso al mensajero, Byakuya y al lacayo que había mandado llamar.

Bienvenido Bankotsu, ven, tenemos que hablar –

Lo que usted diga, señor –

Hemos descubierto la ubicación de los demonios perro, por fin tras un mes de búsqueda los hemos localizado _(es decir, quedan dos meses para el fin de la historia)_ –

Usted dirá que hacemos ahora señor, mis hombres llevan entrenando sin descanso y son más fuertes que nunca –

Me alegra oír eso, Bankotsu, puesto que estoy planeando ya un ataque para buscar a mi hija. Taisho nos dio una respuesta negativa a dejar esta guerra, que según dice también es de ellos, aunque no sé por qué, pero no me interesa – decía mientras Bankotsu ya se iba imaginando la lucha _(menos mal que ignoran lo de la profecía, que si no… XD)_ – Bueno, lo que quería darte es la ubicación de la casa. Quiero que encuentres a mi hija, y la traigas aquí a mi presencia –

Se hará como ordenes, señor – dijo Bankotsu mientras se inclinaba a modo de despedida y salía de aquella habitación. Al fin entrarían en acción y podría ir a por Kagome. Lo único que deseaba era poseerla _(pobre XD)._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, se planeaban las posibles luchas. Inu-No Taisho explicaba a sus hijos y al resto de los habitantes de la casa que ahora era el momento de salir de la casa e irse a otro lugar, que el enemigo conocía su existencia y tendrían que irse tarde o temprano.

Pero padre, no sabemos cuándo vendrán, no sabemos siquiera si saben donde vivimos - decía Inuyasha.

Pero pronto lo sabrán, si es que no lo saben ya, y tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor – dijo su hermano, secundando a su padre.

Así es Inuyasha, tenemos que estar más alerta que nunca – dijo su padre. Inuyasha entro en razón y asintió con la cabeza.

Todos quedaron en que al día siguiente se irían ya que ya era de noche y era más peligroso si los descubrían en plena escapada. A la luz del día no intentarían nada. Todos se fueron a descansar, menos Inuyasha y Kouga que fueron a entrenar un rato. Sesshomaru y Kagome subieron las escaleras.

Las cosas van de mal en peor – le dijo Kagome a Sesshomaru.

Sí, pero aun así no quiero que te vayas, ni que ese pensamiento se cruce por tu cabeza – dijo el muy serio mientras la abrazaba.

Vale, pero ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a involucrar a los demás –

Si, ya, pero no te preocupes, son buenos luchadores, no tienes que temer por ellos. Además, están por decisión propia, así que no te martirices, ¿ok? –

Está bien – dijo ella vencida, pues cuando se trataba de hablar con Sesshomaru, casi siempre salía él ganando en los razonamientos. Le dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue a su habitación, mientras Sesshomaru miraba como se metía en ella. Suspiro y se fue a hablar con su padre un rato. Lo encontró en un balcón mirando hacia la ciudad.

Padre, ¿Cuándo creéis que debemos irnos? –

Mmm… no lo sé Sesshomaru, pero creo que pronto. Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Inu-No Taisho mirando hacia su hijo. - ¿Qué piensa Kagome respecto a todo lo que ocurre? –

No esta de acuerdo con estar aquí, quiere irse y luchar sola, aunque de momento me esta haciendo caso y no se va… pero… tengo miedo de despertar un día y ver que se ha ido a luchar por su cuenta –

Veo que estas muy bien con ella –

Así es padre, al fin tengo algo que proteger a costa de mi vida –

Bien, pues no dejes que se vaya, intenta que se quede con nosotros. Ya sabes que la profecía dijo que estarías con ella, así que no te separes de Kagome – dijo el muy serio – Y si quiere irse, ve tras ella, no la dejes sola en ningún momento –

Así será, padre – dijo Sesshomaru mientras salía del balcón y se iba para su habitación a descansar un rato.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de la casa es que esa noche, el descanso iba a ser bastante corto, porque algo se cernía sobre la casa.

Oooooooooooooooo

Bankotsu estamos listos –

Bien, Naraku me ha puesto al cargo de esta misión. Tenemos que ir y capturar a Kagome cueste lo que cueste, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mirando a los seres que tenía delante. De los Shichi'nintai quedaban Suikotsu, Jakotsu y él mismo; y allí también estaban Hakudoshi y Byakuya, que además de ser mensajero, también era un youkai muy fuerte. Los cinco irían a la dirección dada por Naraku a por su presa.

Se pusieron en camino hacia la dirección que le había dado Naraku, dispuestos y sabiendo que la batalla se aproximaba. Bankotsu estaba excitado, la lucha le provocaba y tenía ganas de cruzar su espada y algo más con Kagome, y con ese demonio que la acogió en su casa. Era fue suya en un tiempo atrás, y lo mismo seria ahora.

Oooooooooooooooo

Kagome dormía, aunque no profundamente, ya que tenía un presentimiento negativo desde que se había metido en la cama. Estaba dando vueltas en la cama, cuando escucho algo y salto hacia la puerta por puro instinto, mientras la pared de la ventana explotaba dando lugar a un grupo que llegaba.

Hola Kagome, que de tiempo… -

Oooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru estaba con Inuyasha hablando en su dormitorio sobre los problemas que se avecinaban, cuando sintieron una energía que se aproximaba rápidamente, y de pronto… una explosión desde la zona del dormitorio de Kagome. Ambos cogieron las espadas y salieron para la habitación de la chica, cuya puerta estaba ya en el otro lado del pasillo por la explosión.

¡Kagome! – grito Sesshomaru.

Oooooooooooooooo

Hola Kagome, que de tiempo… -

Vaya, vaya, Bankotsu, nunca pensé que llegaría este día – dijo ella con voz fría mientras veía al grupo que estaba allí reunido enfrente de ella, armados hasta los dientes. Dentro de ese grupo vio a los dos Shichi'nintai que quedaban con vida y a dos youkais que nunca había visto.

Bankotsu se lanzo en pos de Kagome con la alabarda por delante, y ella, en una reacción rápida, cogió a Shauka y se defendió del ataque del joven. El resto del grupo miraba con malicia la lucha de ambos. El llevaba puesta su armadura, mientras que ella solo el camisón negro, así que tenía que cubrirse bien para no recibir rasguños, pero no pudo evitar que la alabarda le rozara en el brazo. En ese momento llegó Sesshomaru, para ver la escena de lucha entre ellos dos.

¡Kagome! –

¡Sesshomaru! – grito ella, y un alivio pudo verse en sus ojos por un momento, pero su mirada fría volvió cuando Bankotsu la ataco. Sesshomaru sintió su sangre arder cuando vio quien era el que luchaba contra Kagome, era Bankotsu… aquel que la traicionó. Se lanzo a por él, pero un youkai que nunca había visto se impidió el paso.

¡Quita de ahí! – le grito al youkai, mientras este le atacaba sin parar. Era fuerte. También llegaron Inuyasha y Inu-No Taisho, así que se empezaron a formar peleas que iban desarrollándose fuera de la casa, ya que todos salían por el agujero que habían causado en la pared. Inu-No Taisho luchaba contra Hakudoshi, Inuyasha contra Jakotsu, Miroku, quien llego en ese momento, contra Suikotsu, Sesshomaru contra Byakuya, y Kagome contra Bankotsu, mientras Sango y Kouga se ocupaban de los demonios menores que iban llegando sin parar.

Algunas luchas eran desigualadas, pero otras, no había forma de saber quién iba a ganar, pues las fuerzas eran parecidas. Inu-No Taisho luchaba contra un oponente fuerte, Hakudoshi, y por ello se alegro de haber sacado su espada, So'unga. Le lanzo una ráfaga de energía a su oponente, pero el ataque quedo disuelto por una especie de barrera que le protegía. Mientras, su hijo menor luchaba contra Jakotsu, el cual poseía una Katana que se alargaba como una serpiente, dando ataques desde muchos ángulos posibles, pero Inuyasha tenía a Tessaiga, y era una lucha de resistencia a los ataques enemigos. Miroku lanzaba ataques purificadores a Suikotsu y atacaba con su báculo, mientras el otro se defendía con las garras metálicas que lo caracterizaban. Sesshomaru luchaba con rabia contra Byakuya, ya que quería ir con Kagome y el malnacido de Bankotsu, pero su oponente era fuerte y experto en ilusiones de la mente, así que le costaba acertar en sus ataques. Kagome cruzaba su espada con la alabarda de Bankotsu, mientras escuchaba como los demás luchaban y se culpaba interiormente, aunque no lo expresara en la superficie. Sango y Kouga eran los únicos que no tenían problemas mayores, ya que ella era experta en demonios menores y los mataba con facilidad, y él era muy rápido y fuerte para ellos.

Poco a poco, las luchas fueron separándose, yendo cada uno a un lado de la casa, la cual estaba siendo destruida poco a poco. Todos peleaban sin parar, demostrando que eran buenos luchadores.

Kagome luchaba con furia contra Bankotsu, el cual trataba de no hacer mucho daño para llevarla viva hacia donde estaba Naraku. En una oportunidad, cogió a Kagome de la cintura y la apretó, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Suéltame Bankotsu, que si no, no respondo –

Oh, vamos dulzura, solo quiero que vengas conmigo, y terminemos aquello que dejamos a medias – dijo él con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso piensas que yo quiero volver contigo? – Dijo ella con frialdad – Pero yo ya tengo a alguien, y no pienso permitir que tú interfieras – dijo la chica mientras se soltaba y se abalanzaba hacia él con la espada apuntándole. Entonces, se dio cuenta, vio la marca de Kagome en su cuello. Eso lo enfureció y reacciono de manera violenta, dando mayor fuerza a sus ataques, hasta que le clavó a Kagome la punta de la alabarda en un pie, gritando ella.

¿Quién es, Kagome? –

Oooooooooooooooo

Por otra parte, Sesshomaru luchaba contra Byakuya, el cual jugaba con él con sus ilusiones, ya que en lo que se refiere cuerpo a cuerpo, no era muy bueno. Sesshomaru trataba de calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Se enfrentaba a un grupo numeroso de Byakuyas, así que tenía que descubrir cuál era el verdadero, ya que si lanzaba ataques a los demás, solo desaparecían y no pasaba nada más. Siguió su instinto y luchaba, hasta que dio con el verdadero, el cual esquivaba ataques, pero no los lanzaba muy frecuentemente.

De pronto, escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto de Kagome.

Kagome… - dijo Sesshomaru preocupado. La furia pudo con él, y le lanzo un ataque al enemigo que lo desintegro al instante, dándole así la victoria.

Entonces fue corriendo hacia donde había escuchado el grito. Cuando llego a la habitación, vio a Kagome con la alabarda de Bankotsu clavaba en el pie, y a este mirándola con furia y atacándola mientras no podía moverse.

¡Kagome! – dijo Sesshomaru y fue hacia donde estaba ella, apartando a Bankotsu de un golpe y tirándolo contra la pared. Le sacó a Kagome la alabarda del pie y vio como la herida se iba cerrando poco a poco debido a sus poderes curativos. Tras esto, le dio un abrazo que no paso desapercibido a Bankotsu, quien miraba la escena, atónito. Se levanto y fue a por ese youkai que le había arrebatado a Kagome, pero una espada negra se interpuso entre él y su destino.

Tu lucha es conmigo, Bankotsu – dijo ella con frialdad, al tiempo que Shauka iba hacia el cuello de Bankotsu, el cual se apartó para no morir en ese momento.

Y tú eres mía, Kagome, lo eres desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Bankotsu, mientras a Sesshomaru le hervía la sangre al pensar en ello.

Ya no mas Bankotsu, aquí termina todo – dijo ella, al tiempo que Sesshomaru veía como su otra mano iba hacia la empuñadura de Vaika y la desenvainaba.

¿Dos espadas? Vaya, así que también posees espadas gemelas – dijo Bankotsu mientras cogía su alabarda.

Si, y ahora no te lo voy a poner tan fácil – dijo ella, mientras tomaba pose de combate – Sesshomaru, mantente al margen de esta lucha, por favor. Ve a ver al resto – dijo ella, y el comprendió su furia y la dejo hacer, así que se fue a buscar a los demás.

Encontró a Inuyasha luchando con furia contra Jakotsu, y vio que de momento no tenía problemas. En ese momento, Inuyasha le lanzo un ataque de energía a Jakotsu, quien lo evito a duras penas. Pero lo que no sabía era que ese ataque era una distracción, ya que al segundo siguiente, Inuyasha estaba con su espada en el cuello de su enemigo y cortándole la cabeza para asegurar su muerte. La sangre broto sin parar mientras Sesshomaru se acercaba a él.

Desintegra el cuerpo también por si acaso, Inuyasha –

Vale, hermano – respondió mientras con un ataque hacia polvo el cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo - ¿Has visto al resto? –

Solo a Kagome, así que vamos a por los demás – dijo Sesshomaru. Pero en ese momento entraron Sango y Kouga, los cuales tenían muchos arañazos, pero nada importante. Les contaron que los demonios habían parado de llegar, pero que podían venir mas en cualquier momento, así que lo mejor era ayudar en lo posible al resto de compañeros ahora que tenían tiempo.

Fueron a buscar a Miroku y a Inu-No Taisho. Llegaron cuando Miroku trataba de purificar el alma de Suikotsu, pero las garras le arañaron la cara y le impidieron ver por la sangre derramada. Parecía que Suikotsu iba ganando, pero en un momento de la pelea intervinieron los demás, cuando vieron que la sangre impedía al monje ver y luchar en condiciones. Suikotsu, al ver el número allí presente, huyo hacia otro lado de la casa, mientras Sango atendía desesperada a Miroku. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha fueron a ver donde estaba su padre, mientras Sango y Kouga se quedaron con Miroku, por si atacaban.

Inu-No Taisho luchaba salvajemente contra el enemigo, que era Hakudoshi. Era una lucha infernal y sangrienta, donde ambos tenían rasguños, ya que la barrera del enemigo solo era para ataques de energía. Entonces aparecieron sus hijos, y vieron como luchaba con fiereza contra el enemigo.

¡Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, no os metáis! – les dijo mientras ellos iban hacia él, pero se quedaron quietos.

Oh vamos, ¿no quieres que tus hijos luchen? – dijo con malicia una voz a su espalda. Hakudoshi, mientras decía esas palabras, le lanzo un ataque a su oponente, quien lo rechazo y ataco, cortando en dos al contrincante. La sangre salía del cuerpo de Hakudoshi, mientras se retorcía de dolor y desaparecía – Esto no quedara así… - dijo con voz de ultratumba mientras se desvanecía protegido por su barrera. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se acercaron a su padre, el cual presentaba heridas, aunque no parecían graves.

¿Dónde están los demás? –

Sango y Kouga están con Miroku, que tenía algunas heridas, y Kagome sigue luchando contra Bankotsu – respondió Sesshomaru.

¿Está sola? – Pregunto mientras miraba a su hijo y este asentía con la cabeza – Pues no pierdas el tiempo conmigo y ve a por ella, nos vamos de la casa – Sesshomaru salió corriendo hacia donde podía sentir la energía de Kagome luchar.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru, mantente al margen de esta lucha, por favor. Ve a ver al resto –

Ambos vieron como Sesshomaru abandonaba la estancia y los dejaba solos, aunque le costara. Bankotsu sonrió y miro a Kagome, con las dos espadas desenvainadas. Se veía bella y salvaje, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de luchar con ella. Aunque estaba furioso, no quería que ella se hubiera entregado a otro si solo le pertenecía a él.

¿Por qué le has dicho que se vaya? Quería luchar contra el – dijo con mofa.

No eres digno de cruzar tu arma contra Sesshomaru, suficiente es que tenga que hacerlo yo. No sabes cuánto me desagradas – dijo ella con odio, mientras su energía iba subiendo al estar el sello de su espada liberado.

Vamos, amor, no te pongas así – dijo él con una sonrisa – Cuando te lleve con tu padre, pienso quitar esa marca del cuello y hacerte mía –

Eso será si consigues vencerme hoy, bastardo –

Bankotsu alzo su alabarda en dirección a ella, y ella, cruzo sus espadas por encima de su cabeza y tomo pose de combate. La lucha, solo comenzaba.

C O N T I N U A R A

Hola!! Que tal? Siento la demora de este capitulo, pero no quede atascada y tenia muchas cosas de la facultad, así que no pude terminar. Espero que les guste!

**VioletFairy**: holaa!! Si, ya descubrieron quienes son y aquí lo demuestran, jajaja!! A mi también me caen mal los malos, como siempre, jeje!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Ladymary**: holaa!! La Kagome de aquí es mu fuerte, jejeje!! No como en la serie que parece que se va a romper. Naraku… bueno, es mu malo hija, que se le va a hacer! Jajaja!! La conti viene ya, y espero que te guste! Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios!!

**Laetus**: holaa!! Esta vez tarde mas en actualizar, sorry! Naraku es que se entera de to, no se como lo hace, vamos! Es mu listo, jaja! Y Kagome, date cuenta de que piensa que los pone en peligro, y por eso quiere irse, pero ahí esta Sesshomaru para impedirlo! "Otra mañana de ducha", me partia de risa cuando lei tu comentario!

Bueno, espero que les guste el capi, el siguiente capi no lo tengo escrito aun, como en otras ocasiones, así que cuando pueda lo escribo, ok? Si tardo, lo siento mucho!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	16. Cap 15 Bankotsu vs Kagome y Sesshomaru

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Vamos, amor, no te pongas así – dijo él con una sonrisa – Cuando te lleve con tu padre, pienso quitar esa marca del cuello y hacerte mía – _

_Eso será si consigues vencerme hoy, bastardo – _

_Bankotsu alzo su alabarda en dirección a ella, y ella, cruzo sus espadas por encima de su cabeza y tomo pose de combate. La lucha, solo comenzaba._

**Cap. 15: ****Bankotsu vs. Kagome y Sesshomaru**

Ambos salieron disparados en pos del otro, atraídos como imanes y con sus armas en dirección al contrario. La alabarda de él chocó con las espadas de ella, haciendo que el choque liberara mucha energía y los lanzara a los dos hacia atrás, provocándoles heridas leves a ambos. Bankotsu disfrutaba de la lucha y de la visión que tenía delante, ya que el camisón de la chica dejaba poco para la imaginación. Pero ella no le dio importancia a la mirada que él de daba, ya que en su cabeza solo estaba el luchar contra él y mandarlo al infierno.

Vamos fuera de la casa Bankotsu, que es mejor para matarte – dijo ella con frialdad, a medida que salía por el agujero de la pared e iba subiendo su energía de lucha, producto de la liberación del sello de Vaika.

Vaya Kagome, tienes más energía que antes… eres fuerte – dijo él, mirándola con lujuria y furia al mismo tiempo.

Con eso no conseguirás que te perdone la vida – contestó ella, mientras se lanzaba a por él y cruzaban sus armas.

Las heridas se hacían patentes en los dos, ya que Bankotsu había perdido casi la totalidad de su armadura debido a los tajazos de la chica, y ella perdía sangre por unas heridas en las piernas, pero se le iban curando con su energía purificadora. Era una lucha fiera y sangrienta, en la que cualquiera de los dos podía vencer y matar al contrincante, y si era benévolo, dejarle ir con vida pero herido. Las armas se cruzaban dando chipas al contacto, dejando poco espacio entre los luchadores, que aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para infringir mas daño en su enemigo y así acabar con la lucha.

En el caso de Kagome, ella quería quitar al chico de su vida para siempre, demostrarle que no es como antes y que quiere quedarse como esta, sin él presente para reclamarla como suya, cuando realmente nunca lo había sido. En el caso de Bankotsu, él la quería solo para él, borrar esa marca que la hacía de otro y tenerla solo para él, darle a entender que jamás será libre y que siempre le pertenecerá.

Era una lucha de armas y de cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que Kagome sacaba su látigo de vez en cuando para intentar infringir más daño a su enemigo, pero era rápido esquivándolo, aunque no siempre, ya que tenía algunas heridas provocadas por este y le escocían por un veneno que dejaba el látigo con el roce con la piel.

En un descuido de él, mientras pensaba en las cosas que le haría cuando fuera de él, ella consiguió que soltara la alabarda, la cual quedó clavada en la pared de la casa de los Taisho.

Vete Bankotsu, y no vuelvas jamás – dijo ella, mientras mantenía las espadas cruzadas en torno al cuello del joven.

Kagome, no podrás evitarlo… al final estarás conmigo, y ayudando a tu padre – dijo el sonriendo con malicia.

Eso jamás, antes prefiero morir que ayudaros a ambos – dijo ella fríamente. Sabía que no la dejarían, y prefería morir antes que estar con ellos. Pero ahora tenía a Sesshomaru, y no quería morir en aquella lucha.

Que así sea pues – dijo él. De pronto, Kagome sintió un dolor agudo que le atravesaba el abdomen. Miro hacia abajo y vio la alabarda de él incrustada en ella, haciéndole perder mucha sangre. Eso no la mataría, pero la dejaría indefensa durante un tiempo.

Se arranco la alabarda de la espalda y empezó a perder más sangre. Bankotsu miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Sabía que así, podría llevársela lejos de aquel youkai demonio y llevarla ante Naraku, quien le había prometido no matarla y que se podría quedar con ella. Kagome se alejó de Bankotsu en el aire, tratando de pensar con claridad.

"Vamos Kagome, muévete más deprisa, si no te atrapará" decía para si misma. No quería ir con su padre, ni con Bankotsu, quería quedarse con los Taisho y con ese amor recién descubierto. Pensó en Sesshomaru mientras iba corriendo. Ahora no quería separarse de él, ya que había conseguido traer a su vida algo de luz en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en ella. Separarse de él significaría morir, y antes si estaba lista para ello si era necesario, pero ahora no estaba preparada para dejar de respirar.

Sesshomaru… - dijo ella en un susurro, que esperaba llegara a oídos del youkai, quien en ese momento la buscaba sin ella saberlo y al oír su nombre dicho así, busco con más ímpetu.

Seguía huyendo, pero Bankotsu se las arreglaba para alcanzarla ahora que su velocidad era menor por la herida. Este le propino varias patadas que ella no pudo evitar recibir en la herida y otras partes de su cuerpo. Mientras, Kagome luchaba por no mostrar nunca su dolor, mientras poco a poco se iba aplicando energía curativa en la herida, la cual empezaba a cicatrizar, sin que su enemigo se diera cuenta.

Vamos Kagome, cielo, ya no puedes mas, ríndete y ven conmigo, tu padre te espera con ansias… y mi cama también – dijo en tono lujurioso lo último.

Jamás iré con mi padre, y menos contigo – dijo ella con furia, mientras se mantenía a una distancia prudente de él.

Pues si no quieres ir por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas – dijo Bankotsu, quien volvía a cargar contra ella con su alabarda. Nunca llego a rozarla, ya que algo se interpuso entre ellos. - ¿pero qué…? – empezó Bankotsu, pero tuve de repente que hacerse a un lado, pues alguien llegaba.

Sessh…Sesshomaru… - dijo ella, con un susurro.

Kagome, ya estoy aquí…siento el retraso – dijo él, mientras la abrazaba y miraba su herida. La cogió en brazos y la dejó sobre la azotea de la casa – Cura tus heridas, mientras yo me encargo de él – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente y la dejaba allí, mientras se curaba, para encarar a Bankotsu, el cual se veía furioso.

Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres el que la marcó, ¿no? – pregunto Bankotsu con ira en la voz. No quería admitirlo, pero en ese momento sentía una furia crecer en su interior, viendo al youkai perro delante de él, y sabiendo que le había robado a Kagome, así que en su cabeza sólo estaba el matarlo y quedarse con ella, aun a sabiendas de que le había provocado una herida mortal a la chica, ella era suya y de nadie más _(que posesivo XD)._

Y que con eso, no te incumbe – respondió Sesshomaru con frialdad en el semblante y en la voz. Se puso frente al enemigo y sacó a Tokijin, dispuesto para luchar contra aquel que osaba hacerle daño a su mujer. Jamás le perdonaría a ese ser el sufrimiento que ella pudo tener.

Me incumbe más de lo que crees… - dijo Bankotsu – En cuanto te mate, le borrare esa horrible marca del cuello y la haré mía de una vez – dijo con una risa contenida.

Eso no sucederá jamás – respondió Sesshomaru, mientras el rostro de Bankotsu se contraía – Ella jamás será tuya – dijo alzando su espada en dirección a su enemigo.

Eso lo veremos – respondió Bankotsu casi en un susurro.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea cargada de orgullo y conquista. Sabían que estaba en juego algo más que una mujer… pues también se decidiría el destino de muchos seres de la Tierra. Si Kagome acababa en un bando, el poder y la avaricia llenarían ese lado de la balanza, creando un mundo de dolor e injusticia, donde el control residiría en un solo demonio, que casualmente era el padre de la chica aunque ella no quisiera. Ese bando crearía la destrucción de todo lo conocido hasta entonces para llevar el infierno al mundo.

En cambio, si Kagome acababa en el otro bando, el mundo seguiría como hasta ahora, sin interrupciones. La vida continuaría para todos por igual, sin importar la condición de cada uno y dejando de lado el poder sobre unos pocos para dejarlo sobre todos. Cualquiera seria dueño absoluto de su vida, y cierta youkai encontraría la paz que siempre había soñado.

Kagome pensaba en estas cosas mientras veía la lucha de su antiguo amor y del amor de su vida. Quería estar con Sesshomaru, y en su interior rogaba por que saliera vencedor de la lucha, pero estaba muy enfadado con Bankotsu y no luchaba como siempre, aunque no iba ganando, estaban muy igualados. Sabía lo que quería, y solo faltaba llevar a cabo su lucha. La herida estaba casi sanada, no del todo curada, pero aguantaría bastante más luchando. Solo necesitaba algo más de tiempo.

Ambos individuos luchaban con fervor, uno para intentar recuperar y otro para proteger, pero los dos por la misma persona. Ambos heridos de sus respectivas luchas anteriores y de esta nueva. Bankotsu era un excelente luchador, pero Sesshomaru tenía ya un siglo de experiencia, y solo Kagome había logrado dejar un combate a medias con él.

Sesshomaru blandió su espada y con un ataque de energía le dio de lleno a Bankotsu. Quien salió disparado hacia un poste telefónico que en ese momento se derrumbaba a causa del golpe. El joven presentaba unas heridas bastante feas en el torso, pero parecía no darse por vencido. Su alabarda desapareció de repente.

Maldito seas, perro… -dijo mientras veía su sangre caer.

Ríndete, Bankotsu – dijo Sesshomaru mientras ponía su espada en el cuello de él. Si hacia el más leve movimiento sospechoso, le rebanaría el cuello – Estas herido y te he vencido –

¿Quién dice que he perdido…? – dijo Bankotsu, mostrando de pronto su sonrisa maliciosa.

Sesshomaru cayó de repente en la cuenta de que no veía el arma del enemigo, la cual había desparecido. Miró hacia los lados cuando de pronto sintió una energía tras él y se giró para ver como la alabarda iba directamente hacia él, como pasó con Kagome. No se lo esperaba… y no le daba tiempo a evitarla, solo esperar que no le diera de lleno… pero no pasó. Una fuerza apartó bruscamente la alabarda de su dirección, haciendo que tanto Sesshomaru como Bankotsu se quedaran sorprendidos. Kagome estaba en la azotea del edificio, y emitía un leve resplandor rojo por su piel. Ella había evitado el golpe de Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu… bastardo – podía sentir la furia ocupándose de cada rincón de su ser – Cómo te has atrevido a intentar siquiera hacerle lo mismo que a mí – dijo ella, con la voz carente de emoción alguna y los ojos rojos de la ira que sentía. Sesshomaru fue corriendo con ella mientras el enemigo agarraba nuevamente su arma. Llegó hasta Kagome y la abrazó.

Kagome, como estas – dijo él con preocupación, mirando la herida, y vio que no sangraba ni nada, solo había una fea cicatriz.

Bastara para volver a luchar, luego me curare mejor – dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sintiendo el calor que desprendían aquellos océanos ámbares de su compañero – Voy a luchar, Sesshomaru –

Pero aun estás herida, no puedo permitirlo – dijo él, quien se oponía a dicha decisión de la chica.

¿No eras tú quien decía que no luchara sola? Pues aplícate el cuento – dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Sesshomaru le dio un leve beso en los labios a Kagome, cosa que enfureció a Bankotsu, quien trató de atacarles, pero una barrera impuesta sobre ellos por Kagome no lo permitía. Sesshomaru agarró con firmeza su arma, mientras Kagome volvía a empuñar a Shauka y Vaika. Tomaron pose de lucha enfrente de Bankotsu, quien se sorprendió de la capacidad de recuperación de Kagome.

Vaya, vaya, dos contra uno no es justo – dijo él, mientras los miraba a ambos con furia asesina.

Quien dijo que tú luchabas justamente, intentando acabar con el enemigo por la espalda – dijo ella con igual frialdad.

Bankotsu entonces llamó a los demonios con forma de babosas feas para que los atacaran mientras él se encargaba de uno de ellos. Pero Sesshomaru acabó rápidamente con todos, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo donde antes había demonios. De repente, Kagome hizo algo extraño con sus espadas, ya que tras decir unas palabras, un brillo cegador la envolvió y de la nada le lanzó a Bankotsu un ataque de energía con las espadas, que ahora no había dos, sino una y era extraña, y este trató de pararlo, pero aquellos rayos rojos eran demasiado fuertes para él, y le hizo una grieta a su alabarda y heridas a él.

¡Malditos seáis los dos! – dijo mientras aguantaba las ganas de gritar de dolor.

Iban a darle el golpe de gracia entre los dos, pero de pronto una barrera se impuso entre ellos y el enemigo. Bankotsu vio la barrera y observó que se trataba de Naraku, que iba a ayudarlo en esa ocasión. Tembló un poco al pensar en la que le iba a caer cuando volviera a la base. Suikotsu apareció a su lado y le comunicó la perdida de Jakotsu, dejándolos a ambos como únicos supervivientes de los Shichi'nintai. Miraron a los demonios que tenían delante, que habían provocado la caída de aquel grupo en su mayoría y juraron venganza. Se fueron de allí dejando tras de sí una estela de humo negro.

Cobarde… - dijo Kagome, mientras mantenía en su mano aquella espada extraña, que pronto le resbaló de la mano y cayó en la azotea, clavándose en el suelo. La tensión de la pelea había provocado que ella se mantuviera serena, pero cuando todo pasó, no pudo sino marearse levemente, a causa de la sangre perdida. Y perdió momentáneamente el conocimiento.

Sesshomaru vio la condición de Kagome y la sujetó de la cintura, llevándola hasta la azotea de la casa que ahora debían abandonar debido al peligro que suponía estar allí. Se sentó en el suelo y dejó a Kagome apoyada sobre él. Las espadas volvían a ser normales, las dos allí clavadas en el suelo, mientras él se preguntaba que qué era aquello que había ocurrido. La chica comenzaba a estabilizarse poco a poco, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba casi recuperada, y despertó.

Sesshomaru… - dijo ella en un susurro, cuando vio como estaban y lo ocurrido.

Hey Kagome… - dijo él en un susurro, acercando su rostro al de ella - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó algo preocupado.

Mejor… algo cansada, pero no puedo evitarlo – dijo ella, intentando sonreír, pero el cansancio era evidente, y la herida, aunque estaba sanada superficialmente, aun tenía que recuperar fuerzas.

Bueno, ahora descansa… ya me contaras que hiciste con las espadas – dijo él, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad, la mejora de ella era más importante.

Claro… - susurro ella, mientras iba cerrando los ojos y se acurrucaba en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

Cargó en brazos a Kagome para que no hiciera esfuerzos, cogió sus espadas y bajó a la casa, en busca de los demás. Kagome se durmió mientras iba hacia abajo, por lo que cuando entró en el salón y vio a todos allí curándose, se asustaron al verla así, per Sesshomaru les tranquilizó diciendo que solo descansaba.

Es bueno saberlo, ya temíamos algo peor – dijo Sango, mientras curada las heridas del rostro de Miroku.

Bueno, y ahora que haremos – dijo Sesshomaru a nadie en especial, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

Acabo de hablar con un monje del templo que hay al norte de la ciudad, en las afueras. Es un templo protegido con una barrera, imposible de localizar si tienes el alma corrompida – dijo Inu-No Taisho con calma y voz cansada – Les he explicado la situación y nos darán cobijo hasta que esto termine – siguió mientras podía ver el alivio en las caras de los allí presentes – Nos iremos ahora mismo – sentenció.

Muy bien, iremos a coger lo necesario – dijo Inuyasha –, aunque creo que ya habíamos quedado en hacer unas maletas esta mañana para irnos al día siguiente… - dijo para si mismo que para los demás, aunque todos le escucharon.

Es verdad, así que coger las maletas que habíais preparado y vámonos – dijo su padre, mientras cada uno iba a por sus cosas, menos Kouga y Sango, quienes se quedaron con Kagome y Miroku mientras los demás recorrían la casa en busca de las maletas y todo lo necesario. Sesshomaru llegó a la habitación de Kagome, la más dañada, y pudo ver la maleta de la chica al lado de la puerta, medio abierta. La cerró y la cogió junto con la suya que ya llevaba.

En media hora estuvieron listos. Miroku, quien estaba despierto todo el tiempo, creó una barrera protectora mientras todo ocurría, para así evitar un ataque en ese momento. Cuando estuvieron listos, fueron hacia el templo sin usar energía, es decir, a pie, ya que no querían ser detectados. Sesshomaru cargaba a Kagome, la cual seguía dormida, mientras él se preguntaba cuando despertaría. Dicha pregunta se la hizo a Kouga, quien era quien mejor la conocía.

Pues creo que tardara unos días, ya que perdió mucha sangre y la última vez que la vi así tardó más o menos eso – dijo él, sin preocuparse, cosa que alivió al demonio perro - ¿Hizo algo con las espadas? – preguntó Kouga, cosa que sorprendió a Sesshomaru.

Sí, pero no se qué era – dijo este con confusión.

Bueno, ya te lo explicara ella, ya que yo aun no lo entiendo muy bien – dijo Kouga, adelantando su paso para ir junto con Inuyasha hablando de lo ocurrido durante la noche y sus respectivas batallas.

Llegaron al templo donde por el momento vivirían. Los monjes los recibieron muy bien y atendieron a todos, ya que tenían muchas heridas, mientras el sacerdote mayor se reunía para hablar con Inu-No Taisho para que le pusiera al corriente sobre lo ocurrido y toda la información posible que supiera, para así ser de mayor utilidad allí.

Los guerreros merecían un descanso, tras la lucha a muerte que habían llevado a cabo. Aunque ahora las cosas iban a empeorar, ya que cierto youkai estaba muy furioso.

A unos kilometro de allí, Naraku gritaba con fuerza y su furia se transmitía en toda la base de sus aliados. Kagura no se le acercaba por miedo a que la hiriera, y los lacayos que habían vuelto derrotados se llevaron la peor parte, siendo castigados.

Por qué no lo conseguisteis, ¿eh? – dijo a Hakudoshi, cuando llegaron.

Fueron más fuertes, señor, más de lo que esperábamos – dijo él, sin emoción en la voz aunque por dentro estuviera muerto de miedo.

¿Cómo van a ser más fuertes, eh? Si ya lo sabíamos todo de ellos y nosotros los superábamos en teoría – dijo con furia, mientras esperaba que algún subordinado le diera una buena razón.

A lo peor hay algo que se nos escapa… - dijo Bankotsu indeciso.

Pues buscar lo que es y rápido – dijo Naraku, mientras salían todos de la habitación para dejarlo solo.

Ya habían pasado muchas ocasiones de tener a su hija en su poder, y en todas habían fallado, si bien era cierto que él nunca iba en persona, sino que mandaba a los demás a hacer las cosas que debería hacer él. El momento de la verdad se acercaba y ya era imprescindible tener a su hija allí, para obligarla a llevar a cabo su cometido en ese mundo. Una sonrisa malvada cruzo su rostro mientras se imaginaba sometiendo a su hija.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, un grupo se intentaba recuperar de la lucha, descansando y reponiendo fuerzas con sus aliados. Un joven estaba mirando al cielo desde un balcón de la casa, a través del cual también podía visualizar la barrera protectora. Suspiro mientras pensaba en lo poco que había faltado ese día para perder lo que más le importaba en ese mundo. Miró de vuelta a la habitación para mirarla a ella, quien descansaba de sus heridas con tranquilidad. Se acercó a ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, haciendo que ella se removiera de su sitio y sonriera levemente.

Sesshomaru había experimentado de cerca lo que sería perderla, y era un sentimiento que no le gustaba. No permitiría que nada le pasara, ya que la quería demasiado y era muy importante para él, más que cualquiera en aquel mundo. Se acercó a un sofá que había cerca de la cama de la joven y se sentó, dispuesto a velar por su sueño y dormir allí mismo si hacía falta. Todo por no separarse de ella nunca más.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!! Como van? Buah, este capi me costo un poco la verdad, es que últimamente estoy muy liada con cosas de la facultad y no tengo apenas tiempo, así que espero que les guste el capitulo, y esas cosas, jajaja!!

**Ladymary:** holaa!! Mujer, su merecido final no, pero lo dejan bastante jodio, jajaj!! Y claro que Sessho lucha contra bankotu, eso no puede faltar!! Aunque la pelea un se si me ha quedado mu bien, la verda, espero que te guste! Ya pondré otra mas detallada. Espero seguir disfrutando de tus reviews, que me animan mucho!!

**Laetus:** holaa!! Me alegro de verte por aquí! Jakotsu.. bueno, la ha palmao, jajaj!! Pero a mi tb me encanta, jajaj!! Inu-No Taisho no pensó mu bien, y bueno, pasa lo que pasa, pero ya van a estar mejor. No sabia a quien poner contra Hakudoshi y me dije " po al suegro" jaja! Ya se que soy mala, jaja! Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado! Y espero seguir viéndote por aquí, que me animais mucho quienes dejais reviews en cada capi!

No ha estado la cosa con muchos comentarios, pero bueno, se agradecen infinitamente los que llegan! Muchos besoss para todo/as!!

XtinaOdss


	17. Cap 16 Reponiendo fuerzas

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Sesshomaru había experimentado de cerca lo que sería perderla, y era un sentimiento que no le gustaba. No permitiría que nada le pasara, ya que la quería demasiado y era muy importante para él, más que cualquiera en aquel mundo. Se acercó a un sofá que había cerca de la cama de la joven y se sentó, dispuesto a velar por su sueño y dormir allí mismo si hacía falta. Todo por no separarse de ella nunca más._

**Cap. 16: Reponiendo fuerzas.**

Inu-No Taisho se encontraba hablando con el monje encargado del templo, mientras le contaba lo que les había pasado y su error de no abandonar la casa con anterioridad. El monje le decía que las cosas pasaban y que no se torturara más, pero él, lejos de tranquilizarse, se preocupaba mas sabiendo lo que les podía haber pasado esa noche.

Tendría que haber salido antes de allí, y ahora no estaríamos heridos – dijo con voz cansada.

Vamos, vamos, Inu-No, no sabías que esto ocurriría así, y no te lamentes mas, todos están a salvo – decía el monje, mientras tomaba algo de té.

Ya pero, ya los viste, todos están tocados de alguna manera, y Kagome resultó herida, ¿o es que no viste su abdomen? –

Sí, sí que lo vi, y tengo que decir que jamás había visto semejante capacidad de cicatrización – dijo el monje muy serio - ¿estás seguro de que es ella, la de la profecía? –

Completamente, encaja con todas las descripciones y ya sabes que mi familia siempre ha sido participe de dicha profecía – dijo Inu-No Taisho.

Bien, pues ahora debemos asegurarnos de que ella no caiga en manos enemigas en ningún momento, y que se reponga lo antes posible, pues solo faltan dos meses para el máximo de energía solar –

Si, de la protección de la chica se encargara Sesshomaru, actual Guardián de la Luna y compañero de la chica – dijo el youkai.

Mmm. –

¿Ocurre algo, monje? –

Solo me preguntaba por dicha relación, si no será un inconveniente en estos momentos –

No se preocupe – dijo Inu-No Taisho – He hablado con mi hijo, y él también entiende la situación delicada de una relación en este momento, pero aun así no se puede hacer nada por separarlos. Incluso antes de conocerse, se vieron en sueños –

¿Sí? – preguntó el monje sorprendido, mientras el otro sentía con la cabeza – Pues entonces no digas nada mas, están destinados y solo las fuerzas divinas podrían separarlos – dijo el monje, ahora más tranquilo, mientras él y el youkai bebían té y discutían sobre los planes de Naraku. Jamás supieron que un joven de cabellos plateados, a quien concernía la conversación, había escuchado todo.

Sesshomaru suspiró levemente y fue hacia la habitación de Kagome. Habían pasado dos días y aun no despertaba, cosa que lo inquietaba bastante, ya que Kouga le había dicho que dos días eran suficientes en un estado normal de fortaleza, pero habiendo perdido bastante sangre, puede que tardara un poco más. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con el youkai lobo.

"_No te preocupes Sesshomaru, comprende que está herida y aunque se cure superficialmente, la sangre debe reponerse – había dicho Kouga el día anterior – Puede que tarde algo más de lo esperado, pero pronto despertara, ya verás – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa"_

No había vuelto a hablar con él sobre aquello, ya que Kouga se la pasaba con Inuyasha practicando nuevas técnicas de combate una vez se recuperaron de las luchas correspondientes. Miroku se había curado totalmente, si bien aún tenía algunas heridas que le cruzaban el rostro, por donde Suikotsu había pasado sus garras metálicas. Pero con ayuda de los monjes, las cicatrices se irían en cuestión de unos días o semanas, dependiendo de la profundidad de estas. Y por suerte, ninguna parte de su cara había sido dañada con gravedad, ya que durante un primer momento, se temió por su vista.

Fue a ver a Kagome, la cual aun dormía. Su herida ya no estaba, y solo había una pequeña cicatriz. Era increíble la de sorpresas que tenía la chica con ella. Se sentó en la ventana, como venía haciendo esos días, para proteger su sueño y así estar presente cuando despertara, cosa que quería que hiciera pronto, pues añoraba estar con ella tranquilamente… aunque no podían tener mucha tranquilidad con los ataques.

Un sonido proveniente de la cama lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio como la chica se movía levemente, con dificultad. Entonces, Kagome abrió los ojos con lentitud, y al momento siguiente, ya estaba Sesshomaru a su lado.

¿Sesshomaru…? – dijo ella, en un murmullo.

Si, preciosa, estoy aquí – contestó él, con suavidad, mientras le tomaba una de las manos y le daba un pequeño beso, gesto que la chica recibió con una sonrisa. Sus ojos ya se abrieron completamente.

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó. Ya parecía recuperada del despertar y tenia expresión de que no había pasado nada malo.

En un pequeño templo, en las afueras de Tokio – contestó él.

¿Y la pelea? – dijo ella con preocupación.

Se retiraron, has estado unos días inconsciente –

Ah, vaya – dijo ella – Me vas a contar todo lo sucedido, ¿no? –

Claro, pero antes date un baño relajante, anda – dijo él, mientras la cargaba en brazos y le daba un pequeño beso, a modo de buenos días.

Kagome se bañó, mientras Sesshomaru iba a comunicar que ella se había levantado al resto. Les dijo que luego bajaría, ya que quería hablar con ella primero acerca de algunas cosas, cosa que todos respetaron, y quedaron en ello. Kagome salió del baño mientras Sesshomaru entraba a la habitación. Ella se cambio de ropa y se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta. Luego se sentó en la cama y le dijo a Sesshomaru que hiciera lo mismo, para así hablar de las cosas que habían pasado.

El comenzó con su relato. Le contó como la había dejado luchando con Bankotsu y había visto al resto, Inuyasha matando a un Shichi'nintai, su padre hiriendo a Hakudoshi y las peleas de Sango y Kouga con los demonios inferiores. Luego llegó con ella nuevamente y la salvó cuando Bankotsu le había clavado en el abdomen su alabarda, mientras ella se miraba la herida.

Pero en ese momento, ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Sesshomaru con curiosidad, refiriéndose a lo de las espadas.

¿Te refieres a Shauka y Vaika? – Dijo ella, señalando sus espadas, las cuales estaban encima de una mesa de la habitación – Por cierto, ¿Quién las puso ahí? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Yo, ¿Por qué? – pregunto al notar el tono asombrado de ella.

Porque mis espadas, al contacto de otro que no sea yo, queman la piel – dijo ella con una sonrisa –, y si pudiste cogerlas, es que te aceptan a mi lado. Recuerda que son espadas con alma propia –

Ah, vaya, nunca había oído algo así proveniente de un arma – dijo Sesshomaru asombrado – pero no nos desviemos del tema, ¿que fue aquello que hiciste? Dejaste muy malherido a Bankotsu, aunque no tanto como para matarlo –

Ya, no fue suficiente, pero dadas las circunstancias y mi estado, lo deje algo malherido – dijo ella – bien te lo explicare. Estas espadas son gemelas, y por lo tanto tienen espíritus gemelos. Una sacerdotisa me enseñó hace tiempo a unir sus espíritus con una invocación, y así crear una sola espada, ¿me sigues? –

Si, si, aunque es algo extraño, lo reconozco –

Si, no se suele dar algo así, y es difícil unir los espíritus que están en dos sitios a la vez, además que deben ser gemelos, si no, no sirve –

¿Y cómo consigues eso? – preguntó Sesshomaru, con curiosidad.

Pues bien, debes entablar contacto con estos espíritus y descubrir tu propia invocación, debes escuchar sus voces y sentir que están a tu lado – dijo ella, haciendo una pausa – Es como luchar mano a mano con alguien. Cuando se tiene una espada demoniaca de estas características, debes conocer plenamente tu arma para conseguir resultados positivos en tus luchas, luchas con alguien, y ese alguien es tu espada –

Pero, ¿no es algo complicado? –

Si, es bastante difícil crear ese tipo de vínculo con tu arma, pero ya has visto que yo lo conseguí, si bien me costó lo suyo – dijo ella riéndose.

¿Cuánto tardaste en alcanzar contacto con Shauka y Vaika? –

Pues… creo que unos 25 años, y eso se dice poco – dijo ella sonriendo – Pero además hay que tener en cuenta que cuando se unen las armas y espíritus, hay que tener un nivel de energía elevado, ya que el proceso consume mucho, y como has visto, una vez que se termina la lucha, las espadas vuelven a sus estados originales – dijo ella.

Vaya, es algo que jamás creí ver en un arma –

Si, es algo inusual, pero lo has comprendido todo, ¿no? –

Si, si –

Mejor, ya que no importa cuántas veces se lo explique a Kouga, parece no comprenderlo del todo – dijo ella riendo.

Siguieron hablando un poco mas allí, sentados en la cama.

¿Sabes? Te he echado de menos este tiempo que has estado dormía – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras la abrazaba con la cintura y le daba pequeños besos en el rostro y cuello.

Yo solo tenía ganas de despertar y verte. Sabía lo que pasaba más o menos a mi alrededor, pero los sueños curativos no terminan hasta que no está la herida sanada completamente – dijo ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por lo besos de su pareja.

Estuvieron así un rato más, hasta que decidieron ir donde estaban los demás, ya que debían ver que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante hasta que estos dos meses pasaran. Llegaron hasta una sala donde estaban Sango y Miroku, los cuales se alegraron mucho de verla ya despierta. Al poco rato llegaron Inuyasha y Kouga, acompañados del padre del primero y de un monje del templo. Ya estando todos, comenzaron la discusión.

Bueno, ahora que todos estamos ya recuperados, podemos seguir con la misión – dijo Inu-No Taisho – Los monjes del templo tienen unos hechizos para ver las energías malignas de unas zonas, y hemos pensado que podría servirnos para ver donde se ocultan Naraku y su grupo –

¿Para ello tendríamos que salir de la barrera? – pregunto Inuyasha.

No hijo, puede hacerse desde dentro del templo, pero para ver los resultados, si habría que salir –

Pero eso nos expondría – dijo Sango – Teniendo en cuenta que en este templo solo pueden estar aquellos sin maldad, ¿eso no sería como incitarles a que nos descubrieran? –

Sí, pero en algún momento debemos salir – dijo este – Dentro de dos meses será el máximo solar y con ello, la posibilidad de dar vida de nuevo a la perla, así que para ese momento debemos salir de aquí. Es mejor, ya que no quiero involucrar a los monjes en esto mucho más –

¿Y mientras que haremos, padre? – dijo Sesshomaru.

Pues mientras estaremos aquí, recuperando fuerzas e intentando ponernos al máximo de nuestra capacidad física, para estar en las mejores condiciones para la lucha – dijo con seriedad Inu-No Taisho – así que por ahora, descansar durante un rato, y ya mañana empezaremos, cada uno, con nuestros entrenamientos particulares –

Todos se iban retirando de la sala, para ir a descansar durante lo que quedaba de día. Inu-No Taisho llamó a Sesshomaru y a Kagome, ya que el monje principal quería ver a la chica de la profecía y charlar con ella un momento. Llegaron a un cuarto donde Kagome pudo ver unas inscripciones en los marcos de la puerta. Ella entró, encontrando a un monje sentado al lado de unos biombos y sobre una alfombra.

¿Eres Kagome? –

Así es –

Siéntate, por favor – dijo el monje con una sonrisa – Ya veo que eres la chica de la profecía, tu nivel espiritual y de energía es muy elevado. Sabes que no debes dejar que Naraku consiga la perla, ¿verdad? –

En efecto, no permitiré que la consiga – dijo Kagome con seriedad y voz carente de emoción.

Vaya, veo rencor en ti… es por tu historia, supongo –

Si… a veces el carácter de alguien se forja de acuerdo a las circunstancias que le toca vivir, y las mías fueron unas determinadas que me han hecho ser como soy –

Pero has sabido ver por encima de eso, y has encontrado algo que no creías en tu misión… amor –

Si, jamás pensé sentirme como me siento ahora –

¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos? Sabes que la situación es complicada y delicada –

Estoy muy segura. Jamás había estado tan segura de algo así, solo de impedir que se consiga la perla nuevamente –

Muy bien – dijo el monje con una sonrisa – Ya sabes, no dejes que jamás ensucien tu corazón, es muy puro. Cuando veas a tu padre, mantén la cabeza fría y evita entrar en odio –

Así lo hare – dijo ella.

Muy bien, puedes retirarte a descansar, lo necesitas –

Kagome se levantó y salió de la estancia, donde estaban Sesshomaru e Inu-No Taisho esperando. Sesshomaru se reunió con ella, mientras su padre fue a entrar para conversar con el monje.

¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente.

Hemos hablado de la profecía y la misión, pero no ha dicho así nada que no sepamos ya – dijo ella, con voz cansada.

Creo que deberías ir a descansar, vamos a dormir – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras la guiaba a la habitación.

Allí, se acostaron en la cama y se durmieron, ya que al día siguiente debían estar descansados para entrenar duramente y así estar preparados para la lucha.

De madrugada, Kagome se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido y no despertar a Sesshomaru. Se asomó a la ventana de la habitación mientras las dudas le carcomían las entrañas. ¿Estaría haciendo bien?, se preguntaba continuamente. Habían estado muy cerca de morir algunos tras el ataque a la casa, y cada vez tenía más ganas de alejarlos del peligro. Pero ya sabía que era tarde. Todos estaban involucrados en la lucha y no podían dar marcha atrás aunque quisiera. Escuchó un ruido fuera de la ventana y se asomó para ver quién era. Vio al monje superior que la miraba y le hacía señas para que fuera con él. Y así lo hizo ella, llegando hasta donde estaba.

¿Aun con dudas respecto a la batalla? –

Si. Desde el principio debía no haberlos involucrado, y ahora ya es tarde. No quiero que ninguno muera – dijo ella, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

No debes preocuparte, y no dudes de tus compañeros, pues serán tus mejores aliados en los momentos difíciles que os acechan – dijo el monje, con una sonrisa.

Ya lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme y tener dudas –

Pues entonces, ten muy presente tu misión, y no permitas que les pase nada a ellos a quienes quieres proteger –

De pronto, el monje empezó a disolverse, y todo se volvió negro. Kagome pudo ver imágenes de lo que se avecinaba. Veía una lucha, donde ella y Naraku, tal como lo recordaba, luchaban con sus armas, y la perla de fondo absorbiendo energía del entorno. Podía ver a sus amigos luchando, y a su pareja blandiendo su arma contra Bankotsu. Un destello y todo terminó.

Kagome despertó jadeando.

Una pesadilla… - dijo en un susurro.

¿Ocurre algo, Kagome? – dijo Sesshomaru adormilado.

No, solo he tenido un sueño. Duerme – dijo mientras le daba un beso y volvía a tumbarse en los brazos de su pareja.

Sin duda un sueño extraño, pero profético. Y sin lugar a dudas, las espadas volverían a alzarse nuevamente, bajo el lema de destino y guerra.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!! Como están! Siento haber tardado, pero últimamente tengo algunos problemas y no he podido inspirarme para el capitulo, espero me disculpen. Se que el capi es un poco mas corto que otros, razón de mas para una pequeña disculpa.

Ahora contesto brevemente a sus reviews, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo.

**Laetus**: holaa!! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capi anterior, con sus luchas, besos entre luchas y demás, jejee!! Mas adelante habra mas Bankotsu vs Sesshomaru, jeje!! Esos dos se tienen ganas. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, me gustan muchos tus reviews!!

**Ladymary:** holaa!! Me alegro de recibir tu comentario. El dilema de las espadas se resuelve aquí, y es un poco en plan "Bleach", un se, me recuerda a esa serie, la cual esta muy bien y la recomiendo. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!

**Lady Death06**: holaa!! No tienes que pedir disculpad niña, jeje!! Espero poder seguir leyendo tus comentarios y que disfrutes de la historia como yo disfruto escribiendo!!

Y a todos, muchas gracias por leer el fic. Para mi es un honor escribir aquí y espero que la gente que no deja comentario, se lance a la picinaaaa!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	18. Cap 17 Comienza la guerra

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Una pesadilla… - dijo en un susurro._

_¿Ocurre algo, Kagome? – dijo Sesshomaru adormilado._

_No, solo he tenido un sueño. Duerme – dijo mientras le daba un beso y volvía a tumbarse en los brazos de su pareja._

_Sin duda un sueño extraño, pero profético. Y sin lugar a dudas, las espadas volverían a alzarse nuevamente, bajo el lema de destino y guerra._

**Cap. 17: Comienza la guerra.**

Señor Naraku – dijo un nuevo mensajero, ya que habían perdido al anterior en el ataque a la casa.

¿Qué noticias me traes, Goshinki? (_el que en la serie era otra extensión de Naraku y que Inuyasha mata cuando se convierte por primera vez en demonio completo, jeje XD)_ –

No hemos podido encontrar la nueva ubicación del enemigo tras el ataque de hace casi dos meses, señor –

¡Tienen que estar en alguna parte! No pueden esfumarse en la nada, ¡seguir buscando! – dijo Naraku con furia.

Estaba enfadado desde la última batalla. Sus hombres solo habían podido herir a unos pocos, pero ellos habían salido más perjudicados, ya que habían perdido a un Shichi'nintai mas y Hakudoshi estaba herido, aunque ya se había recuperado. Lo que más lo enfadaba era que Kagome seguía estando libre y no bajo su sometimiento. Mandó llamar a Bankotsu, y este apareció al poco rato. Lo más llamativo ahora era la cicatriz que recorría su torso, fruto del extraño ataque que le había hecho Kagome antes de salir de allí.

¿Llamabais, señor? – dijo haciendo una inclinación en señal de respeto.

Si, Bankotsu, quiero que me expliques nuevamente que pasó para hacerte semejante cicatriz. Aun no entiendo lo que pasa con Kagome y antes de enfrentarla quiero saberlo todo – dijo Naraku mientras se sentaba en si sillón y miraba fijamente a Bankotsu con sus ojos rojizos.

Fue bastante raro, mi señor, como ya le comenté. Una luz la cubrió y de pronto me lanzó un ataque de energía rojo, no pude esquivarlo y me hirió bastante, aunque creo que no pudo sacar todo el potencial, ya que ella estaba herida por mi alabarda anteriormente – explicó Bankotsu nuevamente, pues no era la primera vez que su señor se lo pedía.

Dos espadas gemelas, una luz, un ataque rojo, cuando los ataques de las espadas de Kagome con negros… es muy raro – dijo para si mismo Naraku – Bankotsu, dile a Goshinki que lo investigue más a fondo – dijo Naraku en una orden, y Bankotsu salió de allí.

Naraku se quedó pensando. Algo se le salía de las manos y no sabía que era, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo si con ello conseguía de una vez tener a Kagome, ya había esperado bastante y creía que al final tendría que ir él a por ella. Aunque tenía la sensación de que el enemigo iba tras ellos, al fin al ataque y no tan a la defensiva, como en todas las luchas.

La guerra prometía.

Mientras, en otro lugar…

Se podía escuchar un cruce de espadas en una estancia del templo. Kagome y Sesshomaru se estaban batiendo a modo de entrenamiento. Ya llevaban casi dos meses haciéndolo y casi no permitían que nadie más luchara contra ellos, solo en diversas ocasiones para cambiar de aires. Faltaba muy poco para el máximo solar, y en las noticias ya se iba conociendo esa noticia, a la que calificaban de "suceso del año", mientras ellos, sabían que era así pero por otros motivos bien distintos.

Estaban exhaustos. Llevaban casi cuatro horas luchando al máximo de sus posibilidades, y como siempre, quedaron en empate. Fueron a cambiarse y a reunirse en la sala principal, ya que aquella noche, decidirían el plan de ataque.

Fueron llegando uno a uno de sus respectivos entrenamientos y momentos de reflexión, para despejar las dudas. Al final, el último en llegar fue Inu-No Taisho, acompañado por el monje principal del templo.

Bueno, hoy vamos a intentar descubrir la ubicación del cuartel de Naraku, así que quiero que estén preparados por si nos atacan, ya que tendremos que salir del templo para ver la ubicación – dijo Inu-No Taisho mientras los miraba a todos, uno por uno – Ahora el monje superior os dirá que vamos a hacer –

Bueno, para encontrar la guarida de Naraku, debemos realizar un hechizo de reunificación, que consiste en llevar al ambiente una sustancia en polvo que se dispersará rápidamente por el aire y que es capaz de detectar energía maligna concentrada – dijo el monje mientras les enseñaba las cosas necesarias para el conjuro – Nosotros los monjes haremos el ritual desde el templo y vosotros debéis salir de la barrera en ese momento, ya que los efectos de este hechizo son poco duraderos, y ya fuera veréis los resultados con claridad –

¿Y cómo veremos la energía detectada? – preguntó Kouga, mientras miraba los objetos que traía el monje.

Pues para ello os tenéis que beber un té que ya está listo – dijo señalando unos vasos de su derecha que echaban humo – y que os permitirán ver la energía, dando a la zona un color grisáceo. Además de que este té lleva ingredientes que os permitirán recuperar fuerzas rápidamente – dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Y cuando haremos todo esto? – preguntó con seriedad Inuyasha, ya que ninguno de los demás quería hacer esa pregunta.

Pues hemos hablado y pensado que es mejor hacerlo ahora, antes de que la fecha del máximo solar de acerque cada vez mas – contestó su padre – Es menos arriesgado a esperar a ese momento.

Así es – corroboró el monje – Sabemos que la perla está en manos de Naraku, y eso es peligroso aun estando inactiva –

Pero, ¿Por qué la perla la tiene él? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

Porque se la robo a mi madre el día que la mató – dijo Kagome, y todos se giraron para mirarla – Como sabrán, mi madre era la encargada de supervisarla y cuando murió, la energía de la perla desapareció, sin saber nadie el por qué de aquello –

Y por que debes ser tú la que la cargue nuevamente de energía, por qué no otro – dijo Sesshomaru, ya que esa pregunta le carcomía por dentro.

No es cuestión de cargar la perla de energía o no, ya que esta absorbe la energía del entorno, pero si absorbe demasiada energía de un youkai, puede alterarse y volverse inútil. En ese caso no se podría utilizar, así que se necesita energía purificadora en igual proporción de la youkai para hacer la perla factible para su uso, y es ahí cuando entro yo – contestó Kagome, mientras todos la miraban y escuchaban su explicación – Yo soy mitad, es decir, poseo tanto energía youkai por mi padre, como energía purificadora por mi madre, que era sacerdotisa, así que por ello quieren utilizarme a mi – concluyó.

Todos asimilaban la información de la chica lentamente, analizando palabra por palabra lo dicho por Kagome. Sesshomaru estaba en calma aparente, ya que por dentro estaba alterado por la situación en la que se encontraba la chica. No quería verla morir e iba a evitarlo a toda costa.

Bueno, sabemos que el enemigo es fuerte, pero no debemos decaer por ello – dijo el monje, tras un rato de silencio, y todos se giraron para verlo – No podemos permitir que la perla se active en manos de Naraku. Para ello, voy a presentarles a alguien que ha accedido a ayudarnos en la misión – Todos se sorprendieron al saber que tendrían otro aliado – Es una sacerdotisa de un templo a las afueras de Osaka, y tiene mucho poder espiritual, además de ser muy buena con el arco. Podrá sernos de ayuda – fue a una de las puertas y la abrió – Entra, Keyko _(personaje inventado XD)_ –

Se aparto de la puerta y entro una chica de ojos marrones y serios, debido a la situación del grupo. Tenía el pelo lacio y negro hasta la cintura, y vestía su uniforme de sacerdotisa, que consistía en unos pantalones rojos muy anchos y una parte de arriba blanca. Portaba un arco en su brazo izquierdo. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó sin habla, cosa que asustó a Sesshomaru bastante y fue con ella, para ver que le ocurría.

¡Kagome! – todos se giraron hacia la chica al escuchar algo de miedo en la voz de Sesshomaru - ¿Qué te ocurre? –

… Madre… - dijo Kagome, mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la recién llegada.

Todos se giraron para ver a la chica, y luego miraron a Kagome y tenían que admitir que se parecían bastante. Si no fuera por los rasgos youkai de Kagome, serian iguales sin lugar a dudas. El sacerdote las miro a ambas y sonrió.

Keyko, acércate aquí – la chica se situó al lado del monje. Fue mirando a todos los presentes uno por uno, hasta que llegó a un joven de cabellos plateados, con unas orejas graciosas sobre la cabeza y ojos amarillos, se miraron a los ojos un momento y ella desvió la mirada algo sonrojada, aunque intentó disimularlo, no lo consiguió pues el chico se dio cuenta – Ella es Keyko, la reencarnación de la fallecida sacerdotisa Kikyo – todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esta revelación. El sacerdote miró a Kagome y se dirigió a Keyko – sacerdotisa Keyko, ella es… -

La hija de mi encarnación – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Kagome – Tu eres Kagome, ¿verdad? – Ella sintió mientras la sacerdotisa sonreía – Tu eres el único recuerdo que tengo de tu madre, se veía que te quería – Kagome aguantaba las lagrimas – Aunque sea su reencarnación, no soy ella, pero aun así os ayudaré en lo que pueda. No quiero que el mundo se convierta en un infierno debido a las ansias de poder de un demonio –

Keyko ayudara en la lucha, y si la perla llegara a cargarse, ella la purificará y la guardará hasta su muerte, será la protectora, al igual que lo fue tu madre, Kagome – dijo el monje.

Muy bien, pues es mejor así, mientras más gente seamos, más posibilidades tendremos de evitar alguna desgracia – dijo Inu-No Taisho – No será una lucha fácil y confío en que ninguno caiga durante el camino – dijo con seriedad – Os damos unos minutos antes de hacer el ritual – dijo mientras salía de la sala junto con el monje y la sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha miraba como la chica se iba de la sala, y sintió deseos de seguirla. Habló un momento con Kouga y siguió al grupo que se acababa de ir. La alcanzó y habló un poco con ella. La chica se veía algo nerviosa, aunque no supiera el por qué.

Oye Keyko, ¿puedo llamarte así? – dijo Inuyasha algo sonrojado.

Claro, tu eres Inuyasha ¿no? –

Así es –

Un placer conocerte – dijo ella mientras le tendía una mano.

El placer es mío – dijo Inuyasha mientras la estrechaba.

Bueno, y quería algo, ¿no? –

Si bueno, me preguntaba, si después de que esto pase y si los dos estamos bien, cosa que espero, me gustaría conocerte mejor y eso – dijo Inuyasha con muchos nervios, aunque no se había sentido nunca así, era agradable. La chica lo miraba algo sorprendida, pero alagada.

Claro, me encantaría – dijo ella mientras sonreía y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico, el cual se sintió en la luna. Ella se despidió para verse más tarde y él se quedó allí muy pensativo, pues aquella lucha había tomado un camino muy diferente al que él tenía en mente.

Todos los que estaban en la sala donde tuvo lugar la reunión guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, cada uno preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría. Sango y Miroku fueron a un aparte, para hablar con algo de intimidad.

Kouga miraba la luna desde la puerta que daba a un patio interior, mientras pensaba en Ayame y en su cachorro, que ya habría nacido. Le hubiera encantado estar con ellos, pero quería darles un futuro tranquilo y no una vida en el infierno que se podría convertir aquello. Inconscientemente se pasó la mano por la unión de su cuello y su hombro izquierdo, rozando con suavidad la marca que le había hecho su pareja el primer día que estuvieron en intimidad. Una sonrisa fugaz se instaló en su semblante. Estaba decidido a salir con vida de esta guerra, nada se lo impediría, y lucharía hasta el final para volver con su familia. Una mano en su brazo lo hizo girarse.

Kouga, ¿seguro que quieres seguir? – preguntó Kagome, sabiendo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo en ese momento.

Si Kagome, ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que quiero terminar con esto y volver con Ayame y mi cachorro – dijo con voz seria – y tu Kagome, ¿estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el final? –

Kagome miró a su amigo y volvió su cabeza hacia Sesshomaru, el cual la esperaba al otro lado de la sala.

Ahora más que nunca – respondió ella con dulzura momentánea en la voz.

Pues eso haremos, llegaremos hasta el final – dijo Kouga mientras le tendía la mano a Kagome, como para hacer una promesa, ella le tendió la suya y se agarraron por los antebrazos. Kouga tiro de Kagome y la abrazó, mientras le susurraba algo al oído para que solo lo oyera ella. Sesshomaru veía la escena con algo de celos.

Kagome se separó de Kouga y fue con Sesshomaru, el cual la esperaba desde que ella le había dicho que debía hablar con Kouga un momento. Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras él por la cintura la alzaba en vilo y le susurraba palabras de ánimo. Kagome temblaba un poco y eso lo asustó.

Vamos preciosa, que te pasa – dijo Sesshomaru mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica – Kagome… -

No es nada Sesshomaru, no te preocupes – dijo ella, mientras se separaba de él y le daba un suave beso en los labios, que él correspondió en ese momento. Al rato se separaron – Vaya, pensé que no te gustaba besarme con más gente alrededor – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Eso ya me da igual, además de que has sido tú la que me ha besado – dijo él con dulzura.

Ya, lo necesitaba –

¿Qué te dijo Kouga? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Algo que necesitaba oír de alguien de mi pasado antes de conocerte – dijo ella, y Sesshomaru supo que no iba a decir más, y así lo respetó.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sentados en el suelo de la sala mientras se apoyaban contra la pared y se abrazaban. No es que quisieran ser negativos, pero mucho estaba en juego y podía ser de las últimas veces que pudieran estar así. Cada uno en sus pensamientos, mientras Sesshomaru de vez en cuando le daba suaves besos en la cabeza, y ella le correspondía acariciando suavemente su brazo.

Estaban preparados. Todos los que estaban en aquel templo tenían muy presente todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Por supuesto que había miedo, quien no lo tendría en un momento así, pero ninguno lo daba a mostrar. Cada cual tenía sus preocupaciones y sus motivos para luchar. No había vuelta atrás, ya no, solo podían mirar al frente y esperar… esperar al momento de cruzar sus armas contra aquel enemigo ávido de poder.

Es la hora – dijo el monje con Inu-No Taisho y Keyko tras él.

Llegaba el momento, cada uno se armó con sus respectivas armas y salieron del templo. Se tomaron el té y esperaron a que el monje comenzara con el ritual. Llegaba el momento de la guerra, la cual se decidía esa noche.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!! Vaya, creía que nunca iba a terminar este capi, me ha costado. He estado muy liada y la facultad no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para escribir, no se vayan a creer que dejo esto abandonado, pero por la época que se avecina, no podre estar por aquí mucho tiempo.

**Ladymary**: holaa!! Qtl? Lo del sueño se podría decir que es profetico, ya que algo así pasara. Y lo de mantenerse ocupados es pa que no piensen tanto y no se preocupen, jajaja!! A inuyasha no te preocupes que no lo dejo solito, jejeje!! Espero que este capi te guste! Y espero ver mas reviews tuyos por aquí!!

**Laetus**: holaa!! Qtl? Lo del monje no te lies, es otro, no es Miroku, jeje!! Inuyasha y Kouga que se lleven bien es pa diferenciar un poco de la historia original, jeje. Lo de que mande a Kagome bañar es porque se había tirado varios días inconsciente! No la llamo apestosa, jajajaja!! Yo tb quiero a Sesshomaru conmigo, quien fuera Kagome… tu duda de la perla se resuelve en este capi XD. Bueno, espero verte mas por aquí y que no me olvides por tardar en actualizar!

Bueno gente, que muchos besoss para todos y espero verlos mas por aquí!

Y que les guste el capitulo de hoy, jejeje!!

XtinaOdss


	19. Cap 18 Primeras luchas

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Estaban preparados. Todos los que estaban en aquel templo tenían muy presente todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Por supuesto que había miedo, quien no lo tendría en un momento así, pero ninguno lo daba a mostrar. Cada cual tenía sus preocupaciones y sus motivos para luchar. No había vuelta atrás, ya no, solo podían mirar al frente y esperar… esperar al momento de cruzar sus armas contra aquel enemigo ávido de poder._

_Es la hora – dijo el monje con Inu-No Taisho y Keyko tras él._

_Llegaba el momento, cada uno se armó con sus respectivas armas y salieron del templo. Se tomaron el té y esperaron a que el monje comenzara con el ritual. Llegaba el momento de la guerra, la cual se decidía esa noche._

**Cap. 18: Primeras luchas.**

Estaban fuera del templo, sintiendo ya los efectos de aquel extraño té de sabor mentolado, ya que estaban muy descansados y con muchas energías. Solo esperaban que llegaran los monjes que iban a iniciar el ritual.

Sango portaba su Katana y su boomerang gigante, con el que era muy diestra. Su uniforme de exterminadora mostraba su rango de pelea. Su semblante era serio y decidido, mientras su mente volaba hasta Kohaku, su hermano arrebatado por Naraku. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, y tenía la impresión de que lo descubriría pronto. Miroku estaba a su lado, con su uniforme de monje budista, su bastón espiritual y los exorcismos guardados para cuando hiciera falta. Su rostro también mostraba seriedad, ya que sabia del dolor de su pareja, y allí estaba él para cuando ella lo necesitara. Dio un breve apretón en la mano de la chica, gesto que Sango agradeció.

Inuyasha estaba junto a Keyko. Su uniforme rojo hecho de ratas de fuego lo protegía que ataques directo de arma blanca, su espada estaba envainada y sus garras listas para ser usadas. Keyko por su parte llevaba su uniforme de sacerdotisa y su arco con flechas, mientras se concentraba en su energía purificadora para que esta fluyera en cuanto ella lo ordenara. La sacerdotisa se acerco a Inuyasha y le agarro del brazo, tranquilizándolo, ya que se veía nervioso. Ambos tenían esa sensación de conocer a alguien desde siempre, y con una sola mirada, muchos sentimientos habían fluido. Ahora tenían que protegerlos.

Kouga también estaba nervioso, pero también ansioso. Al fin había llegado aquel momento, soñado por muchos. Kagome y él llevaban mucho peso sobre sus hombros, muchas esperanzas puestas sobre ellos, y no pensaban defraudar. Su Katana estaba en su cinto, aunque casi nunca la usaba ya que prefería la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas de por medio, y más si volvía a su forma original de loco gigante. Solo quería regresar con vida y ver a su pequeño y a su pareja.

Inu-No Taisho estaba delante de todos, liderando aquel grupo, cosa que había sido el deseo de Kagome y él se lo había cumplido, ya que el enemigo esperaría que ella liderara el combate, y él parecía sereno. So'unga, su espada, estaba a su lado, además de sus hijos, quienes eran expertos luchadores. La guerra sería dura, no lo negaba, pero confiaba en salir victoriosos. No se permitiría morir o salir dañado, ya que lo que le ocurriera a él, lo sufriría Izayoi, y eso no lo soportaría. Miraba fijamente a todos los allí presentes y veía sus cualidades para la lucha, mientras sonreía, ya que todos eran muy capaces para lo que se avecinaba. Todo iría bien, tenía que confiar en la profecía.

Sesshomaru miraba al frente. Su armadura estaba impecable y su alma chillaba de ansiedad por la lucha que se llevaría a cabo. Podía sentir las vibraciones de sus espadas, sobre todo de Tokijin, la espada que le pertenecía por ser el Guardián de la Luna. También miraba a Kagome, a la que no permitiría que le ocurriera nada, y se acercó a ella. Kagome era toda seriedad. Su uniforme de lucha, qipao y mayas de color negro, se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y le proporcionaba flexibilidad necesaria para la lucha. Y el color era una especie de honra a su madre. Se prometió que solo vestiría ese color hasta terminar con Naraku. Sus espadas gritaban de furia y ansiedad por luchar, mientras ella las tranquilizaba dando suaves caricias en las empuñaduras. Lo sabía, esa noche lo vería nuevamente tras 50 años, a su padre, a su enemigo mortal, a quien no permitiría seguir viviendo ni un segundo más. Sintió un abrazo por la cintura y un beso en la nuca, que relajaron su tensión, y girándose se encontró con la mirada ámbar preocupada de Sesshomaru.

¿Cómo estás? – dijo él, con seriedad.

Bien, no te preocupes – dijo ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Kagome, quiero pedirte algo – dijo él, captando toda la atención de la chica – Quiero que te preocupes exclusivamente de ti esta noche – ella iba a quejarse, pero él la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – Por favor, mantente centrada y no interfieras a no ser que sea muy necesario en luchas ajenas, no quiero perderte por un descuido –

¿Y si eres tú el que está en peligro? – dijo ella, desafiándolo un poco con la mirada.

Ayúdame solo si es necesario, si no, mantente al margen – dijo él, mientras le acariciaba levemente la mejilla – Recuerda que soy tu guardián –

Está bien – dijo ella, mientras le depositaba un leve beso en los labios.

Ambos sabían que podía ser el último, así que lo prolongaron un poco y luego se separaron, dispuestos a aceptar que este día decidiría demasiadas cosas.

Vamos a comenzar – dijo una voz. El monje superior del templo iba hacia donde estaban ellos, seguido de otros para realizar el hechizo - ¿Están listos? – todos asintieron con la cabeza – Bien, pues empecemos…

Con las manos, todos los monjes hicieron un extraño símbolo, mientras recitaban _"Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen"_. Los arboles cercanos empezaron a moverse lentamente y una brisa sacudió a todos los allí presentes. La barrera vibraba, pero ya les habían dicho que aquello era normal para este hechizo. Pasaron unos minutos que se les hizo eternos, hasta que todos dejaron de decir aquellas extrañas palabras.

Ya está listo, tenéis un poco de tiempo hasta llegar al lugar. La energía maligna, al ser de noche, hemos hecho que se vea de un color verde llamativo, así que no tendréis problemas de verla una vez salgáis de la barrera – dijo el monje, mientras se disponían a retirarse – Buena suerte –

Todos salieron de la barrera a la vez, y al Este pudieron ver una masa de aire verdosa, sobre unos edificios, así que hacia allí fueron.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar….

Señor Naraku –

¿Si, Goshinki? – dijo con voz aburrida el aludido.

He descubierto algo interesante, señor –

Tú dirás de qué se trata –

Pues vera – empezó, algo nervioso, pues son sabia como reaccionaria su señor – Resulta que existe un hechizo muy antiguo, que consiste en la unificación de almas de espadas gemelas – dijo, pausando una vez, para ver cómo estaba su señor.

Continua – dijo Naraku, ahora interesado.

Vera, consiste en un ritual que hace que dos espadas gemelas se unan, dando lugar a una nueva y con mucho poder, ya que ambas almas estarían en un mismo lugar, doblegando el poder de la persona que las porta – dijo Goshinki.

¿Y piensas que eso es lo que hace Kagome? –

Estaría casi seguro, mi señor, no encuentro otra explicación para el hecho que nos ha descrito Bankotsu, todo cuadra – dijo Goshinki, mientras miraba al suelo, ya que no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a su señor.

Bien, buen trabajo – dijo Naraku, y a su mensajero casi se le cae la cabeza al suelo de la impresión – Reúne a todos aquí, quiero hablarles –

Goshinki salió y al poco regresó con el resto del grupo que estaban, y un Hakudoshi ya recuperado. Les relató lo ocurrido y les dijo que ya era hora de buscarles en serio o provocar que salieran de su escondite, ya que el máximo solar se acercaba demasiado y no estaban muy preparados para ello. De pronto, sintieron varias energías espirituales, demasiado conocidas, y acercándose cada vez más hacia ese lugar.

¡Nos encontraron! – Dijo la voz de Naraku a todo el grupo - ¡Preparaos para la lucha! – Todos fueron a buscar sus armas y sus respectivas cosas – Kagura, busca al chico y tráelo, me parece que tiene compañía – dijo Naraku a su mujer y esta se fue corriendo hacia un lugar, para cumplir con su cometido.

El grupo de Inu-No Taisho llegó al lugar indicado por el hechizo, y de pronto surgieron del edificio rayos de energía maligna, contra ellos.

Ya nos han detectado, ¡que cada uno cumpla con su cometido aquí! – dijo mientras cda uno se dirigía a distintas parte del lugar.

Kagome y Sesshomaru fueron a la zona de la azotea, y bajaron por el interior del edificio, y llevaban varios pisos bajados hasta que se encontraron con Bankotsu, quien les cerró el paso. Inuyasha saltó hacia una de las ventanas, pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse ya con el enemigo, más concretamente, Goshinki iba hacia él. Desenvaino su espada y la cruzó con las garras de este, comenzando su lucha. Inu-No Taisho entro por la parte baja al edificio, y al subir un par de pisos se encontró con Hakudoshi, el cual estaba muy enfadado por el resultado de la lucha anterior y fue tras él del tirón. Kouga corrió hacia pisos superiores y se topó con Suikotsu, uno de los Shichi'nintai que quedaban, y le hizo frente. Keyko iba destrozando con su energía espiritual los demonios de grado medio, y cada vez había más, pero ella podía hacerles frente, ya que era muy buena luchadora. Sango y Miroku fueron hacia arriba por las escaleras, hasta que se toparon con Kagura, la cual les dejó delante de ellos a un chico que parecía joven.

Las peleas no hacían más que empezar.

Oooooooooooooooo

Kagome y Sesshomaru iban bajando por el edificio, pero de pronto surgió una sombra a su izquierda que los obligó a separarse. Bankotsu de nuevo les atacaba, y en esta ocasión estaba seguro de su victoria. Fue a por Kagome, la cual se defendió muy bien de sus ataques, pero no duró mucho, ya que Sesshomaru se interpuso entre ellos.

Bankotsu, tu lucha es conmigo – dijo Sesshomaru con gran seriedad, mirando fijamente a su adversario.

Como quieras, luego iré a por ella – dijo Bankotsu, ya saboreando lo que sería matar a aquel sujeto y luego ir a por Kagome.

Kagome, busca a tu padre, yo me encargo de esto – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras ambos se metían en una pelea que conllevaba muchas cosas para el ganador.

Kagome se fue, en busca de su mayor enemigo, al cual planeaba dar muerte esa misma noche. Bankotsu se centró en su enemigo una vez que Kagome se fue de su campo visual. Arremetió contra Sesshomaru, demostrando que se había vuelto más fuerte, pero Sesshomaru también se había preparado para ese encuentro, y no se quedó atrás en lo que demostrar poder se refiere.

Vamos, Sesshomaru, ¿seguro que quieres luchar contra mí? Perderás igualmente y luego iré a por Kagome – dijo con voz calmada y llena de maldad, para luego agregar – Tengo muchas ganas de probar su cuerpo –

Eso por encima de mi cadáver – dijo Sesshomaru con furia, aunque intentando que la ira no lo dominara, ya que si no estaría perdido.

Eso pretendo, tu muerte…y mi conquista – dijo Bankotsu con lujuria la última parte.

Ambos fueron en pos del otro, cruzando sus espadas en varias ocasiones. La alabarda de Bankotsu consiguió dar certeros golpes a Sesshomaru, el cual no se rendiría hasta acabar con ese sujeto, aunque la verdad le estaba costando bastante.

Vamos Sesshomaru, no te veo hoy muy bien… JAJAJA – dijo Bankotsu, mientras iba hiriendo poco a poco el cuerpo de su adversario _(véase nuestro querido Sesshomaru XD)_.

"¿Por qué me siento algo más débil de lo normal?" se preguntaba interiormente Sesshomaru, veía como su enemigo daba buenos golpes, pero él apenas podía responder a eso. Se sentía frustrado, y no sabía la razón de su debilitamiento. Llegó a pensar que todo estaba perdido, pero en ese momento, la imagen de Kagome en su mente le hizo reconsiderar su postura.

No permitiría que aquel tipo la tuviera para él.

_Pum_

No permitiría que le hicieran daño.

_Pum_

Estaría siempre son ella, protegiéndola.

_Pum_

Queriéndola.

_Pum_

…Amándola.

_Pum, pum, pum…_

De pronto, todo fue a cámara lenta, podía ver a su enemigo, quien iba a dar un golpe muy certero en él. Su espada palpitaba, pero no la que él pensaba, sino Tenseiga, la espada curativa. Palpitaba cada vez más, y por primera vez desde que la recibió de mano de su padre, pudo oír una voz que le decía "_desenvaina_".

"¿Por qué desenvainar si es una espada curativa?"

…_Hazlo…_

"¿Por qué?"

…_Para proteger a lo que más quieres…_

"Kagome"

…_Desenvaina y veras, una nueva espada ante ti…_

Al fin se decidió y antes de que su enemigo descargara su ataque sobre él, sacó a Tenseiga de su cinto. Una luz lo iluminó de repente, provocando que Bankotsu parara su ataque y mirara para ver que podía ocurrir en ese momento.

¡¿Pero qué diablos…?! – empezó Bankotsu, pero no terminó de hablar, ya que la luz que envolvió a Sesshomaru s extinguió, pudiéndolo observar nuevamente. Entonces, se pudo observar que Sesshomaru tenía dos espadas en lugar de una, que había desenvainado la otra que siempre llevaba en su cinto – Vaya, así que tu también tienes dos espadas –

Sesshomaru no contestó, tan solo levanto a la antigua Tenseiga por encima de su cabeza y lanzó un ataque de energía que no dio lugar a que Bankotsu se defendiera. Quebró su alabarda y le dio de lleno al chico, cuyo último pensamiento fue para una joven de ojos marrones-rojizos y cabello negro como la noche… de nombre… Kagome…

Oooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha saltó por una de las ventanas del tercer piso, y dentro del edificio se encontró con una nueva presencia allí. Saco a Tessaiga y la cruzó con unas potentes garras que lo pararon. Un nuevo demonio, que ellos no conocían, hacía acto de presencia.

Vaya, vaya, que suerte la mía cruzarme con uno de vosotros – dijo el individuo. Era como un lagarto gigante de color azul _(lo siento, no sé como describir a Goshinki XD)_ – Soy Goshinki, nuevo demonio de Naraku –

Vaya, ya decía yo que tu cara no me sonaba, eres una nueva creación, ¿no? – dijo Inuyasha, mientras metía más presión a su espada.

Así es – dijo el otro con una risita – Pero basta de charlas, nunca pasaras de aquí – amenazó mientras sus garras empujaban a Inuyasha contra una pared.

Inuyasha fue más rápido y logro que las garras de Goshinki quedaran incrustadas en la pared, ya que saltó en el último momento y se quitó de su agarre. Examinaba a su adversario, quien no parecía muy fuerte, aunque como siempre le habían dicho, lo mejor era no fiarse de las apariencias de cada no sin medir la fuerza.

Goshinki fue de nuevo a la carga, yendo tras Inuyasha con sus garras, que eran de algún material muy resistente y fuerte, lo que dificultaba la tarea de Inuyasha, el cual se defendía como podía de los ataques. Alguno le había rasgado sus ropajes, y eso era algo muy complicado, ya que eran de un material muy resistente. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, ya que también le había hecho al demonio varios cortes con su Tessaiga.

La pelea era bastante igualada, y ambos estaban heridos a partes iguales. Solo un golpe del destino, o suerte, podría hacer que la balanza fuera para un lado o para el otro.

Goshinki cargó nuevamente, dispuesto a ir contra su adversario sin compasión. Inuyasha se defendía a duras penas. Goshinki era más resistente, al ser una extensión de Naraku, y eso le era favorable al enemigo, pero Inuyasha era muy fuerte. El demonio de Naraku atacaba sin cesar, y en una ocasión, lanzó a Inuyasha contra una pared. Lanzó una carcajada y fue de nuevo hacia él. Inuyasha estaba malherido, pero sacando fuerzas de la nada, lanzó un ataque que instintivamente le vino, al poder oír al grito de su espada en su cabeza.

¡VIENTO CORTANTE! – dijo Inuyasha, y el torrente de energía fluyó a través de la espada para dar de lleno al cuerpo de Goshinki, el cual se retorció de dolor y terminó por desplomarse en el suelo, inerte.

Oooooooooooooooo

Inu-No Taisho entró por la parte baja de edificio, al principio no encontró mucha resistencia, si solo un par de demonios de clase baja y metamórficos _(de esos que cambian su apariencia XD)_, y al subir un par de pisos se cruzó con el que había sido su enemigo la vez anterior, cuando era su casa la que era atacada.

Vaya, ¿otra vez tu? – Dijo Inu-No Taisho, el cual ya conocía el poder de su enemigo.

Si, y me vas a pagas todo lo que me hiciste la otra ocasión – dijo Hakudoshi con voz tétrica.

Eso lo veremos – dijo el demonio perro.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro, luchando en cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que así le podía infringir heridas a Hakudoshi, y no en forma de ataques de energía, debido a esa extraña barrera que poseía. Por eso, los únicos ataques que podía hacer eran con la espada, intentando cortar a su enemigo.

Ambos estaban algo heridos, por los cortes recibidos. Hakudoshi además poseía una lanza, y con ella arremetía contra Inu-No Taisho, dándole varias heridas, aunque no eran graves, pero si molestas. Inu-No Taisho pensó que esa barrera era una desventaja, así que pensó en provocar un poco al demonio para que luchara en iguales condiciones.

Vamos, Hakudoshi, ¿tan débil eres que tienes que esconderte de una barrera para que no te den mis ataques? – dijo con algo de burla, aunque no quisiera.

Hakudoshi se enfureció y quito su barrera. Un grave error, ya que no conocía el alcance de la espada de su enemigo, y en un mortífero ataque de energía venenosa que le dio de pleno en la zona del pecho, partió en dos a su enemigo, disolviendo su cuerpo debido al propio veneno del ataque.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!!

Como están?? Yo aquí, que siento mucho tardar en actualizar, pero estoy súper liada, además que ahora estoy malita…. :(

No tengo mucho tiempo para responder reviews, así que desde aquí quiero darle un beso muy grande a **Ladymary, Laetus, **y** Lady Death06**, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y espero seguir contando con ustedes por aquí.

Una aclaración, el prox capitulo es una continuación directa de este, es decir, que las únicas luchas no serán estas, jejeje!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	20. Cap 19 Sigue la lucha

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Vamos, Hakudoshi, ¿tan débil eres que tienes que esconderte de una barrera para que no te den mis ataques? – dijo con algo de burla, aunque no quisiera._

_Hakudoshi se enfureció y quito su barrera. Un grave error, ya que no conocía el alcance de la espada de su enemigo, y en un mortífero ataque de energía venenosa que le dio de pleno en la zona del pecho, partió en dos a su enemigo, disolviendo su cuerpo debido al propio veneno del ataque._

**Cap. 19: Sigue la lucha.**

Kouga corría hacia pisos superiores, esperando llegar a Naraku a tiempo. Pero no contaba con que su búsqueda seria interrumpida por un enemigo. Una de las paredes que estaban frente a él se desplomó y él tuvo que frenar en seco. Tras quitarse la capa de polvo y escombros que se hallaban en el lugar, pudo visualizar a Suikotsu, uno de los Shichi'nintai supervivientes.

Kouga se puso en pose de lucha, preparado y en alerta para cada uno de los movimientos que hacia su adversario. Kouga miró sus garras, y estas brillaban más que nunca. Acercó una a su boca y con su lengua lamió una de las hojas y sonrió. Ambos estaban listos para la lucha, y esperaban que el otro hiciera el primer paso.

De aquí no pasas chaval – dijo Suikotsu, mientras lo miraba con odio – Os habéis cargado a mis compañeros, pero su venganza se cierne sobre vosotros hoy –

¿Eso lo dices tú y quien más? – dijo Kouga, intentando ponerlo nervioso.

No eres más que un crio que juega a ser mayor – dijo Suikotsu, probando la paciencia de demonio lobo.

Pues este crio te dará su merecido – dijo Kouga.

De pronto, Kouga desapareció de la vista de Suikotsu, el cual se quedó asombrado al principio al no saber donde estaba. El segundo siguiente estaba empotrado contra una de las paredes del edificio, fruto de una patada en el pecho de Kouga. El demonio lobo volvió a su posición anterior, mientras Suikotsu se levantaba y se lanzaba en pos de él.

Comenzaba así una feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, entre genios del género.

Las garras de Suikotsu casi rozaban a Kouga, pero este conseguía evitarlas en el último momento. Ambos eran fuertes… rápidos… agiles… y así, el factor decisivo seria la concentración que tuviera cada uno. Uno luchaba por una venganza y por servir a alguien, mientras que otro luchaba por la libertad y un futuro mejor.

Puñetazos y patadas volaban por doquier, dejando marcas en el cuerpo de sus oponentes. Se separaron un momento y se visualizaron, comprobando el estado de cada uno de ellos. Kouga tenía algunos cortes, pero no eran serios, lo malo eran los golpes que se había llevado que no tenían garras, ya que el enemigo tenía fuerza y aquello iba a dejar marca. Suikotsu por su parte tenía varias heridas profundas en su cuerpo, pues los golpes de Kouga eran fuertes y a puntos vitales, como él solo conocía.

Aquello no podía seguir así, pensaba Suikotsu, mientras trataba de pensar cómo hacer para vencer a su oponente.

Ambos se miraron y al instante siguiente, Kouga vio como una de las garras era disparada hacia él, tuvo que apartarse con rapidez para no salir lastimado, pero no contaba con que aquello era algo para distraerlo. Suikotsu estaba en su derecha antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y le clavó las otras garras que tenía en el costado, haciendo que brotara sangre abundante de la herida.

Suikotsu se alejó de él, comprobando su estado. El engaño había funcionado, ahora solo cabía esperar a que este demonio muriera desangrado. Se sentó sobre un trozo de pared, para ver como moría, lentamente y son sufrimiento.

Kouga se debatía en un estado de semi inconsciencia. La pérdida de sangre hacía que viera algo borroso, y sus pensamientos se perdieran en un abismo oscuro. Se repetía a si mismo que debía seguir adelante, por su familia, por sus amigos…

Y algo dentro de él brilló, como la luz del sol en un amanecer…

Suikotsu había cometido un error descomunal, pues había creído que era un simple demonio más, y no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Kouga provenía de una larga extirpe de demonios lobo, con una sangre guerrera muy poderosa y con una capacidad de curación en situaciones extremas asombrosa. De pronto, vio como su herida se iba cerrando poco a poco, sin dejar rastro de la sangre perdida.

De un movimiento certero se incorporó, para sorpresa de Suikotsu, al que no le dio tiempo de defenderse. Una patada en el estómago hizo que se removiera de dolor, y tras eso, recibió un puñetazo que lo atravesó por completo, haciendo un agujero en su abdomen. Kouga vio como su enemigo iba perdiendo la vida, pero para cerciorarse, desenvainó su Katana y le degolló, provocando que su cuerpo se disolviera en diminutas partículas de polvo.

Oooooooooooooooo

¡Maldita sea! Cada vez vienen mas… - dijo la chica, mientras iba disolviendo demonios a su paso.

Keyko luchaba con su arco y con las manos desnudas, para no terminar con sus flechas, y aunque podía crear flechas de energía, estas le consumían las energías. Demonios de toda clase iban hacia ella, así como los insectos venenosos de Naraku. Creaba campos de fuerzas que los disolvían, y aunque era una buena luchadora, todos tienen un límite, y sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear levemente.

Tenía que descubrir de donde provenían tantos demonios, ya que era imposible que estuvieran aquí de antes. Miraba por doquier buscando algo que hiciera que aparecieran cada vez más. Y en una de estas, vio como una especie de caja de madera que estaba sobre el suelo de una habitación y brillaba. Se fijo y mató a los demonios que iban tras ella, y pudo ver que la caja brillo un poco más, para luego salir de allí una cantidad inmensa de demonios menores. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, cogió una de las flechas y apuntó allí, esperando que por el camino pudiera desvaneces algunos de los que se acercaban a ella.

Antes, hubiera luchado sin más, hasta que las fuerzas le flaquearan, pero ahora deseaba vivir, vivir durante mucho tiempo al lado de alguien que curiosamente acababa de conocer, pero que sentía que se conocían de antes. Raro, ¿verdad? Pero ese pensamiento hizo que la flecha que estaba en el arco se cargara de muchísima energía.

Disparó y disolvió cuantos demonios había a su lado. La flecha llegó a la caja, atravesó una barrera que esta tenía y se clavó, purificándola y haciendo que despareciera. Con una sonrisa, se incorporó y se quedó quieta un momento, comprobando si había alguna otra presencia maligna por allí. Pero no le dio tiempo a quitarse de en medio, cuando un aguijón de uno de los insectos se incrustó en su brazo, mientras ella hacía desaparecer el insecto.

Con algo de mareo, siguió internándose en el edificio.

Oooooooooooooooo

Naraku sintió como sus aliados iban encontrándose con el grupo de su hija, y como comenzaban las luchas. También era consciente del poder de dicho grupo, y que podrían acabar con sus lacayos antes de llegar a él. Así que tomó una decisión.

Fue hacia una vitrina de cristal en donde se hallaba la perla, la Shikon no Tama, protegida tras un campo de energía que le puso él. Aunque no era el máximo solar, supo, por el brillo que desprendía, que estaba lista para cargarse, si es que ya no había empezado a absorber pequeñas partículas de energía.

Con cuidado la sacó de allí, la observó, y la introdujo en su cuerpo, sabiendo que la energía que absorbiera de Kagome iría a él, y con ello, a aumentar su propio poder. Sonrió son malicia y se giró mirando a la puerta que daba entrada a aquella mágica sala, al notar la energía de su hija aproximarse a donde estaba él.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sango y Miroku vieron como Kagura dejaba allí al joven, que llevaba ropas cómodas y un arma en su mano derecha. Estaba con la cabeza inclinada y pareciera que no respondía a estímulos exteriores.

¡Espero que disfrutéis! – dijo Kagura, mientras se colocaba a un lado antes de que uno de ellos le atacara. Pensaba mirar la lucha que se avecinaba.

Sango estaba muy quieta, mientras miraba al joven que tenía delante. Miroku se preocupó, ya que no mostraba signos de salir de aquel trance en el que había entrado cuando habían visto al chico. Y entonces comprendió.

Sango, ¿él es… Kohaku? – dijo Miroku con suavidad.

…Si… - dijo ella, mientras unas lágrimas luchaban por salir, aunque ella no quisiera.

Sango estaba feliz, ya que su hermano estaba vivo, aunque nos sabía como iba a reaccionar o si estaría igual que antes. Iba a acercarse cuando vio que su hermano alzaba la cabeza. Sus ojos no mostraban brillo, lo que daba signos de que estuviera poseído por algo o que su cuerpo no respondiera a sus deseos. En cualquier caso, su hermano en ese momento, podría atacar y no darse cuenta de ello.

Sango, ve con tu hermano – dijo Miroku al oído de la chica – Yo intentaré hacer algo con Kagura –

Se separaron, yendo cada uno hacia su objetivo.

Sango se acercaba a su hermano, lista para defenderse si era atacada, pero nunca en posición ofensiva, ya que no podría dañar a su hermano, su única familia. Kohaku alzo su Kusarigama, que era su arma, y era como una especie de cuchillo curvado con una cadena para su fácil uso. Lo alzó y empezó a atacar a Sango sin compasión, y con total seriedad en el rostro sin mostrar sentimientos en ningún momento. Sango mientras se defendía con su boomerang.

Miroku fue tras Kagura, la cual estaba apoyada sobre una pared. Llevaba un kimono y sus ojos rojos daban a entender que no mostraba compasión por nadie. Cuando vio que Miroku iba tras ella, sacó su abanico, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el monje, comenzó a atacarlo con una serie de ataques de viento.

Miroku la esquivaba como podía, pero aquellas cuchillas de viento eran muy raras y fácilmente podría acabar sin una extremidad si no se cuidaba. Con su báculo, hizo una serie de hechizos para rechazar los ataques, pero la demonio atacaba con ferocidad y era una rival complicada.

Al cabo de un rato, tenia cortes en el rostro y en la cara, mientras que su enemiga estaba tan fresca como siempre. Miroku se decidió por un intento desesperado y peligroso, que podía costarle la vida, pero que era necesario para acabar con este enemigo. Pensaba guardarlo para Naraku, pero puso sus esperanzas en el resto de compañeros para acabar con él, ya que él mismo terminaría exhausto tras el hechizo.

Colocó su báculo en forma vertical frente a él, y empezó a recitar algo en una lengua extraña. De pronto, una energía negra iba trepando por el báculo hasta llegar a su mano derecha, a la cual envolvió. Kagura veía todo con interés, pensando en lo que un simple mortal podía hacer contra ella.

Miroku sintió como esa energía negra iba entrando en su mano y se colocó el rosario en forma de sello, para prevenir acciones negativas contra él. Sintió la energía en su interior, llamando a ser usada, provocando que él actuara de forma completamente ofensiva. Puso su báculo en su mano izquierda y abrió la palma derecha, en dirección a Kagura, la cual se sorprendió al verla.

La palma presentaba un agujero negro.

¡Kazaana! – gritó Miroku, y en ese instante comenzó a absorber todo lo que había frente a él.

Kagura intentó irse de allí, pero el viento que la arrastraba era superior y antes de que pudiera ser consciente, era engullida por el agujero negro. Tras ver que no estaba Kagura, Miroku comenzó el ritual para pararlo. Cerró la palma y apretó el rosario en su muñeca, comenzando a recitar el ritual en aquella extraña lengua. Sentía como el agujero trataba de no irse, pero con perseverancia, logró que desapareciera. Se sintió exhausto.

Entonces volvió su vista a Sango, y casi se desmaya.

Sango había estado evitando los ataques de su hermano, pero no pudo evitar que algunos cortes le dieran de lleno en su cuerpo, provocando heridas profundas. En ese momento, Sango cayó al suelo, cansada de evitar ataques y casi resignada a que su hermano jamás volvería con ella.

Miroku fue hacia donde estaba ella y la cogió en brazos, mientras miraba a Kohaku, el cual los miraba sin un ápice de remordimientos.

¿Qué has hecho Kohaku? – dijo Miroku, con furia.

… -

¡Es tu hermana, por dios! –

… -

Sal de tu posesión, lucha contra aquello ajeno a tu cuerpo –

… -

Vamos Kohaku, ¿no sientes nada al ver a tu hermana tras dos años alejados? –

Kohaku los miraba, y pudo ver las lágrimas que escapaban del rostro de Sango. Algo en él se encendió, una luz brillante. Y de repente, miles de recuerdos emergieron en su mente, como su alguien hubiera encendido una bombilla en la oscuridad de su mente.

¿Her…ma…na…? – dijo con dificultad.

Miroku y Sango se miraron, mientras un rayo de esperanza parecía aflorar en sus rostros. Vieron como Kohaku se pronto se debatía y su rostro se contraía de dolor. El chico agarró su cuchillo y en medio de un grito, lo clavó en su hombro izquierdo, mientras los otros dos miraban la escena con pánico.

Sangre empezó a brotar de la herida, pero vieron como Kohaku alzaba su mano derecha a su hombro, como si buscara algo. Vieron como extraía una especie de piedra pequeñita de color rosado, y como en sus ojos aparecía aquel brillo que su mirada había tenido antaño. Lanzó la piedra al suelo y esta se desvaneció al sentir que ya no estaba en un cuerpo.

Los tres se miraron, comprendiendo que con eso, Naraku sometía al chico a sus deseos.

Oooooooooooooooo

Kagome seguía bajando hacia pisos inferiores. En alguna ocasión se encontraba con algún demonio menor, pero lo exterminaba con un simple movimiento de su látigo, sin querer perder más tiempo con aquellos que no eran su objetivo.

Guiándose por la energía que emanaba Naraku, entró en una sala que no parecía de aquel edificio, pues era muy grande en comparación con el resto de pisos. Era como estar en otra dimensión o que hubieran hecho un hechizo allí _(como el sótano de Urahara en Bleach XD)_.

En el centro había como un círculo de luz en el suelo y al otro lado… estaba Naraku, mirándola expectante y evaluándola.

Hija – dijo con voz burlona – Bienvenida a mí seas, de regreso… -

¿Quién te ha dicho que vengo a ti porque quiera? – Dijo con furia – Además, no te atrevas a decirme _hija_ –

Vamos Kagome – dijo Naraku, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia donde estaba ella – complace a tu padre –

Ante muerta que servirte – dijo con rabia – Estas muerto Naraku –

¡Ja! Eso crees tú – dijo, y su pecho brilló, dando algo de estremecimiento a Kagome – La perla está en mi interior, y cada energía que absorba tuya, irá a mí, dándome poder para hacer lo que quiera –

¡Bastardo! Además, eso será si consigues tus objetivos – dijo Kagome – por si no lo has notado, las energía de tus lacayos han disminuido hasta caer – dijo con tranquilidad – y mis amigos se mueven hacia aquí –

¿Y eso qué? –

Pues que estas solo, Naraku – dijo ella – ahora no tienes a nadie que luche por ti… esto será entre tú y yo… - dijo Kagome, sacando sus espadas y poniendo pose de lucha.

Interesante… - dijo Naraku, sacando unos tentáculos de su espalda y adoptando también pose de lucha.

La pelea entre padre e hija comenzaba.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

¡¡Hola!! Sé que ahora mismo desean matarme, pero no lo hagan, que si no se quedan sin final de fic, jejeje. Uf! Tarde una eternidad en actualizar, les pido mil disculpas, pero estoy de exámenes y no tengo apenas tiempo para escribir, y cuando cojo el ordenador, quiero leer y no pensar en que mas puedo poner.

Como no dispongo de tiempo, les doy un saludo y un beso muy grande a **Lady Death06** y a **Laetus**, muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Espero que les vaya gustando el final del fic!

Muchos besoss!! Y dejen comentarios!

XtinaOdss


	21. Cap 20 Padre vs Hija Un final

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_¿Y eso qué? – _

_Pues que estas solo, Naraku – dijo ella – ahora no tienes a nadie que luche por ti… esto será entre tú y yo… - dijo Kagome, sacando sus espadas y poniendo pose de lucha._

_Interesante… - dijo Naraku, sacando unos tentáculos de su espalda y adoptando también pose de lucha._

_La pelea entre padre e hija comenzaba._

**Cap. 20: Padre vs Hija**

Sesshomaru corría, mientras intentaba ir hacia donde sentía las energías de sus compañeros de lucha. Rápidamente se topó con la lucha de su hermano, y vio como este derrotaba a su enemigo con un ataque que no había visto antes. Asombrado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, el cual se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien y casi ataca a su hermano.

¡Inuyasha! Soy yo, Sesshomaru – dijo este, logrando que su hermano bajara la espada.

Sesshomaru… - dijo Inuyasha, mientras su voz denotaba cansancio.

Inuyasha, ¿Qué hiciste con Tessaiga? – preguntó Sesshomaru con asombro.

No lo sé – dijo Inuyasha, mirando a su hermano – Fue como si la espada me hablara y me dijera que hacer –

Algo así me pasó a mí… - dijo Sesshomaru, sacando a Tenseiga y mostrándosela a su hermano, aunque la espada ya no era igual que antes.

Vaya, está diferente – dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba la espada que portaba su hermano - ¿Y qué dices que pasó? –

Me habló. Y esta espada se volvió curativa y ofensiva –

¿Y es tenseiga? – preguntó Inuyasha.

No… me dijo su nuevo nombre –

¿Y cuál es? –

Bakusaiga… - dijo Sesshomaru, mientras admiraba su nueva espada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez que terminaron de hablar, y fueron a buscar al resto. Corriendo por el edificio, llegaron a un lugar donde podían sentir dos energías distintas, ambas luchando. Sesshomaru fue el que rompió el silencio que se había formado de repente.

Tu ve por Keyko… yo voy a por nuestro padre – dijo mientras giraba a su izquierda. Inuyasha lo miró y sonrió levemente, girando hacia la derecha.

Oooooooooooooooo

Miroku y Sango iban caminando lentamente por el edificio, acompañados por Kohaku, el hermano se Sango que ya no estaba controlado por Naraku. Entre los dos chicos le habían curado las heridas a Sango, mientras su hermano se disculpaba una y otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada de arrepentimiento que derretiría un bloque enorme de hielo. Fueron caminando hasta que fueron sintiendo la energía de Kouga, el cual parecía que estuviera luchando.

Llegaron al lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea, y vieron a un Kouga entregado y luchando como si le fuera la vida en ello. Al cabo de poco tiempo, vieron como se deshizo de su enemigo con ferocidad. Lo miraron detenidamente y vieron sus ojos rojos, como si hubiera empezado su transformación a lobo gigante. Miroku, con cuidado se acercó a él e intento calmarlo.

¡Kouga! – dijo con la voz alzada. El aludido lo miró un momento – Tranquilo, soy yo, Miroku.

Kouga, lentamente, fue deshaciendo su transformación y sus ojos volvieron a ese azul océano que lo caracterizaba. Miró al grupo que había enfrente suya, y vio al chico que nunca había visto, pero que se parecía muchísimo a Sango. Cuando ya estuvo completamente lucido y sin rastros de personalidad cambiada por la transformación, hizo las preguntas correspondientes.

¿Quién es ese? – dijo algo brusco, ya que no acababa de recuperarse.

Es mi hermano, Kohaku – dijo Sango.

Pero… ¿no estaba en manos de Naraku? –

Sí, pero lo envió a luchar contra nosotros y con ayuda de Kagura – dijo Miroku.

Vaya, así que logró quitarse la posesión, ¿no? –

¿Cómo sabes que estaba poseído por Naraku? – preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

Por el olor que desprende – dijo Kouga con sencillez – Aun tiene rastros de Naraku, aunque ya se van quitando – termino de explicar - ¿Qué paso con Kagura? –

Me la cargué – dijo Miroku, explicándole el conjuro del vórtice. Y así mismo, le explico también lo que había pasado con Kohaku, asintiendo el demonio lobo y diciéndoles que Naraku actuaba así, jugando con las emociones humanas sin compasión.

Vaya… recuérdame que no me enfade contigo – dijo Kouga, asombrado de lo que podían hacer algunos humanos.

Descansaron un momento y luego fueron hacia donde podían sentir más luchas de su grupo, así como comenzaron a sentir la energía de Kagome elevarse, signo de que posiblemente empezaba a luchar.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru corría mientras sentía como la energía de su padre aumentaba en la lucha que estaba llevando a cabo. También reconoció la energía que emanaba el otro ser, y era Hakudoshi, así que supuso que se quería tomar la venganza contra su padre. Con este pensamiento, acelero su paso y llego hasta donde ocurría la pelea.

Vio como su padre asestaba el golpe final a Hakudoshi, haciendo que el enemigo se desintegrara. El rostro de su padre mostraba seriedad y calma, como si hubiera llevado el control de la situación desde el primer momento.

¿Padre? – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras se acercaba al susodicho.

Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo están el resto? – pregunto rápidamente.

Las peleas van a nuestro favor, Inuyasha fue a por Keyko y sentimos la energía de los demás luchando, para luego disminuir a niveles normales – informo Sesshomaru a su padre como si se tratara de un general.

Bien, pues vayamos entonces hacia donde se situa la energía de Kagome, el resto irá hacia alla – dijo Inu-No Taisho, mientras iba hacia la salida del lugar - ¿Ocurre algo, Sesshomaru? –

Padre, ¿Cómo estabas tan calmado en la pelea, tan seguro? – pregunto su hijo, con extrañeza.

Ese ser, Hakudoshi, estaba lleno de ansias de venganza y pelea, y ambos sentimientos no son bueno para una lucha si te dejas llevar por ellos – explico – Así que solo mantuve la cabeza fría y así pude vencerlo – termino.

Ambos se miraron, y sin palabras de por medio, fueron hacia donde sentían la energía de Kagome, quien luchaba en ese momento contra Naraku, enemigo de todos los que habían ido al lugar aquella noche.

Oooooooooooooooo

Padre e hija se movían al compas, esquivándose mutuamente y atacándose sin parar. Kagome luchaba con ambas espadas a la vez, y Naraku sacaba sus tentáculos, intentando herir a su hija. Kagome lo esquivaba, y de pronto, sintió como su se fuera quedando sin fuerzas, como si una energía invisible estuviera succionando su energía. Naraku rio ante la expresión que había aparecido en el semblante de tu hija.

No puede ser… - dijo Kagome, mientras levantaba la mirada y veía como el pecho de Naraku brillaba.

Créetelo – dijo Naraku con una sonrisa.

Pero… aun no es el máximo solar – dijo ella.

Ya lo sé, pero lo que no sabes es que la perla puede absorber la energía aunque no sea el máximo solar – dijo Naraku, mientras se acercaba a ella y Kagome lo iba esquivando – En ese momento sería lo ideal, pero ahora puede producirse aquello que estaba esperando desde hacia tanto tiempo –

Bastardo… - dijo Kagome, quien empezó a administrar su energía para que no fuera a la perla.

Naraku vio sus intenciones y siguió con la pelea, intentando provocar a Kagome para que expulsara más energía de la que necesitaba para que la perla cumpliera su parte. Kagome trataba de no usar en vano su energía, pero en ocasiones le era muy complicado y eso hacía que se debilitara.

Naraku reía. Sus deseos se estaban cumpliendo, pues la perla estaba succionando la energía necesaria de Kagome y la debilitaba, y con ello, podría convertirse en el ser más poderoso que hubiera existido jamás. Esa idea lo hacía más oscuro cada vez, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los cambios producidos por el poder.

¿Sabes? Quería hacer esto sin que tuvieras que morir, pero no me dejas opción con tus acciones pasadas –

Si claro – dijo Kagome con dificultad - ¿Pretendes que me crea que no querías matarme? Eso no se lo cree ni un niño – dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque nuevamente.

Naraku, más poderoso, veloz y fuerte que antes, lanzo un tentáculo por Kagome y la atravesó, pegándola a la pared de la sala. Kagome no mostraba signos de dolor, pero era obvio que no estaba muy bien. Naraku mostraba una cara de satisfacción total al verla reducida ante semejante poder.

Ya eres mía, Kagome –

Aun no has visto nada – dijo Kagome, alzando la mirada hacia su padre. Sus ojos estaban negros como la noche, no tenían la parte blanca que tienen los ojos normales.

Naraku estaba confundido, no sabía que le podría ocurrir a la chica. En medio de la confusión, una flecha fue hacia el tentáculo de Naraku, rompiéndolo y liberando a Kagome de su dolor, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo, pero sin problemas. Naraku busco con la mirada de donde provenía dicha flecha, cuya energía espiritual le parecía conocida. Entonces la vio.

"No puede ser… ¿Kikyo? ¡No! Ella está muerta, la mate con mis propias manos" pensaba Naraku, confundido ante la visión que estaba ante él.

Keyko apuntaba a Naraku con su arco y flechas listos para disparar. Con su poder espiritual buscaba la perla. A su lado estaba Inuyasha, ayudándola a estar de pie y en equilibrio, pues estaba algo herida por el veneno de los insectos de Naraku. Inuyasha blandió su espada y lanzo un ataque que desintegro el resto de tentáculos que había en la sala, provocando que Naraku tuviera que sacar más para pelear.

Naraku estaba confuso.

"No puede estar viva, tiene que ser otra cosa", pensaba Naraku.

En ese momento, llegaron a la sala más compañeros que venían a por su enemigo. Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Kohaku llegaron por una sala contigua a donde se estaba luchando. Kouga casi se abalanza sobre Naraku, pero Miroku lo detuvo, haciendo que se fijara en Kagome, la cual estaba lista para seguir luchando. Finalmente, llegaron también Sesshomaru e Inu-no Taisho, preparados también para luchar contra Naraku.

Naraku solo veía como sus enemigos iban creciendo, pero el tenia la perla y era más fuerte, así que se repuso de la impresión y saco tentáculos de su cuerpo para intentar matarlos a todos. Cada uno iba esquivando como podían.

Sesshomaru fijo su atención en Kagome, y pudo ver como la perla, desde el interior de Naraku, iba absorbiendo los poderes de su pareja. Rápidamente tuvo que pensar en algo para cortar el traspaso de poder y no dejarla sin nada. Buscaba con la mirada mientras esquivaba y al fin dio con alguien que podía ayudar. Fue hasta esa persona.

¡Keyko! – Dijo Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba la chica y a su hermano, que la estaba ayudando - ¿Cómo estás? –

Bien, el veneno se expande…pero lo voy purificando en mi interior – dijo ella, con algo de dificultad - ¿Por qué? –

Necesito que me ayudes – dijo Sesshomaru con rapidez – Seguro que puedes ver como la energía de Kagome está yendo para Naraku por culpa de la perla. Necesito que hagas algo para purificar la perla y que esta salga de Naraku o deje que absorber energía de Kagome, para que ella pueda seguir luchando sin tener que rebajar sus fuerzas –

Veré lo que puedo hacer – dijo Keyko con firmeza. Le indico a Inuyasha que subieran mas alto para tener mejor perspectiva de la pelea.

Sesshomaru fue hacia Kagome con la espada rompiendo los tentáculos que Naraku. Llego hasta ella y vio que tenía que descender su nivel espiritual para no perder sus fuerzas.

¡Kagome! –

Sesshomaru –

Kagome, ¿estás bien? – dijo preocupado.

Si, solo tengo que disminuir mi nivel de lucha y Naraku no me quitara lo que es mío –

Aguanta, Keyko nos ayudara – dijo Sesshomaru, y pudo ver como Kagome comprendía lo que pasaba. Se abrazaron un momento y se separaron, mirándose a los ojos continuamente.

Naraku vio la escena y comprendió que aquel demonio perro era la pareja de su hija. Una idea se le ocurrió para hacer que su hija se enfadara y sacara mas energía. Se abalanzo hacia la pareja, con el fin de herir a Sesshomaru, pero no conto con que el demonio fuera muy diestro en la batalla. Un tentáculo intento atravesar a Sesshomaru, pero este lo agarro con su látigo y lo rompió en pedazos.

¿Intentabas herirme, Naraku? – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras desenvainaba su espada del Guardián de la Luna y se lanzaba en pos de Naraku. Ambos comenzaron a luchar, uno para matar y el otro para proteger.

Kagome veía la escena y no le gustaba. Ella era quien debía matar a Naraku, no Sesshomaru, pero su cuerpo no podía luchar al nivel que ella quería. De pronto, sintió que su energía no era robada, y escuchó un grito de dolor que provenía de Naraku. Alzo sus ojos y vio como Keyko había lanzado una flecha cargada de un hechizo purificador muy alto, que había hecho que la perla se purificara del todo y saliera del pecho de Naraku, completamente brillante. Naraku trato de cogerla de nuevo, pero su tacto le quemo y vio que la perla solo obedecería a Keyko, que era quien la había sellado con su poder.

Furioso se lanzo en pos de ella, la cual estaba aun mal por el veneno. Inuyasha se puso en medio para protegerla, pero la furia de Naraku había aumentado su poder y lo lanzo lejos y herido, aunque no de gravedad. Sesshomaru también fue tras Naraku, pero no llego a tiempo…

Naraku iba tras Keyko, y le lanzó unos tentáculos que ella repelió como pudo con un escudo que empezó a desvanecerse debido a que no estaba bien del todo. Naraku aprovecho esto y fue a darle el golpe de gracia con sus propias manos, pero…

Una barrera le impidió que alcanzara su objetivo y una luz le cegó. Cuando paro de brillar, miro en dirección a Keyko, pero había alguien delante.

¡Kagome! – dijo Naraku sorprendido.

Aquí termina tu juego, Naraku – dijo Kagome, mientras quitaba su escudo – Ya no puedes usar la perla, así que termina tu batalla conmigo –

Ambos se posicionaron para luchar. Naraku, cuya furia no disminuía, era más fuerte que antes de tener la perla y no se dejaría vencer. Kagome saco ambas espadas. Nadie sabía que pasaría a continuación. Kagome comenzó a brillar y una luz les cegó a todos los allí presentes.

_Renace, Vauka_ – dijo Kagome. Sus espadas brillaron, mientras se podía apreciar cómo se atraían la una a la otra. Un segundo después, ambas estaban unidas y formaban una espada de hoja negra y plateada, con mango negro. Daba un aspecto de fuerza a su dueña. Todos miraban lo que acababa de ocurrir, porque no siempre se podía presenciar la unión de dos espadas.

Naraku estaba estático. Aunque le habían dicho que Kagome ya había hecho esto alguna vez, no creyó posible que fuera a verlo con sus propios ojos. Su propia hija había unido dos espadas gemelas, algo que él nunca logro hacer y que dejo de lado al no conseguir resultados óptimos. Sabía que ahora Kagome era mucho más fuerte, pero no se desanimo en ningún momento.

Fue tras ella, con sus tentáculos y garras para matarla. La furia de no conseguir sus planes seguía ahí… pero poco más podría hacer.

Kagome no se movía. Dejo que Naraku se acercara cada vez mas hasta que llego a su lado y cuando se podía ver que Naraku iba a clavar sus tentáculos en ella, Kagome alzo su espada y le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo. Naraku chillo de dolor y Kagome se separó de Naraku un poco.

La espada brillaba con un aura negra que daba temor. Comenzó a emanar energía y de pronto condenso una especie de látigo negro entorno al arma. Apunto a Naraku, el cual vio con los ojos rojos desorbitados como se acercaba aquel látigo con rapidez a su posición. Creo un escudo alrededor de él y el ataque chocó contra el escudo.

Al principio parecía que el ataque no surgiría efecto, pero Kagome aumentó con energía y la de su ataque con un grito, y finalmente, el látigo llego a su oponente. Naraku se partió en dos y el látigo lo envolvió, despedazando cada minúscula parte que pudiera quedar de él. Todo terminó.

Todos miraban la escena atónitos, sin saber que decir. Kagome seguía sin deshacer el hechizo de sus espadas y seguía estando alerta, cuando ya no había más enemigos. Sesshomaru fue hacia ella, para ver si estaba bien.

Kagome, ya puedes bajar la guardia – dijo con tranquilidad en la voz – Todo ha terminado al fin, Naraku ha muerto –

Kagome lo miró y una sonrisa paso por su rostro. Dejo de emanar tanta energía y las espadas volvieron a separarse, mientras Kagome caía en la inconsciencia debido al esfuerzo. Todos iban hacia ella, pero Sesshomaru les dijo que ella estaría bien y que ya la cargaba él. Uno a uno, fueron saliendo de aquel edificio y fueron en dirección al templo. El último fue Sesshomaru.

Oooooooooooooooo

Había pasado ya un mes desde el final de Naraku. La familia Taisho había comprado una nueva casa donde vivir, ya que la otra había quedado prácticamente destrozada. Y allí estaban todos mientras se recuperaban de sus heridas poco a poco.

Sango y Miroku habían vuelto a la aldea de ellos, junto que Kohaku, quien volvería a pisar su hogar tras unos años de cautiverio. Se fueron, pero antes les dijeron que si alguna vez necesitaban ayuda con algo así u otra cosa, que los avisaran y que acudirían.

Keyko quedo al cuidado de la perla. Se había recuperado completamente del veneno de los insectos gracias a los monjes del templo. Inuyasha no se había separado de ella en ningún momento y todos pudieron apreciar como se había formado un vinculo entre los dos que no se podría romper. La sacerdotisa volvió al templo por un tiempo, pero prometió volver para estar al lado del demonio perro.

Kouga, tras hablar con Kagome, volvió al hogar de los dos para llegar la buena noticia de la muerte de Naraku a sus amigos y ver a su cachorro y su pareja. Al fin les había dado un futuro y no tendrían que estar con el miedo a Naraku. Prometió volver para ver a Kagome y a los demás, con los que no quiso perder contacto, y Kagome prometió ir a verlos allí.

Kagome decidió quedarse en Tokio, junto a Sesshomaru. La mañana en la que despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Sesshomaru dormido al borde de la cama en la que descansaba, y supo que quería quedarse con él. Cuando ambos estuvieron despertados, estuvieron hablando de lo ocurrido, de cómo Sesshomaru la había protegido de Naraku y como ella había aniquilado al enemigo.

_Flash Back_

_Y eso fue todo lo que paso tras tu quedar inconsciente– dijo Sesshomaru._

_Bueno, no me perdí mucho mas, solo que todos están bien y eso es lo bueno – dijo ella, mientras se echaba hacia atrás._

_Kagome – _

_¿Sí? – _

_¿Qué harás ahora que Naraku está muerto? – _

_No lo sé – dijo ella, mientras miraba a Sesshomaru a los ojos._

_Querrías… ¿querrías quedarte aquí, conmigo? – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras le cogía las manos. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, y una sonrisa cruzo la cara de Kagome._

_Claro que sí, me encantaría – dijo ella, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sesshomaru y le daba un suave beso en los labios._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Al final se quedaba con Sesshomaru, y eso era lo único que ella quería en ese momento, estar con su pareja. Fue a su armario y vio su ropa. No sabía que ponerse, así que cerró los ojos y escogió al azar. Sus manos se posaron sobre un vestido de un color que creyó que nunca más se pondría, pero se lo puso. Luego se miro al espejo. Era un vestido veraniego, de tirantas y por las rodillas.

Te sienta bien el blanco – dijo una voz a su espalda. Sesshomaru estaba recargado sobre la puerta, mirándola fijamente.

Gracias – dijo ella, mientras iba hacia él.

Era feliz. Todos sus miedos se habían ido y ahora sabia que podría vivir una vida que no estuviera vinculada a la venganza. Había encontrado amor en medio de su lucha y le había ayudado.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de encontrar el amor en medio de una venganza? Muy pocas. Era afortunada.

**Fin**

Holaaaaaaaa!! Dios mio, siento muchsimo haber tardado tanto en escribir el ultimo capitulo de la historia, pero estos meses no he parado quieta con los viajes al extranjero y las vacaciones en un lugar donde no tenia internet. De verdad, siento muchísimo el retraso.

De todas formas, aquí esta el final de mi historia. Espero que les guste y todo eso, y no la haya cagado en el final, jajaja, que podría pasar, pero bueno, es un final feliz, que es lo que importa.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado durante todo el trascurso de la historia y que me han dado animos, sin vosotros me habría desanimado y no habría escribido nada.

Así que esta historia completa va dedicada a vosotros, mis queridos lectores.

Espero veros por mis otras historias!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


End file.
